VACACIONES SIN CONTRATIEMPOS
by Arlette Cullen Swan
Summary: Con esa tendencia a no librarse de los constantes contratiempos y su forma de ser caótica, Isabella no es la mujer más adecuada para el señor Edward Cullen, el joven de porte serio que siempre se rige por la lógica y por la razón. ¿O quizá sí? (ÉPOCA) ADAPTACIÓN.
1. Summary

**.**

 **.**

 **VACACIONES SIN CONTRATIEMPOS**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

 **Disclaimer:** ni la historia, ni los personajes me pertenecen. Esto es una adaptación.

 **Summary:** Con esa tendencia a no librarse de los constantes contratiempos y su forma de ser caótica, Isabella no es la mujer más adecuada para el señor Edward Cullen, el joven de porte serio que siempre se rige por la lógica y por la razón. ¿O quizá sí? (ÉPOCA) ADAPTACIÓN.

* * *

 **NOTA IMPORTANTE**

Esta historia la tome de un libro de la saga ´´Escuela para señoritas´´ el cual contiene 4 historias diferentes incluyendo ésta. Como éste no es uno de los libros principales les daré algunos detalles importantes que deben saber.

· La señora Esme Platt es la dueña o directora de la escuela para señoritas a la que asistió Isabella, esta escuela es solo para niñas de ´´nuevos ricos´´, es decir, señoritas que no son ricas de cuna, sino que sus padres obtuvieron su fortuna a base de trabajo, etc.

En esta escuela se le enseña a las jovencitas cómo comportarse ante la sociedad y como evitar a los libertinos y caza fortunas.

* * *

 ** _Hola, hola mis amores!_**

 ** _¿Cómo han estado?_**

 ** _Yo he estado muy bien. Un poco ocupada por la universidad, pero bien xD._**

 ** _Siento mucho abandonarlas/os así, luego de haberles prometido nuevas historias, la verdad es que soy muy floja y en mis ratos libres no me daban ganas de adaptar, pero ya regrese y espero que les guste._**

 ** _¿REVIEWS?_**


	2. Capitulo 1

**.**

 **.**

 **VACACIONES SIN CONTRATIEMPOS**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

 **Disclaimer:** ni la historia, ni los personajes me pertenecen. Esto es una adaptación.

 **Summary:** Con esa tendencia a no librarse de los constantes contratiempos y su forma de ser caótica, Isabella no es la mujer más adecuada para el señor Edward Cullen, el joven de porte serio que siempre se rige por la lógica y por la razón. ¿O quizá sí? (ÉPOCA) ADAPTACIÓN.

* * *

 **Capítulo 1**

 **.**

 **.**

 _Mí querida señorita Swan:_

 _Tu naturaleza entusiasta y vivaz alegra las vidas de aquellos que te rodean, pero deberías procurar controlar tus instintos y actuar con más decoro. Sé que tu mayor deseo es impresionar y despuntar entre tus compañeras, pero tendrías que ser más reflexiva y no perder el mundo de vista ni un sólo momento. Piensa siempre dos veces antes de dar un paso, querida, y estoy segura de que conseguirás sacar lo mejor que hay en ti._

 _Así pues, de todas las tareas que asigno a mis pupilas durante las vacaciones, probablemente la tuya sea la más simple y, me temo, la más desalentadora: tu objetivo será sobrevivir durante el período vacacional sin sufrir ningún contratiempo, y demostrar a todo el mundo que eres capaz de controlarte y de actuar como una verdadera señorita._

 _Buena suerte, señorita Swan._

 _Afectuosamente,_

 _Sra. Esme Platt_

«Sobrevivir durante el período vacacional sin sufrir ningún contratiempo», susurró Isabella Swan, sin apartar los ojos de la elegante caligrafía. Se mordió el labio inferior y guardó la nota doblada en el retículo. A simple vista, no parecía una tarea compleja, pero con la sabia experiencia que otorgan dieciocho años plagados de travesuras, Isabella Swan no era tan ilusa. Por más que intentara actuar con la gracia y distinción propia de una joven dama, había logrado aportar al mundo más anécdotas hilarantes que ninguna otra persona que se preciara de ostentar ese título.

Frunció el ceño mientras releía el objetivo que le había asignado su tutora.

¡Ni que fuera una chica torpe y desgarbada! Aunque era más alta que la mayoría de sus compañeras en la Escuela para Señoritas de la señora Platt, había recibido elogios por su agilidad con los pasos de baile y por su destreza al bordar. Había invertido un sinfín de horas en la práctica de caminar bien erguida y en el protocolo conveniente para moverse con soltura por los salones de fiestas de la capital. Isabella sacudió la cabeza entristecida. Poco importaba que hubiera sacado unas excelentes notas académicas; no, sus allegadas no parecían fijarse en ninguno de sus destacados logros.

En lugar de eso, sus compañeras de clase rememoraban con gusto cada una de sus divertidas travesuras, y a menudo le pedían que las volviera a relatar. Isabella no podía culparlas. ¿Quién más se había cosido accidentalmente al cojín de una silla, o había mezclado roble venenoso en una clase de arte y decoración floral, o se había quedado atrapada en el tejado de la escuela mientras se recreaba con un juego tan simple como la busca del tesoro? Isabella no se engañaba en cuanto a su suerte. En cada caso, habría jurado que había optado por la decisión más adecuada. Sólo después, en medio del caos que había provocado, recapacitaba y se daba cuenta de sus fallos. Le resultaba difícil no reírse de sí misma junto con sus amigas, especialmente porque la autocompasión y el descontento no formaban parte de su naturaleza.

El miedo, sin embargo, no faltaba en su repertorio.

Después de todo, había llegado la hora de abandonar definitivamente la escuela, y la sociedad era notablemente menos permisiva con las jóvenes herederas de origen humilde que no conseguían mantener las formas. Su padre había amasado una enorme fortuna gracias a las transacciones comerciales, pero había partido prácticamente desde cero. La infusión de dinero fresco era un factor más que deseable en el reino de las clases elitistas, pero esas mismas clases no mostraban ni un ápice de compasión con la gente no refinada. Si Isabella tenía que cazar al buen partido que su padre esperaba, debería demostrar que estaba a la misma altura que cualquier otra debutante de sangre azul o que poseyera el título nobiliario que su padre anhelaba.

Isabella se aderezó uno de sus rizos castaños debajo del sombrerito y suspiró, haciendo un esfuerzo por alejar esos temores de su mente mientras el carruaje se adentraba en unas tierras que le resultaron familiares. Sonrió. Ya casi había llegado a casa, y se sintió animada ante el pensamiento de reunirse con su padre después de tan larga ausencia. Lo echaba mucho de menos, ya que sólo lo veía durante los períodos de vacaciones del colegio. Pero ahora el último curso había tocado a su fin, y la señora Platt la había enviado a casa con una última tarea que tenía que llevar a cabo y con unas parcas palabras de consejo. Tan sólo faltaban escasas semanas para su debut, por lo que aún le quedaba tiempo para batallar y librarse de sus peores temores. Entre la humillación pública y la amenaza que suponían los depredadores románticos, Isabella sabía cuál de las dos opciones le provocaba más aversión. Le costaba mucho imaginar a un hombre besándole la mano y recitando versos poéticos; eso le parecía una idea más terrible que darse cuenta de que calzaba un zapatito de cada color al final del día. Por su experiencia, la segunda posibilidad era un desastre más propio de ella.

La señora Platt no se cansaba de repetir a sus pupilas que no se dejaran embaucar por el amor, que no fueran ciegas sino que usaran siempre la cabeza. Las pupilas que se graduaban de su escuela renunciaban con orgullo a caer en las redes de alguna aventura romántica. Isabella había decidido que simplemente extremaría precauciones cuando se acercara a un individuo del sexo opuesto. Pero si las pruebas de Cupido implicaran un tintero y un sombrerito mal puesto, ella se habría sentido más preocupada. Sin poderlo evitar, se echó a reír; finalmente, su humor hacía acto de presencia.

—Sobrevivir durante el período vacacional sin meterme en ningún lío. —Relajó los hombros. — No puede ser una tarea tan difícil.

— ¡Pero miiiiiira cómo beeeeeeben... los peeeeeeeces en el rrrríoooo! —El canto desafinado del cochero le arrancó una sonrisa de los labios. Su padre había enviado a ese hombre en lugar de a su cochero habitual, e Isabella supuso que el sujeto se había propuesto luchar contra el frío echando uno o dos tragos de alguna bebida más bien fuerte. A simple vista le había parecido un tipo muy animado, pero lo que no esperaba era que la entretuviera con una retahíla de villancicos. A pesar de cada nota desentonada, Isabella estaba segura de que lo que verdaderamente importaba era el espíritu navideño.

—Campana sobre campaaaaaaaanaaaaa —siguió desafinando el cochero.

Isabella siguió el ritmo con el tacón y canturreó con él en voz baja, hasta que el carruaje se zarandeó al pasar sobre unos baches y ella casi se cayó del asiento que ocupaba. Quizá el animado espíritu del cochero fuera más preocupante de lo que inicialmente había pensado. Antes de que pudiera asomar la cabeza por la ventana para sugerirle que fuera más despacio, otra potente sacudida la convenció de que el problema radicaba en algo más que en un exceso de velocidad.

—¡Soooooo! ¡Soooooooo! —La voz del cochero denotaba una evidente alarma.

Isabella se agarró al asiento con una mano y con la otra intentó asirse al marco de la ventana con la intención de ponerse de pie. De repente, se dio cuenta de que estaba demasiado aterrada incluso para chillar, aunque por lo que parecía eso no importaba, ya que el cochero chillaba por los dos.

El mundo se nubló cuando el carruaje perdió contacto con el suelo, hasta que se detuvo bruscamente. Isabella necesitó unos instantes para confirmar que, aparte del alarmante ángulo en el que descansaba el carruaje y del insólito sonido que oía — como de un manantial de agua borbotando—, se encontraba bien. Se inspeccionó los brazos y las piernas, y consiguió abrir la ventana de la puerta que, por la inclinación del vehículo, había quedado a una altura por encima de su cabeza. Se encaramó al asiento y asomó la cara por la ventana.

— ¡Señor! ¡Señor! ¿Está usted bien?

— ¡No se mueva de ahí, señorita! ¡Iré a buscar ayuda! ¡No... no tenga miedo! —La voz del cochero llegaba desde un lugar más alejado del que ella habría supuesto. Isabella se quedó boquiabierta cuando sacó la cabeza por la ventana y vio que, aunque pareciera imposible, los caballos y el cochero beodo se habían quedado a salvo en la carretera, mientras que ella y el carruaje habían caído por un barranco y habían aterrizado, por suerte, en medio de un riachuelo poco profundo. Antes de que pudiera protestar o sugerir al cochero que la sacara de allí inmediatamente, el hombre se alejó por la carretera, tambaleándose y caminando de un modo tan esperpéntico que a Isabella la situación le pareció todavía más ridícula.

—¡Señor! ¡Espere, señor...! —Isabella se mordió el labio inferior antes de acabar de proferir la frase para sí misma—. Va en dirección opuesta. El pueblo está hacia la derecha, no hacia la izquierda.

 _«¡Genial! ¡Vaya con el animado espíritu navideño!»_ , pensó.

Con un extremado cuidado, buscó su retículo. Al ver su bolsito con la nota que contenía la tarea asignada, deseó que la señora Platt no interpretara el hecho de aterrizar con un carruaje en medio de un riachuelo como un contratiempo.

Después de todo, no se podía culpar a una dama de tales infortunios, ¿no?

Pensar en la señora Platt renovó instantáneamente su determinación de seguir todo lo que había aprendido en la escuela al pie de la letra. Fuera cual fuese la situación, una verdadera dama no perdería nunca la calma. Y hacía poco que la señora Platt les había explicado que una mujer con clase brillaba mucho más cuando las otras perdían la compostura. Isabella se alisó el sombrerito y suspiró. El riachuelo no parecía muy profundo, y si procuraba no resbalar para acabar tomando un baño helado, la peor parte sería caminar hasta su casa con la falda, las medias y los zapatos mojados. Con o sin contratiempo, pensaba interpretar el camino de regreso a casa como un mero paseo para hacer un poco de ejercicio.

Además, se dijo a sí misma tras lanzar otro suspiro, la caminata le proporcionaría tiempo suficiente para pensar en una excusa suficientemente verosímil que evitara el ataque de ira de su padre con el cochero beodo. Era lo mínimo que una dama podía hacer por un tipo que cantaba tan bien.

 **.**

 **EPOV**

 **.**

El cielo estaba encapotado, pero las nubes no parecían de momento llevar la intención de deshacerse de su carga de lluvia. Edward Cullen no se mostraba contrariado; su predilección por el aire fresco conllevaba asumir riesgos con las inclemencias del tiempo. Edward era de esa clase de hombres capaces de plantar cara a la peor de las tormentas con tal de poder disfrutar de una o dos horas de soledad.

La gente le ponía nervioso, e incluso la mejor compañía suponía un verdadero reto para él. Era un alma solitaria, y prefería un buen libro al jolgorio y al parloteo característico de los eventos sociales. Odiaba las formas fingidas y los constantes enredos inherentes de los círculos más selectos de Londres. Como segundo hijo de un aristócrata, a Edward no le había quedado más remedio que espabilarse por sí solo.

Tenía la firme determinación de llegar a amasar una fortuna recurriendo únicamente a su inteligencia y a sus manos. A pesar de que algunos de su misma clase social miraban mal a los hombres que manchaban su nombre con tal de obtener un beneficio económico, Edward se sentía orgulloso de sus logros y se negaba a abandonarse a una vida cómoda y decadente. Había desarrollado un talento para ocultar sus opiniones mordaces acerca de los hombres con poca personalidad que precisaban de ayuda incluso para abrocharse los calzoncillos.

Sin ningún reparo, había aceptado la invitación de Charlie Swan para pasar unos días en su casa durante las fiestas navideñas. Hacía tiempo que admiraba el enfoque práctico que ese hombre mostraba ante los negocios; Edward estaba seguro de que, como mínimo, sacaría un par de conversaciones interesantes de ese encuentro.

Swan le había prometido una estancia tranquila, sin demasiada gente, y con la posibilidad de entrar y salir a sus anchas.

 _«¡Venga a cabalgar y a relajarse, señor Cullen! ¡Aléjese de las bulliciosas calles de Londres en Navidad y, si quiere, podrá incluso sacar el polvo y ordenar la colección de tomos con cubiertas de piel que mi esposa insistió en coleccionar»_ , se había jactado Swan.

La idea de pasar las Navidades en la apacible campiña inglesa le parecía realmente apetecible, pero el comentario de Swan que sugería la posibilidad de perderse en una gran biblioteca hizo que la invitación resultara del todo irresistible. Después de todo, si había algo que un hombre necesitaba, era paz y...

Edward tiró bruscamente de las riendas de su caballo, perplejo al ver dos caballos con las patas idénticamente engalanadas todavía unidos al eje de madera de un carruaje, pero sin el carruaje. La barra se había partido con una increíble precisión, y había quedado enganchada a una rama. Un extraño sonido que el viento arrastraba hizo que Edward temiera lo peor. Cabalgó rápidamente hacia el barranco y, consternado, asomó la cabeza para divisar el esperpéntico espectáculo que lo aguardaba.

Había un carruaje volcado en medio del riachuelo. Pero la sorpresa abarcaba algo más que el emplazamiento inusual del vehículo. Encumbradas por una falda y unas enaguas, un par de piernas estilizadas daban pataditas al aire furiosamente; su propietaria había quedado atrapada en la ventana del vehículo. Por lo que parecía, la ventana debía de haberse cerrado y la mujer había quedado atrapada por la cintura.

La visión de las medias y de los tobillos y de las pantorrillas era extremamente interesante, y Edward se preguntó cómo era posible que una criatura hubiera acabado en esa posición. La escena ofrecía algo más que una diversión pasajera, y aunque no pareciera digno de un caballero solazarse ante tales apreciaciones, no pensó que ningún hombre hecho y derecho pudiera evitar la tentación de saborear el espectáculo. Era obvio que esa fémina necesitaba ayuda, así que finalmente se decidió a auxiliarla.

Con sumo cuidado, descendió por el barranco a lomos de su caballo. En vez de implorar ayuda, el sonido que se escapaba a través de la ventana del carruaje era algo parecido a un monólogo en voz baja. Edward no estaba seguro, pero le pareció escuchar algo sobre pensar dos veces antes de actuar, junto con unos sonoros bufidos que ponían de manifiesto el enorme esfuerzo que estaba haciendo la mujer para escapar de allí. ¿Estaba hablando con alguien que se llamaba señora Platt?

Edward carraspeó ruidosamente con la intención de suavizar la sorpresa que seguramente causaría su aparición repentina.

—¿Quiere que le eche una mano, señorita?

El pataleo cesó abruptamente, y él oyó un chillido ahogado, señal de que la damisela se había dado cuenta de que ya no estaba sola.

—¡Vaya! ¡Qué calamidad!

A Edward se le desencajó la mandíbula por un instante, sorprendido ante el tono de decepción que detectó en la breve intervención de la muchacha. No se asemejaba en absoluto al alivio que él había anticipado.

— ¿Prefiere quedarse aquí, esperando a alguien más?

Su impertinente pregunta fue contestada con un bufido y una patada vigorosa.

—No.

— ¿Se puede saber cómo ha conseguido acabar en esa posición? —Edward no pudo resistir la pregunta mientras examinaba las lascivas curvas de esas nalgas, luego echó otra mirada furtiva hacia los delicados tobillos y las medias adornadas con unos diminutos lazos.

—Para su información —empezó a decir una sosegada voz femenina, como si ambos estuvieran departiendo sobre algo tan trivial como la elección de un sombrerito—, la puerta estaba atascada, y pensé en la ventana como una salida lógica. Y puesto que no quería aterrizar de cabeza en el agua... bueno, supongo que lo habría conseguido si el carruaje no hubiera cedido hasta volcar por completo hacia uno de los costados, y la ventana no se hubiera cerrado de golpe, apresándome por la cintura.

—Entiendo.

Edward escuchó otro bufido, y después la damisela continuó:

— ¿Alguna vez ha deseado ser invisible?

Sin apearse del caballo, él se acercó más al carruaje, sacudiendo la cabeza.

—Supongo que éste es uno de esos momentos en los que usted desearía ser totalmente invisible, ¿no? La posición en la que está no parece nada cómoda.

—No se la recomendaría a nadie. —Intentó tomar impulso con un golpe de cadera, pero no lo consiguió—. ¿Le importaría ayudarme, por favor?

—Por supuesto. —Naturalmente, la intención de Edward desde el principio era ayudarla a salir del carruaje, más por un momento fugaz, pensó que no iba a ser el simple acto caballeresco que ella debía de figurarse.

Acercó su caballo al vehículo y deslizó la pierna por debajo del trasero respingón de la mujer para aliviar el peso sobre el marco de la ventana. Supuso que de ese modo ella se sentiría más cómoda, pero su corazón se desbocó ante el simple contacto con ese cuerpo femenino. Edward notó una terrible sequedad en la garganta mientras un deseo impetuoso se adueñaba de todo su ser. La suave prominencia de ese trasero redondo contra el músculo contraído de su muslo resultó suficientemente evocativo como para acelerarle el pulso, mientras notaba cómo su miembro viril iba ganando dureza. Esas curvas lascivas parecían implorar a gritos que las manoseara, pero se contuvo para no tocarla mientras ella se dedicaba a proferir grititos a modo de protesta. Aunque simplemente se tratase de una simple furcia, Edward prefería negociar el trato antes de tomarse demasiadas confianzas.

— ¡Señor! No creo que...

—No se preocupe —la interrumpió él mientras arrimaba más su caballo al carruaje con la intención de confirmar que la posición poco segura de su pierna no iba a fallarle en ese momento tan peliagudo—. La sacaré de ahí en menos que canta un gallo.

Edward la rodeó con una mano por las caderas, y se sorprendió al notar cómo ese delicado cuerpo se estremecía. Con un golpe firme pero suave con la mano que le quedaba libre, consiguió abrir la ventana encasquillada.

—Ya es mía.

La liberó en tan sólo cuestión de segundos, y de repente se encontró con sus brazos llenos de curvas femeninas. Ella soltó un gritito de protesta, pero no dijo nada. Edward tuvo que hacer un enorme esfuerzo para no perder el control de su caballo a la vez que la sostenía en alto, procurando que no cayera en la helada agua del río. Lo único que podía hacer era repetir: _«Ya es mía»._

Su intención era tranquilizarla, pero el tono posesivo de su propia voz hizo que él mismo se sobresaltara. Mientras la emplazaba entre sus piernas para que se apoyara en su pecho, pudo corroborar que la prometedora vista de las piernas y del trasero de la damisela casaba perfectamente con el resto de su cuerpo. Era una muchacha joven, increíblemente bella, con la cara abochornada y el sombrerito torcido sobre unos rizos castaños que caían en una bonita cascada sobre su espalda. El traje y el abrigo que lucía no se podían considerar nada provocativos sino más bien recatados, por lo que Edward tuvo la impresión de que, aunque no estuviera acompañada por ninguna dama de compañía, esa joven no era probablemente la mujerzuela que había supuesto al principio. Sin embargo... un hombre aún podría esperar sacar algo provechoso de ese encuentro fortuito.

—¿Hay alguien más atrapado en el carruaje? —inquirió él sin mover el caballo.

Edward no pensaba sucumbir a ningún sentimiento de culpa; normalmente los dioses no se mostraban tan generosos con él y, en su opinión, sólo un loco evitaría disfrutar de ese momento tan especial. — Juraría que la he oído hablar con alguien, una tal señora Platt.

—¡No! —lo corrigió ella rápidamente mientras sus mejillas se sonrojaban todavía más, y Edward se preguntó qué otras partes de ese cuerpo eran susceptibles a ese fascinante cambio de color.

 _«¿Dónde está su dama de compañía? Porque si hay alguna muchacha que necesite una, creo que ésa es usted, señorita»_ , pensó Edward.

—Señor... me parece que... esto no es... nada correcto —acertó a decir ella, con las manos enguantadas aferrándose a las solapas del abrigo de ese individuo para no perder el equilibrio.

—Si quiere, puedo dejarla aquí mismo, aunque creo que el agua está más fría de lo que parece —adujo él, intentando hablar con un tono desinteresado.

Ella lo observó con recelo antes de contestar, mientras una chispa de humor se encendía en sus bellos ojos chocolate.

—Entonces le sugiero que me deje en la orilla.

—Si insiste —concluyó él, apremiando al caballo para que regresara a la orilla.

Cuando llegaron a tierra firme, la ayudó a apearse con unas grandes muestras de gentileza, y luego desmontó lentamente, procurando mantener el abrigo cerrado para ocultar su estado _«nada correcto»_ —. No está herida, ¿verdad?

—Estoy... bien. —Ella se alisó el sombrerito, y acto seguido le propinó una sonrisa capaz de cortar la respiración a cualquier hombre—. Bueno, menuda aventura, ¿eh?

—Sí, vaya aventura —convino él.

Ella extendió una mano enguantada.

—Gracias por rescatarme del carruaje.

Edward sonrió ante el gesto formal, tomó su mano y se inclinó ante ella con una reverencia.

—Permítame que me presente. Soy...

— ¡Oh, no! ¡No lo haga, por favor! —Ella retiró la mano apresuradamente, y sus mejillas volvieron a sonrojarse. — No soy tan maleducada, no me malinterprete. Sólo es que... Veamos, si usted se presenta, entonces yo también me veré obligada a presentarme, y usted siempre asociará mi nombre con este contratiempo, lo cual no me parece justo.

— ¿Justo?

—Cuando evoque lo sucedido, usted será el héroe, y yo quedaré irremediablemente como la pobre bobalicona atrapada en la ventana del carruaje — explicó ella, luego suspiró y le propinó otra de esas sonrisas tan embelesadoras. — Dadas las circunstancias, considero que lo más apropiado es mentir para proteger la reputación de la dama.

Edward no estaba seguro de cómo debía responder. Se había pasado la vida confiando en su inteligencia y, de repente, ahora toda su seguridad se desvanecía en un instante. Intentó buscar una respuesta adecuada. Aunque pareciera extraño, en lugar de sentirse insultado ante la negativa de ella de aceptar su presentación formal, sólo estaba sorprendido.

—Pero entonces se forjará una fama de vivir entre falsedades. ¿No es eso peor?

Ella se encogió de hombros, como si se preparase para lanzarse a la primera línea de combate.

—Tiene razón. Admito que tiene razón. A menos que...

— ¿A menos que qué?

—A menos que usted sea tan cortés como para prometerme que jamás le contará a nadie lo que ha sucedido hoy. De ese modo, yo no me veré obligada a mentir.

Edward sacudió la cabeza. Fuera quien fuese esa muchacha, demostraba un increíble talento para conseguir que un hombre dudara de sus propios principios.

—Sí, podría hacerlo, pero no sucede cada día, que un hombre renuncie a ser proclamado héroe.

Ella soltó una carcajada.

—Eso ya lo suponía. Los hombres siempre están dispuestos a inventarse fanfarronadas de las que poder jactarse.

Edward se contuvo para mantener el porte impasible ante la «inocente sabiduría» de muñequitas como la que tenía delante.

—Entonces tendré que frenar mis instintos. Le doy mi palabra de caballero de que no revelaré lo que ha sucedido.

Tras haber zanjado el tema de una manera tan satisfactoria, ella asintió con su cabecita adorable en señal de cortesía. —Le agradezco mucho su discreción. Y ahora, si me disculpa, será mejor que me marche.

— ¡Espere! —Edward no podía creer que ella fuera capaz de marcharse de ese modo tan frío. — ¿Adónde se dirige? El pueblo está bastante lejos y...

—No creo que vaya a llover, de momento, y soy perfectamente capaz de realizar el resto del trayecto andando. —Irguió la barbilla con determinación—. Hacer un poco de ejercicio es muy beneficioso para la salud, ¿no lo sabía?

—Como caballero, me resulta imposible marcharme cabalgando plácidamente a lomos de mi caballo mientras usted se va andando, señorita. Por lo menos, acepte mi caballo. —La frustración hizo mella en sus ojos. Una cosa era dejarse batir verbalmente por un miembro del sexo débil, y otra que una mujer rechazara su caballeresco ofrecimiento.

Ella echó la cabeza hacia atrás, contempló las riendas que él le tendía, y luego se cruzó de brazos.

—Siento mucho si se ha sentido insultado por mi respuesta; le aseguro que no era mi intención. Pero me temo que... —Aspiró aire profundamente antes de continuar. — Señor, he prometido no meterme en ningún lío durante las vacaciones, y me temo que si acepto su caballo, probablemente las cosas acabarán todavía peor.

Era lo último en el mundo que Edward esperaba oír.

— ¿Peor?

—Le confieso que no soy una diestra amazona. Y ya que me he puesto en evidencia a causa de un desafortunado incidente y que ser invisible no es una opción plausible, prefiero no tentar más la suerte. Además, ¿cómo le devolvería el caballo a un desconocido? Mi padre creería que lo he robado. No, lo más acertado será que regrese a casa por mi propio pie e intente recuperar el mínimo sentido de la dignidad antes de explicarle a mi padre dónde está mi equipaje.

—Pero...

—Si usted no se lo cuenta a nadie, yo tampoco lo haré.

— ¡Pero esto es absurdo!

Ella suspiró y sonrió, con una chispa de humor en los ojos.

—Estoy segura de que más adelante me agradecerá mi indulgencia.

— ¡Señorita! —Edward no era un hombre que aceptara fácilmente órdenes que carecieran de sentido. — Queda un compromiso por cumplir, y no lo dude ni por un momento: llevarlo a cabo no afectará mi juramento de no revelar lo que ha sucedido hoy, ni tampoco manchará su dignidad.

Ella dejó caer los brazos a ambos lados del cuerpo. — ¿Un compromiso?

—Mire, ambos podemos cabalgar a lomos de mi caballo hasta que estemos cerca de su casa. Entonces, si lo desea, podrá realizar el resto del trayecto andando, y llegar a pie a su casa. Ninguna persona que se precie de ser inteligente elegiría andar todo el camino, si existe la posibilidad de hacerlo montado a caballo.

—Yo... probablemente... mi casa quede lejos de su camino.

—Ese detalle es del todo irrelevante. —Edward no estaba dispuesto a tirar la toalla.

Fuera quien fuese esa mujer, no pensaba permitir que recorriera varios kilómetros sola y desprotegida. — Me aseguraré de que llega a su casa sana y salva, sin sufrir ningún otro contratiempo. Y puesto que no me ha revelado su nombre, y ninguno de los dos piensa mencionar los sucesos de esta mañana, supongo que ya no le quedarán más excusas para rechazar mi ofrecimiento, señorita.

Ella separó los labios, pero no halló ningún argumento para rebatirlo. Se aderezó un mechón rebelde debajo del sombrerito, un gesto que consiguió distraer la atención de Edward por un instante, antes de contestar finalmente:

—De acuerdo.

 **.**

 **BPOV**

 **.**

Isabella no podía echarle la culpa a nadie, sólo a sí misma. Ese trayecto a caballo estaba causando serios estragos en todos sus sentidos. Una cosa había sido experimentar el impacto de las manos de un desconocido liberándola de la ventana de un carruaje, agarrándola por las caderas y sosteniéndola por la cintura hasta lograr provocarle un extraño e interesante estremecimiento en todo su ser. Incluso el hecho de acabar en su regazo por unos breves momentos había despertado en ella un alud de nuevas sensaciones, pero... ¿esto? Esto no se asemejaba en nada a un temporal pasajero. Encasillada entre los muslos de él, los minutos le parecieron interminables, sintiendo el calor que ese amplio pecho proyectaba sobre su espalda, y esos brazos alrededor de su cintura, que la mantenían tan íntimamente pegada a él.

Después de que la hubieran prevenido de los hombres durante tanto tiempo, Isabella estaba segura de que el destino le estaba jugando una mala pasada para que aprendiera definitivamente la lección. Él era demasiado apuesto para cabalgar solo por el campo, rescatando a mujeres e insistiendo caballerosamente en llevarlas a casa sanas y salvas. ¿Por qué no estaba escoltando a su esposa, a su novia, o a una dama que fuera su amiga? De soslayo, repasó nuevamente las facciones del joven y suspiró; seguía sin poderse desprender de esa primera impresión que le habían causado sus miradas oscuras e incisivas.

Debajo de un sencillo gorro de montar a caballo, su pelo era casi tan negro como el carbón, y descansaba sobre el cuello de su camisa de un modo nada elegante. Sus facciones no eran ni demasiado afiladas ni demasiado abruptas; sin embargo, ese individuo era una exposición de líneas masculinas y de fortaleza. Sus oscuros ojos verdes estaban enmarcados por unas elegantes cejas que le aportaban un aire aristocrático, pero aun así ni sus ropas ni su comportamiento se correspondían a los de un dandi, Isabella sintió una enorme curiosidad por ese caballero que podría ser cualquier cosa, desde un indigente a un príncipe.

Había empezado a nevar, y Isabella no dudó de que su plan de regresar a casa andando habría resultado un verdadero desastre. No obstante, consideró que se sentiría mejor con el cuerpo entumecido a causa del frío que notando esa desapacible tensión en cada uno de sus músculos a causa del contacto directo con el cuerpo de ese desconocido. Las capas de ropa sólo ofrecían un insignificante amortiguamiento, y no podía creer que sus sentidos la estuvieran traicionando de un modo tan cruel.

Había imaginado el abrazo de un hombre como una experiencia vaga y potencialmente engorrosa, ¿pero esto? Cada vez que él respiraba, notaba una sensación deliciosa en la nuca que la incitaba a arrimarse más a él, a derretirse en una rendición pecaminosa y totalmente desconocida. La humillación de haber sido encontrada en la peor posición imaginable se había desvanecido hasta dar paso a una vaga alarma, lo cual significaba que la señora Platt debía de haber omitido alguna información vital en sus consejos preventivos sobre cómo comportarse con un miembro del sexo opuesto.

Y no era que ese individuo le pareciera un bribón. Además, sabía que cuando se apeara de ese caballo en la vieja arboleda cercana a la casa de su padre, no lo volvería a ver más. No obstante, esperaba que lo que él le hacía sentir fuera del todo inusual.

Si todos los hombres despertaban esa clase de reacciones en el corazón de una muchacha, no le extrañaba en absoluto que las mujeres fueran denominadas el sexo débil.

Isabella irguió la espalda, intentando romper el encantamiento, intentando no dejarse vencer. Pero el movimiento resultó aún más nefasto. La fricción de las enaguas y del resto de su ropa interior contra los muslos de él resultó completamente explosiva. Notó el cuerpo anegado en un sudor frío, y apretó los labios para contener el intenso deseo que sentía de arrimarse más a él y ceder ante esa embriagadora sensación hasta perder totalmente el mundo de vista.

Se mordió el interior de la mejilla para forzar sus pensamientos a regresar al reino de la cordura.

 _«Quedar medio colgando en la ventana de un carruaje debe de provocar un efecto fulminante en la mente. La próxima vez, insistiré en permanecer sentada unos minutos antes de subirme a un caballo»_ , pensó.

Necesitaba encontrar algo con qué distraer la atención. Le pareció que la elección más obvia era iniciar una conversación, aunque eso suponía un buen reto. Se había mostrado tan maleducada, al negarse a decirle su nombre, se había comportado de un modo tan inaceptable, que el único consuelo que le quedaba era pensar que muy pronto lo perdería de vista y que jamás volvería a verlo. Suspiró e intentó enmendar sus desatinos.

—Siento mucho haberlo metido en este lío.

—Oh, no se preocupe, aunque debo confesarle que usted parece tener un talento innato para meterse en líos.

El murmullo hosco de su voz se filtró como una vibración en el cuerpo de Isabella, erizándole el vello de los brazos y provocándole otro delicioso escalofrío en la espalda. No tenía sentido negar la evidencia de esas palabras.

—En eso le doy la razón, señor.

— ¿Tiene frío? —inquirió él.

 _«¿Que si tengo frío? La verdad es que no recuerdo haberme sentido tan acalorada ni en pleno mes de agosto»_ , pensó ella, en cambio, contestó con un balbuceo que la traicionaba:

—Oh, estoy bien, gracias. —Isabella intentó erguir de nuevo la espalda, y oyó la respiración entrecortada de él. — ¡Vaya! ¿Le he hecho daño, señor?

— ¡No! —La negativa de Edward fue tajante, pero una de sus manos soltó las riendas para rodearla por la cintura como si quisiera reubicarla en el puesto correcto. — Pero... por favor, estese quieta.

Ella se quedó paralizada ante el tacto íntimo de esa mano sobre su vientre, pero también ante la revelación de que su tono cortado denotaba que probablemente ella no era la única que se sentía apurada ante la situación. Le lanzó otro vistazo furtivo y se quedó instantáneamente hipnotizada por su mirada directa, intensa y posesiva. En ese momento, isabella se dejó vencer por la agradable sensación de caos que su cuerpo parecía implorarle a gritos. La expresión en esos oscuros ojos verdes la dejaron sin habla, y lo único que pudo hacer fue contener la respiración.

Edward sacudió la cabeza.

—Me parece que he menospreciado su talento para crear problemas.

Ella giró la cabeza hacia él y sonrió.

—Con franqueza, señor, no me negará que intenté prevenirlo, ¿verdad? —Isabella avistó la primera curva de la vieja arboleda y decidió que había llegado el momento de separarse de su benefactor. — Bueno, me parece que, a partir de aquí, seguiré el camino a pie.

— ¿Aquí? —De la pregunta emanaba una extraña curiosidad, aunque ella se dio cuenta de que él estaba en todo su derecho de considerarla una niña tonta y maleducada.

—Mi casa está muy cerca —le aseguró ella, mientras Edward desmontaba y después la ayudaba a apearse del cuadrúpedo. — Espero no haberle ocasionado ningún grave inconveniente, al haberlo obligado a desviarse de su camino. Si sigue por este sendero, llegará otra vez a la carretera principal y, desde allí, el pueblo queda a tan sólo unos pocos kilómetros de distancia.

Él le propinó una extraña sonrisa enigmática.

—Estoy seguro de que seré capaz de encontrar mi camino desde aquí.

—Bueno, gracias de nuevo por todo —dijo ella, arrebujándose en el abrigo para no echar en falta el calor del cuerpo de él en su espalda. Acto seguido, le tendió la mano.

—Espero volver a verlo algún día, en unas circunstancias no tan comprometedoras.

Él no parecía convencido de su sinceridad, pero aceptó la mano de ella con un gracioso ademán caballeresco.

—Eso espero. —Inclinó levemente la cabeza sobre su mano y después la soltó, tal y como dictaba la costumbre.

Isabella se aderezó la bufanda y dio media vuelta para iniciar una enérgica marcha hacia su casa sobre unas piernas temblorosas. Los efectos posteriores al abrazo de él parecían no querer abandonarla, al igual que su ligero aroma masculino. Tras dar varios pasos, se atrevió a mirar hacia atrás y se quedó sorprendida al ver que él ya había montado en su caballo y había desaparecido.

 _«¡Caramba! ¡Qué rápido se ha marchado!»_ , pensó. Se ajustó el sombrerito. No podía culparlo. ¿Qué esperaba? ¿Otra protesta por parte de él alegando que una dama no debería caminar sola con ese tiempo tan inclemente? No, tampoco deseaba que él la siguiera. Explicar su llegada a pie a su padre y a los criados ya le iba a resultar costoso, ¿pero personarse en casa con un hombre? ¡Ninguna tarea asignada por la señora Platt para las Navidades podría excusar tal comportamiento!

No, seguro que eso era lo más conveniente. De ese modo, podría caminar tranquilamente hasta su casa, y si la suerte la acompañaba, todos olvidarían rápidamente el lío que se organizaría para recuperar su equipaje y el carruaje, y nadie le preguntaría cómo había salido del riachuelo sin mojarse la falda.

Unos minutos más tarde, la casa apareció ante sus ojos, e Isabella apresuró el paso.

 _«¡Uf! Lo peor de los contratiempos durante estas vacaciones ya ha pasado»_ , se dijo, intentando infundirse ánimos a sí misma.

* * *

 ** _Hola mis amores!_**

 ** _¿Que les pareció el capitulo? ¿Que tal los personajes de Edward y Bella? ¿cual fue su parte favorita?_**

 ** _Personalmente me encantan, y la parte en la que Edward rescata a Bella de la ventana hahahahahah ¡Me fascinó!_**

 _ **Esta es una historia corta, estoy pensando en publicar una vez a la semana, pero de ustedes depende la regularidad con la que publique, me encanta leer sus reviews y saber sus opiniones.**_

 ** _¿REVIEWS?_**

* * *

 **Roxy Sanchez:** Claro que me acuerdo de ti! creo que, eres la que mas reviews me ha dado xD

Fue horrible lo que paso, me alegra muchísimo que estés bien y espero que tu familia por igual, deseo de todo corazón que la situación en manta mejore y ten por seguro que oro para que suceda.

 **Tahirizhita grey pattz:** gracias! y yo las extrañaba a ustedes :D

No tengo grupo, la verdad es que me cree una pagina en fb para eso, pero no la uso! No sabría que publicar ademas de adelantos xD y como generalmente solo publico una historia a la vez y son taaan cortas no veo la necesidad de tener una.

* * *

 _Gracias a todas/os las/os que siguieron y marcaron como favorito tanto a mi como a esta adaptación, muchas gracias por el apoyo:_

 _ **Gabs Frape, aday, scarlett003, Aliapr-peke, Autumntales, .56, crazzyRR, snowcullen, Dess Cullen, bbluelilas, zeron97, DBMR1, Miss Rose Atomic Frozen, Little Whitiee, , ang3lpop, MiaCarLu, Karen CullenPattz, danielaMc1, IngridMMP, Eni-Cullen-Masen.**_

 _Mil gracias por sus reviews a :_

 _ **Roxy Sanchez**_

 _ **Tahirizhita grey pattz**_

 _y a los anónimos también ;)_


	3. Capitulo 2

**.**

 **.**

 **VACACIONES SIN CONTRATIEMPOS**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

 **Disclaimer:** ni la historia, ni los personajes me pertenecen. Esto es una adaptación.

 **Summary:** Con esa tendencia a no librarse de los constantes contratiempos y su forma de ser caótica, Isabella no es la mujer más adecuada para el señor Edward Cullen, el joven de porte serio que siempre se rige por la lógica y por la razón. ¿O quizá sí? (ÉPOCA) ADAPTACIÓN.

* * *

 **Capítulo 2**

 **.**

 **.**

 **EPOV**

 **.**

 _»Las mujeres son siempre una inagotable fuente de problemas.»_

Edward estaba orgulloso de haber mantenido la distancia de las garras maquiavélicas de las féminas. Se había pasado muchos años obcecado en ganarse la vida y amasar una pequeña fortuna, con la firme determinación de demostrarse a sí mismo que era capaz de sobrevivir sin recurrir a su familia. Un matrimonio de conveniencia era la única vía socialmente aceptable para que un hombre de su posición adquiriese riqueza, pero aun así algo poderoso en su interior repudiaba esa posibilidad. Había visto a otros hombres, incluyendo a su padre, reventar su fortuna y su reputación por culpa de mujeres que les habían pagado sólo con penurias. Por eso Edward estaba orgulloso de no mostrarse tan ciego ante las trampas del amor como la mayoría de los hombres de su misma posición.

Al menos, hasta hoy.

La verdad era que esa muchacha parecía tener un imán para atraer problemas, y cualquier hombre con un mínimo de sentido común habría sabido exactamente lo que debía hacer. No obstante, eso no evitaba que Edward se sintiera inmerso en una nebulosa en ese momento. Ella le había pedido que la dejara marchar justo en las lindes de la propiedad de su anfitrión. Desde su llegada unos días antes, había tenido tiempo de sobra para familiarizarse con la propiedad y había reconocido la arboleda al instante. Le parecía demasiada coincidencia. Era evidente que esa muchacha era otra de las invitadas de Swan.

Y eso significaba que no habría forma de librarse de ella.

Su damisela alterada llegaría a pie, y él podía anticipar su cara de susto cuando fueran presentados formalmente. La muchacha le había pedido que mantuviera el secreto del incidente en el carruaje, pero aun así él se preguntaba si ella confesaría lo sucedido en el instante en que lo viera de nuevo.

Edward frunció el ceño mientras el mozo de cuadras se le acercaba y asía las riendas para permitirle desmontar. No debería estar preocupado por la reacción de esa señorita, se recordó a sí mismo. Pero en lugar de desear atrincherarse entre los clásicos de la biblioteca de Swan, se vio sumido en la necesidad de soñar despierto acerca de la misteriosa invitada y en cómo progresaría su insólita relación en los días venideros. Sus pensamientos derivaron en unas imágenes nada inocentes de ese trasero redondo pegado a él, de esas curvas firmes y lascivas, y recordó lo sumamente ligero y cálido que le había parecido ese cuerpo entre sus brazos, que se había amoldado perfectamente al suyo en medio de sus piernas.

Le costaba creer que ella no hubiera sido consciente del poder que ejercía sobre él.

Cada meneo empujaba más su trasero contra su excitadísimo miembro viril; Edward no había sido capaz de decidir si, cada vez que se movía para acomodarse en la silla del caballo, ella estaba atormentándolo deliberada o inocentemente. En cualquier caso, había sido un tormento que habría soportado felizmente durante bastantes kilómetros más.

—Maldición —gruñó mientras enfilaba hacia la casa. Estaba allí para pasar sólo unos días; una Navidad lejos del aburrimiento y de la monotonía de Londres, y no para perseguir una aventura potencialmente peligrosa. Ella se había negado a revelarle su nombre, lo cual significaba que podría ser una señorita con un considerable número de amistades y familiares que no dudarían en hacer añicos las primeras muestras de interés que él profesara por ella.

¡Pero en qué estaba pensando! ¡Él no planeaba expresar su interés por ella! Lo último que necesitaba era meterse en un lío con una mujer que quizá resultaba ser la amante de su anfitrión.

No, ella había prometido no meterse en líos durante las vacaciones, y él era el último hombre sobre la faz de la Tierra que iba a poner en entredicho su juramento.

El pequeño resbalón durante sus vacaciones navideñas había quedado atrás, oficialmente zanjado.

 **.**

 **BPOV**

 **.**

— ¡Mi cielo! ¡Qué alegría verte! —Charlie Swan abrió los brazos a su única hija mientras ella descendía por las escaleras—. Me han dicho que has llegado a pie, aunque yo no me lo he creído. ¡Dime que no has venido andando desde Londres!

Isabella se precipitó sobre él, sonrojándose ante tal pregunta.

—No seas tonto, papá. —Lo besó en la mejilla y se sintió instantáneamente reconfortada por su abrazo. — El carruaje se averió en el camino, y no iba a pasar parte de mis vacaciones sentada en el borde de la carretera.

— ¿Y dónde está Gilbert, tu cochero? —preguntó, esbozando una mueca de disgusto—. ¡Ya le daré yo a ese truhán, si ha sido capaz de dejarte sola y desprotegida en la carretera! Ella alzó un brazo y depositó una mano pacificadora en la mejilla de su padre.

—Le pedí que fuera al pueblo a pedir ayuda, pero entonces me di cuenta de que estaba demasiado cerca de casa y de mi querido papá y no pude esperar. No seas duro con él, papá. Estaba impaciente por verte, y el trayecto ha sido tan corto como un simple paseo.

Él la soltó, colmado de orgullo y de afecto.

—Bueno, ahora déjame que te eche un vistazo. ¡Te has convertido en una señorita muy guapa! Apenas te reconozco.

Era el mismo comentario que le hacía cada vez que regresaba de la escuela, pero no por ello Isabella dejaba de sentirse adulada. Su madre había muerto cuando ella era todavía muy pequeña, y puesto que su padre había centrado toda su atención en sus negocios, Isabella siempre había hecho lo que había podido para demostrar que aún sin contar con la influencia de una madre, podía llegar a convertirse en una dama. Cuando su querido padre recibía los informes refiriéndole las travesuras de su hija en el colegio, jamás la regañaba. En lugar de eso, alababa sus magníficos progresos y eso cimentaba la determinación de Isabella de no defraudarlo.

—Soy más alta —comentó ella, con timidez.

—Eres la viva imagen de tu madre, que en paz descanse —le estrujó las manos—. Pero será mejor que no siga por esa vía, porque si no me emocionaré. ¿Estás lista para conocer a nuestros huéspedes?

—¿Has invitado al señor Black otra vez este año?

El señor Black era uno de los amigos de toda la vida de su padre, y un gruñón recalcitrante, pero Isabella adoraba sus descripciones sobre las fiestas navideñas de antaño, cuando su madre alegraba la casa comportándose como una excelente anfitriona.

Su padre negó efusivamente con la cabeza.

—El pobre no se encuentra muy bien, y no se sentía con ánimos para soportar el viaje. Pero nos envía recuerdos, y además ha preguntado por ti.

—Qué atento. —Isabella se colgó del brazo de su padre y ambos se dirigieron al salón. — ¿Estará llena la casa, durante estas Navidades?

—No, no demasiado llena —le aseguró él—. Tu prima llegará pasado mañana, y los Delani ya están instalados. La señora Clearwater también ha venido, ¡y ha traído a sus doguillos! ¡Ah! Y también está el señor Cullen.

— ¿El señor Cullen?

—Lo conocí en el club, y posiblemente zanjemos algún que otro negocio en el futuro. Su familia está pasando el invierno en algún país del sur de Europa, y el señor Cullen prefería estar más cerca de casa. Al final conseguí convencerlo para que pasara unos días con nosotros. Y no creas que es un don nadie, ¿eh?

— ¿Acaso nosotros lo somos?

—El señor Cullen es un caballero, y muy serio, por cierto; pero le he prometido toda la paz y la quietud del mundo, y hasta ahora creo que está más que satisfecho.

Al llegar a las cristaleras que comunicaban el pasillo con el salón, Isabella sintió un escalofrío en la espalda. Estaba acostumbrada a los excéntricos amigos de avanzada edad de su padre, y a sus aburridos socios de negocios.

—Estaré tan callada como un ratoncito de iglesia, papá. El señor Cullen ni siquiera se enterará de que estoy aquí.

Su padre la miró con escepticismo pero con ternura, y ella lo empujó cariñosamente hacia la puerta antes de que él pudiera expresar sus serias dudas al respecto. Isabella aspiró hondo y coronó sus labios con la mejor de sus sonrisas.

— ¡Aquí está! ¡Oh, Charlie! ¡Esta muchacha va a romper muchos corazones! — exclamó la señora Clearwater, quien rápidamente atravesó la sala como un galeón a toda vela. Era una vecina y vieja amiga de la familia, a la que Isabella soportaba por el bien de su padre. El enorme escote de la señora Clearwater quedó al descubierto cuando ésta se inclinó para propinarle un beso en la mejilla. Los perritos de la anciana empezaron a corretear entre sus pies, e Isabella retrocedió tan pronto como pudo.

No le pasó desapercibido el uso inapropiado que esa mujer había hecho del nombre de pila de su padre, mas no le pareció el momento oportuno para expresar la necesidad de recurrir a un trato más formal.

—Me halaga, señora Clearwater. Cuánto me alegro de verla, y ha venido con sus... sus cachorros. ¡Qué monos que son!

Uno de esos bonitos cachorros se había escondido debajo de su falda, e Isabella tuvo la impresión distintiva de que el animal estaba atacando uno de sus tobillos.

—Sí, son una verdadera monada. No puedo ir a ningún sitio sin ellos —declaró la señora Clearwater, sin darse cuenta del caos que se iniciaba.

Isabella procuró ocultar su aprieto, y echó un vistazo al resto de la sala en busca de un aliado. La señora Delani se había quedado deliberadamente sentada, manteniendo sabiamente sus pies a salvo debajo del sofá. El señor Delani se levantó y se inclinó cortésmente para saludarla, pero también regresó al santuario de su asiento rápidamente. Ambos le sonrieron desde sus apoltronadas posiciones estratégicas, aunque el señor Delani no apartaba la vista de esos insidiosos animalitos con cuatro patas.

Su padre carraspeó antes de soltar a Isabella para que ella pudiera adentrarse en la sala y evitar pisar a una de las monadas de la señora Clearwater. —Son unos animalitos con una energía incombustible... —declaró el anfitrión.

— ¡Oh! —Otro mordisquito en el tobillo. Isabella deseó no haberse cambiado las botas de viaje por esos delicados zapatitos que, por lo que parecía, volvían locos a los cachorros. — ¿Cuántos... cuántos perritos tiene, señora Clearwater?

Una patadita sutil sólo consiguió animar más el juego, pero la señora Clearwater no parecía darse cuenta del problema en el que se encontraba Isabella. La pobre muchacha estaba literalmente atrapada contra la puerta y los colmillos del chiquitín.

—Cinco —proclamó la dama con orgullo, apresando a uno de los malandrines perros entre sus brazos, y luego desplazándose atropelladamente hacia el sofá más próximo a la chimenea. Echó otro vistazo a Isabella.

— ¿No piensa unirse a nosotros? La señora Delani se disponía a ofrecernos todos los detalles sobre el enlace de su hija mayor.

—Enhorabuena, señora Delani. Tanya debe de estar muy contenta. —Isabella se apoyó en una de sus piernas, e intentó librarse de los incisivos dientes del cachorro. El perro, sin embargo, parecía haber decidido que ella era una presa demasiado apetitosa como para dejarla escapar, y contraatacó con una maniobra digna del mejor estratega.

Todo el equilibrio y la paciencia de Isabella estaban a punto de venirse abajo. Hizo un último intento por no pisar al cachorro ni perder su pie, y entonces ocurrió lo inevitable: tras un pequeño chillido de sorpresa, Isabella empezó a tambalearse hacia atrás.

En lugar de realizar un aterrizaje de lo más aparatoso sobre el suelo del salón, unos fornidos brazos la atraparon por la espalda, y una voz familiar resonó en sus oídos:

—Disculpe, señorita.

— ¡Jacob! —exclamó la señora Clearwater, quien finalmente había visto al cachorro juguetón saliendo de debajo de la falda de Isabella. — ¡Eres un chico muy malo!

Durante un momento, Isabella no estaba segura de a quién había llamado «Jacob» la señora Clearwater, si al perrito o a su salvador. El hombre todavía la sostenía entre sus brazos, aguardando cortésmente a que ella recuperase el equilibrio, mientras la sorpresa y el susto se apoderaban lentamente de ella.

 _« ¿Qué hace él aquí? ¿Y la señora Clearwater se ha atrevido a llamarlo "chico malo"? ¿Qué diría esa mujer, si pudiera leer mis pensamientos? ¿Si supiera que cada vez que este hombre me toca pierdo la cabeza?»_

Isabella se apartó de él, sintiendo un abochornante calor en las mejillas mientras se daba la vuelta para mirarlo a la cara.

—Gra... gracias, señor.

—Señor Edward Cullen —intervino su padre en un tono jovial—, le presento a Isabella, mi hija.

El hombre que la había rescatado dos veces ese mismo día se inclinó caballerosamente hacia ella, con una expresión imposible de descifrar.

—Es un placer, señorita Swan.

Ella lo saludó con una genuflexión de cortesía, deseando una vez más poder ser invisible.

—Señor Cullen. —El aire quedó apresado en su garganta mientras se dedicaba a examinar detenidamente la apariencia de su interlocutor. En su impecable indumentaria a la última moda, parecía aún mucho más guapo que en su primer encuentro.

—Acérquese, señor Cullen —lo invitó la señora Delani, señalando hacia una silla vacante. — Apenas le hemos visto durante estos últimos días.

—Oh, siento haber estado tan recluido. Me temo que no soy una persona demasiado sociable; prefiero el silencio de la biblioteca.

— ¡Bobadas! ¡Seguro que sabe disfrutar de una buena compañía, señor! —exclamó la señora Clearwater.

Isabella echó un vistazo a la sala, y no vio nada que pudiera incentivar a un hombre para quedarse. Entre la señora Clearwater y sus diminutos canes con la carita negra, la historia que los Delani habían prometido sobre el enlace de su hija, y su propia intervención como la hija maleducada y patosa del anfitrión, ¿qué hombre desearía quedarse? Tras echar una rápida ojeada a su padre, supo que éste no se disponía a auxiliar al pobre señor Cullen ante los halagos entusiastas que le lanzaba la señora Clearwater; no le quedaba otra opción que intentar rescatar a ese hombre.

—No se trata de debatir las habilidades sociales del señor Cullen —apostilló Isabella con una sonrisa, como si todos estuvieran de acuerdo—, pero lo cierto es que no podemos competir con la agradable soledad que ofrece la biblioteca, ¿no le parece?

 _«Ya está. Una salida airosa para permitir que este hombre se escabulla sin que nadie lo retenga»_ , pensó. Estaba segura de que a la señora Platt le habría parecido bien su intervención.

—Es verdad que la biblioteca ofrece otra clase de atractivos, señorita swan — repuso él, con los ojos destellando maliciosamente—, pero no me gustaría que los invitados de su padre se formaran una impresión errónea de mí.

Ante el asombro de Isabella, él atravesó la sala y aceptó el asiento situado enfrente de una entusiasmada señora Clearwater. Los perritos lo observaron unos momentos, pero no hicieron ningún esfuerzo por atacarlo o por catar sus zapatos. — ¡Ah! ¡Mucho mejor! —La señora Clearwater asintió con cara de satisfacción—. Ahora ya nos conocemos todos.

Mientras todos los ojos parecían posarse sobre el señor Edward Cullen, Isabella se acomodó en un asiento mullido cerca de la ventana, todavía sin dar crédito a que el hombre que había sido testigo de su humillación unas horas antes se alojara en casa de su padre.

—Sí —convino él, y luego acarició a uno de los perritos—. ¿Hace mucho tiempo que conoce a la familia Swan, señora Clearwater?

Ella sonrió con un marcado orgullo, feliz de ser el centro de atención.

— ¡Tanto como mi memoria me lo permite! Recuerdo cuando el señor Swan compró esta casa para seducir a su joven prometida, y recuerdo las innumerables travesuras de su hija cuando apenas levantaba tres palmos del suelo.

— ¿De veras? —respondió él inocentemente—. La señorita Swan no tiene el aspecto de ser una gran aventurera.

Los ojos de Isabella se agrandaron descomunalmente cuando se dio cuenta de que él se acababa de posicionar hábilmente fuera de la línea de fuego, ¡y que le había lanzado a ella! La simpatía que sentía hacia él se evaporó en un abrir y cerrar de ojos, y en silencio se juró pagarle con la misma moneda cuando se le presentara la oportunidad.

— ¡Oh, sí! —Continuó jocosa la señora Clearwater—. ¡Era tremenda! ¡No deje que lo engañe con su apariencia modosita! —La mujer se giró hacia su anfitrión—. Era más traviesa que cualquier otra chiquilla. ¿Lo recuerda, señor Swan? Siempre estaba encaramándose a los árboles y trotando como una criatura indomable y salvaje.

— ¡Me parece que exagera, señora Clearwater! —protestó su padre con la debida gentileza.

— ¡Ja! Como cuando la pillaron desnuda en el jardín del párroco...

— ¡Sólo tenía ocho años! ¡No era perversa, y tampoco es verdad que estuviera desnuda! —Isabella perdió los nervios al darse cuenta del gran interés que todos los allí presentes mostraban por el escandaloso cambio en la conversación, especialmente Edward Cullen. —Estaba persiguiendo un conejo, que se había metido en un hoyo. Me quité el vestido para no ensuciarlo. ¡Tenía que meterme en ese hoyo!

En la sala estalló un coro de risotadas, y la señora Clearwater aplaudió entusiasmada.

— ¿Lo ve, señor Cullen? Las apariencias engañan.

El señor Cullen sacudió la cabeza repetidas veces.

—Ni que lo diga.

Isabella esbozó una mueca de contrariedad. —Mire, señor, puede estar seguro de que los días en que perseguía conejos han quedado lejos, muy lejos.

—Sólo pretendía señalar que la historia revela una mente creativa y, aparentemente, una mente con una genuina forma de actuar ante los problemas. — Sus ojos serios cedieron el protagonismo a una embaucadora sonrisa—. No me refería a que tuviéramos que preocuparnos por su falta de decoro actual.

Isabella se cruzó de brazos, y por unos instantes se debatió entre la terrible necesidad que sentía de gritar o de simplemente contestar a la provocación con otra sonrisa. ¡Ese hombre la sacaba de sus casillas!

—Mi hija es especial —intervino su padre en un tono lleno de orgullo protector—. Y se acabó eso de ventilar historias del pasado. —Se acercó a ella y la rodeó por el hombro con un brazo para infundirle ánimos—. Incluso una dama con una conducta intachable tiene derecho a mantener en secreto los contratiempos que sufrió en la infancia.

Ella lo rodeó con un efusivo abrazo, encantada ante su implacable defensa.

—Gracias, papá.

La señora Clearwater puso cara de enojada, visiblemente en desacuerdo de que el escarnio terminara tan rápidamente.

—Tiene usted razón, señor swan, pero no pretendía ofender a su hija con mis comentarios. ¿A quién no le gusta pasar un buen rato recordando viejos tiempos y agradables reminiscencias?

La señora Delani, que era notoriamente tímida, intervino con unas estudiadas muestras de dulzura:

—Yo siempre lo paso muy bien con una compañía tan grata como la suya, señora Clearwater.

—¡Oh! ¡Es usted un encanto! —Repuso la señora Clearwater vehementemente—. Pero... ¡Huy, perdón! ¡Nos habíamos olvidado de sus extraordinarias novedades! Estoy segura de que el señor cullen estará más que encantado de oír todos los detalles sobre la inminente boda entre su hija y el señor Volturi el próximo verano.

—No creo que sea correcto marear al pobre señor Cullen con esas historias. —Rio el anfitrión. — A los solteros no les gusta escuchar esa clase de exposiciones sobre bodas inminentes.

—Es cierto. Son pocos los hombres libres que muestran interés por esas cuestiones —admitió el señor Delani. Le propinó a su esposa una mirada cariñosa y le acarició fugazmente la mano. — Espera a que el señor Cullen sienta el dolor de la flecha de Cupido en el pecho, cuando encuentre a la mujer de su vida; entonces, se mostrará encantado de soportar las descripciones detalladas del ajuar de la novia y de la vajilla de porcelana.

El señor Cullen sacudió la cabeza vigorosamente.

—Lo siento, señor, pero no creo en querubines con saetas, y tampoco busco una esposa.

— ¡Ningún hombre la busca! —El señor Swan miró al señor Delani con aire conspirador. — Pero tanto si lo hacemos como si no, ésta siempre acaba por aparecer.

El señor Cullen se movió incómodo en su asiento.

—Me temo que es inútil defenderme, puesto que aquí no hay nadie que esté de mi parte.

Isabella se mordió el labio inferior. Le habría encantado anunciar que él tenía todo el derecho del mundo a elegir su propio destino. Pero tras su patético debut, estaba segura de que cualquier comentario que hiciera sería tomado a broma. Después de todo, un buen matrimonio estaba considerado el mejor premio que uno podía conseguir, y si rebatía esa cuestión, lo único que conseguiría sería que su padre se preocupara y que se diera cuenta de que su hija había aprendido algo más que latín, en la escuela de la señora Platt.

— ¡Oh! ¿Lo ve? Ahora la señorita Swan se ha quedado desilusionada, señor Cullen —lo reprendió la señora Clearwater.

—No, se equivoca —terció Isabella, que no deseaba que ese malentendido quedara sin zanjar. — La envidia no tiene nada que ver con la decepción, señora Clearwater.

— ¿Siente envidia de nuestro querido soltero de oro? —la pinchó alegremente la señora Clearwater.

Isabella elevó la barbilla desafiante, terriblemente consciente de que todos los ojos en la estancia estaban posados en su persona, así que hizo lo que pudo por mostrar un semblante bravo y audaz.

—Los hombres tienen la suerte de hacer siempre lo que quieren. Simplemente siento envidia de las posibilidades del señor Cullen. Después de todo, parece un hombre suficientemente ágil como para evitar las flechas de Cupido, si mantiene sus ideas claras. En cuanto a mí, diría que me resulta del todo imposible evitar tropezar a cada paso que doy.

Su último comentario puso punto y final a la cuestión, ya que los congregados estallaron en unas sonoras carcajadas. Y todo a su costa, aunque Isabella estuvo complacida de pagar ese precio con tal de cambiar el hilo de la conversación.

Isaballa estudió sus manos en su regazo hasta que la conversación se desvió hacia temas menos punzantes. El señor Delani se interesó por los nuevos galgos que acababa de adquirir el anfitrión, y después la señora Clearwater comparó el tiempo que había hecho recientemente con las tormentas del mes anterior. Cuando Isabella se creyó segura de estar a salvo, se arriesgó a levantar la vista.

La cadencia de las voces se mitigó cuando se dio cuenta de que el señor Cullen la estaba mirando fijamente, con unos ojos que ni la juzgaban ni se burlaban de ella, sino que la estudiaban con un palmario interés. Parecía como si estuviera intentando averiguar sus secretos o decidir una cuestión de gran relevancia. Isabella no estaba segura de si debía sentirse insultada o si debía permitir que continuara ese análisis tan exhaustivo. Habría sido más fácil bajar la barbilla y clavar la vista en el suelo, ignorando el escrutinio al que estaba siendo sometida. Pero habría sido una decisión cobarde, y algo en su interior se negaba a dejarse vencer con tanta facilidad.

 _«No le tengo miedo, señor Cullen. Y no me importa haber quedado varias veces humillada ante usted en lo que va de día. ¡Así que ya puede mirarme todo lo que quiera!»_ , lo provocó mentalmente.

Sin embargo, las cosquillas que sentía en el estómago contradecían sus pensamientos llenos de coraje. La atención que él le propinaba la ponía nerviosa, y un intenso calor se adueñó de ella al recordar el trayecto de vuelta a casa que habían hecho juntos, a lomos de su caballo. Ningún hombre la había rodeado por el talle ni la había estrechado contra él de ese modo tan íntimo; de nuevo sintió ese amplio pecho y esos hombros en la espalda.

Isabella se sonrojó y decidió tirar la toalla. Apartó la vista y la fijó en un lugar relativamente seguro: una estantería llena de objetos curiosos. Por primera vez, recordó los avisos de la señora Platt —con más peso y sustancia—. Por lo que parecía, los hombres podían ocasionar más problemas que un par de zapatitos de distinto color.

 _« ¡Maldito fuera!»_ ¡Oh! ¡En la primera ocasión que tuviera, pensaba dejarle la espinilla amoratada!

Cuando volvió a mirar a Edward, vio que él había centrado toda su atención en su padre. Perfecto. Ahora podría estudiarlo sin reparos. Vestido con colores oscuros, el solemne pañuelo blanco que llevaba anudado al cuello apenas mitigaba su apariencia de pantera acechadora. Su pelo desaliñado rompía con la tendencia del momento en la capital, y sus rizos negros como el hollín estaban bruñidos por unas oscuras vetas de color caoba. Sus facciones eran angulosas y elegantes. Le gustaban las firmes líneas de su boca y las pequeñas arrugas que se le formaban en la frente cuando la señora Clearwater decía algo particularmente inapropiado. Su padre lo había descrito como un hombre muy serio, y lo creía; a pesar de que sospechaba que él ocultaba un interesante sentido del humor que no quería que los otros vieran por alguna razón.

Ese pensamiento la hizo sonreír. A partir de ahora, lo trataría como a cualquier otro de los socios de su padre. A pesar de ser mucho más joven, no difería en absoluto de los otros invitados que habían pasado por esa casa. Seguramente, él buscaría la compañía masculina, preferiría hablar de negocios y de caballos, y se limitaría a saludarla con una leve inclinación de cabeza cortés cuando se cruzaran por el pasillo.

Ahora sólo hacía falta imaginárselo con un ataque de gota para que la ilusión fuera completa.

* * *

 ** _Hola mis amores!_**

 ** _Siento_** ** _mucho la tardanza se que hace dos días debía publicar pero la universidad me lo complico un poquito y les pido perdón por eso._**

 ** _Quiero contarles que hace unos días leí una historia que me hizo reír tanto DIOS! en verdad hacia mucho tiempo que no leía una así de divertida y romántica, así que quiero recomendarsela a quienes no la han leído y me cuentan que les pareció ¿sí?_**

 ** _La historia se llama Buscando parís y es una adaptación de Pennywitch._**

 ** _y ahora pasemos a esta historia! cuéntenme ¿Que les pareció el capitulo de hoy?_**

 ** _Esto se esta poniendo cada vez mas interesante ¡a que si! xD_**

 _ **Recuerden que de ustedes depende la regularidad con la que publique, me encanta leer sus reviews y saber sus opiniones.**_

 ** _¿REVIEWS?_**

* * *

 **Roxy Sanchez:** me alegro mucho Roxy. Un besote para ti :*

 **crucitaegr:** tendrá sus momentos ;) jijiji

 **Maribelho:** Bienvenida! me alegra mucho que la adaptación sea de tu agrado. pásate por mi perfil y mira que tal mis otras adaptaciones ;)

Un beso y espero leerte pronto :D

 **PanquesitosConLeche92:** Awwww que linda! :´) yo también las extrañe y haré todo lo posible para que la abstinencia sea mínima xD

* * *

 _Gracias a todas/os las/os que siguieron y marcaron como favorito tanto a mi como a esta adaptación, muchas gracias por el apoyo:_

 ** _PanquesitosConLeche92, tulgarita, nikyta, elizabeth1485, gabylmutis, Lunita Black27,_** ** _BaniBlack_** , _**AnnaLau2, Ine L.B, Delvis Daiana, bbluelilas, ADEC, monze urie, beky09,**_ _ **Gabs Frape, aday, scarlett003, Aliapr-peke, Autumntales, .56, crazzyRR, snowcullen, Dess Cullen, bbluelilas, zeron97, DBMR1, Miss Rose Atomic Frozen, Little Whitiee, , ang3lpop, MiaCarLu, Karen CullenPattz, danielaMc1, IngridMMP, Eni-Cullen-Masen.**_

 _Mil gracias por sus reviews a :_

 ** _PanquesitosConLeche92_**

 ** _Maribelho_**

 ** _Lunita Black27_**

 ** _KarenCullenPattz_**

 ** _crucitaegr_**

 _ **DBMR1**_

 _ **bbluelilas**_

 _ **Roxy Sanchez**_

 _ **Tahirizhita grey pattz**_

 _y a los anónimos también ;)_


	4. Capitulo 3

**.**

 **.**

 **VACACIONES SIN CONTRATIEMPOS**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

 **Disclaimer:** ni la historia, ni los personajes me pertenecen. Esto es una adaptación.

 **Summary:** Con esa tendencia a no librarse de los constantes contratiempos y su forma de ser caótica, Isabella no es la mujer más adecuada para el señor Edward Cullen, el joven de porte serio que siempre se rige por la lógica y por la razón. ¿O quizá sí? (ÉPOCA) ADAPTACIÓN.

* * *

 ** _HOLA BEBEEEEEEEES! Xd_**

 ** _Disculpen que las/os haya abandonado pero hace poco estaba en parciales y ya luego de ellos no tenia ganas de actualizar, pero ya volví y les tengo un regalo (redoble de tambores por favor) xD_**

 ** _UN MARATO00000N! \\(*0*)/_**

 ** _Así es mis amores el día de hoy les estaré publicando algunos capítulos incluyendo este, estén pendientes!_**

* * *

 **MARATÓN** **CAPITULO 1/3**

 ** _\\(*0*)/_**

 ** _..._**

 **Capítulo 3**

 **.**

 **.**

 **BPOV**

 **.**

El sueño parecía esquivarla, y finalmente Isabella abandonó la lucha. Se destapó retirando la colcha con las piernas y suspiró, decidida a hacer un buen uso de las tranquilas horas de oscuridad que todavía le quedaban por delante. Jamás había malgastado el tiempo ganado a un ataque de insomnio ocasional, aunque este ataque tuviera un motivo excepcional: su mente se negaba a dejar de revivir las sensaciones que había sentido mientras cabalgaba con el señor Cullen esa mañana. El ejercicio resultaba francamente exhaustivo.

Se cubrió con el batín, se calzó las zapatillas, y se dirigió a la ventana para admirar la bella escena invernal. La escarcha lo cubría todo con una sutil capa resplandeciente que aparecía y desaparecía mientras las nubes pasaban por delante de la luna.

« _Hogar, dulce hogar»_ , cómo lo había echado de menos durante esos meses; una larga ausencia que añadía cierto encanto a todos los detalles que recordaba de la casa y sus ocupantes. Ahora, el regreso le había resultado igual de dulce. Habían recuperado su equipaje esa misma tarde, y habían sacado el carruaje y los caballos de ese enclave sin demasiados problemas. Pero las noticias sobre el accidente y el estado de embriaguez de Gilbert habían llegado a oídos de su padre, y él la había llamado después de la cena para darle un fuerte abrazo y expresarle lo mucho que sentía lo ocurrido. Gracias a la insistencia de Isabella, su padre no había sido muy duro con el pobre Gilbert. En lugar de echarlo de patitas a la calle, había confinado al cochero a limpiar las cuadras durante un mes, y Isabella se sentía aliviada. Apoyó la cabeza contra el frío y húmedo cristal, deseando poder darle menos preocupaciones a su padre y más satisfacciones.

Se arrebujó en el batín, y decidió que no había nada más que hacer que olvidarse de ese día por completo. No necesitaba ninguna vela para llegar hasta la biblioteca.

Pensaba obsequiarse a sí misma con un magnífico regalo de bienvenida: apoltronarse en su sillón favorito y leer un buen libro. Seguramente eso la ayudaría a dejar de pensar en el problemático señor C...

— ¿Las jóvenes damas no suelen ir siempre acompañadas de una carabina con fauces de dragón?

Ella se quedó un momento paralizada en el umbral de la puerta de la biblioteca, cuando divisó al hombre problemático en cuestión, ocupando su sillón favorito, pero a pesar de ello no se demoró en contestar:

—No creo que a la señora Hale le haga gracia esa descripción. Lamentablemente, su hermana se ha puesto enferma y ha tenido que ir a su casa para ayudarla durante las vacaciones.

La pantera se levantó del sillón y se acercó al fuego que chisporroteaba en la chimenea.

— ¿Dejándola desprotegida?

Ella elevó la barbilla con porte desafiante.

—No estoy... desprotegida.

Él enarcó una ceja mientras examinaba la amplia estancia.

— ¿Ha traído a uno de esos cachorros con usted?

Ella sonrió.

—La verdad es que esos animalitos son infalibles. ¿Acaso cree que necesito protección?

Él cerró el libro que sostenía en las manos.

— ¿De los tipos como yo?

—Bueno... quiero decir... —balbució ella—, usted no es...

— ¿Peligroso? —remató él con una sonrisa burlona.

La interrogación le provocó a Isabella un delicioso escalofrío en la espalda. Él se había desprendido de su abrigo y del pañuelo que lucía en el cuello, y simplemente llevaba una camisa de lino blanco por encima de sus elegantes pantalones. Estaba de pie ante ella, con una elegancia decadente, y con el cuello a la vista. Isabella no podía apartar los ojos de ese nuevo trozo de piel expuesto por primera vez. Imaginó que podía ver su pulso desbordado de tensión en su cuello, siguiendo el mismo ritmo frenético que el que le marcaba su propio corazón.

—Es un invitado de mi padre, y mi padre no suele invitar a... hombres peligrosos.

—Entiendo. —Su mirada era inescrutable, y consiguió que Isabella se acalorase. — ¿Está completamente segura?

Ella tuvo que hacer un esfuerzo para no dar un paso atrás.

—Me parece que intenta aparentar ser más temible de lo que verdaderamente es, señor. Pero esta mañana se comportó como un verdadero caballero al rescatarme, y no como un villano. Además, me cuesta creer que una mente asesina decida ocultarse en una biblioteca en plena noche, para leer... —dio un paso hacia delante para obtener una mejor perspectiva del libro que él sostenía entre las manos— ¿a Jonathan Swift?

—A veces me divierten los escritores pesimistas como Swift —confesó tranquilamente, sin perder la compostura—. Me levantan el ánimo, por comparación.

— ¿No suele estar animado?

—Casi nunca, pero claro, los asesinos como yo tenemos que guardar las apariencias.

Isabella se echó a reír.

—Procuraré no olvidarlo.

—Bueno —dijo él, cruzándose de brazos y apoyando todo el peso de su cuerpo en la pierna derecha. Sus ojos la repasaron de arriba abajo con una evidente apreciación, haciendo que Isabella recordara de repente que no iba convenientemente vestida para un debate sobre literatura—. He de admitir que jamás se me había ocurrido que el hecho de reflexionar sobre mis gustos literarios pudiera ser tan... revelador.

— ¡Vaya! ¡Qué calamidad! —exclamó ella suavemente, mientras una ola de vergüenza invadía todo su ser. Con toda esa plática sobre el peligro, se había empezado a imaginar a ladrones y a asesinos, mientras que él se estaba refiriendo a la imprudencia de conversar con un individuo prácticamente desconocido, a solas, en mitad de la noche, y con pijama.

Él la miró solemnemente, pero sus oscuros ojos verdes se iluminaron divertidos al ver que ella se estaba poniendo visiblemente nerviosa.

Isabella empezó a juguetear con un botón de su batín.

—Yo... creo que será mejor que me vaya. Tampoco es que pensara quedarme; sólo pretendía coger uno de mis libros favoritos y regresar a mi habitación. —Se dirigió hacia una de las estanterías y tomó un volumen sin siquiera mirar el nombre. Lo estrechó contra su pecho y volvió a girarse hacia él—. Bueno, pues nada, buenas noches.

Él soltó su libro sobre el sillón y se le acercó; las llamas del fuego realzaban sus rasgos felinos. Isabella sintió simultáneamente un escalofrío de placer y una leve crispación de miedo. Era como si, de repente, cada uno de los nervios de su cuerpo se sintiera en armonía con él, sin importarle en absoluto que fuera tan tarde.

Se detuvo ante ella, isabella notó que le faltaba el aire. Seguramente no se atrevería a...

Él deslizó los dedos por la cubierta del libro, y se lo quitó de las manos con una pasmosa facilidad.

— ¿El manual de lady Peabody sobre cómo crear bellas composiciones florales?

—Yo no... Yo no podía dormir —intentó excusarse ella.

—Ah, pues entonces, seguro que esto solventará su problema. —Le ofreció nuevamente el manual—. Así que es uno de sus libros favoritos, ¿eh?

Isabellla le arrebató el pequeño volumen, lamentándose de no haber elegido un libro sobre el arte de propinar buenas patadas en la espinilla que seguramente contendría unas cuantas anécdotas divertidas. Elevó la cara y lo miró a los ojos, y otra fulminante ola de alarma la hizo estremecer. Él se hallaba muy cerca, pero de un modo extraño, no suficientemente cerca.

 _« ¡Vamos, vete! Dale las buenas noches y vete. Te estás comportando como una verdadera mema»_ , se reprendió en silencio.

Sin embargo, en lugar de eso, se oyó a sí misma decir:

—Quería darle las gracias por... mantener su palabra. Podría haberlo contado antes, en el salón, cuando la señora Clearwater empezó a referir mis travesuras infantiles.

—Un caballero siempre mantiene su palabra. —Sus ojos se oscurecieron de un modo tan seductor que Isabella sintió otro sedoso escalofrío de placer en la espalda.

—Pues me siento afortunada, de estar ante un caballero —susurró.

Él sacudió la cabeza lentamente; la luz del fuego iluminaba su sonrisa embaucadora, una sonrisa que logró inmovilizarla mientras él se le aproximaba aún más.

— ¿Es ésa la impresión que le doy?

—Bueno, usted... —De repente, Isabella no podía recordar por qué creía que él era todo un caballero, ni mucho menos por qué estrechaba el libro de lady Peabody con tanta fuerza contra el pecho, como si fuera un escudo—.Sí, lo es.

—Ah —asintió él con la cabeza. — Si usted lo dice, entonces supongo que será verdad. —Levantó la mano lentamente y acarició la larga trenza que reposaba sobre el hombro de Isabella. — Sin embargo, me parece que he rehusado con demasiada facilidad a la oportunidad de jactarme de haberla rescatado. Seguramente su padre se sentiría encantado de...

— ¡No se atreverá!

—Bueno —dijo él, encogiéndose de hombros, un simple gesto que desvió la atención de Isabella de su enorme mano, que seguía acariciando su trenza. — Desde el momento en que acepté engañar a su padre, no he dejado de sentirme culpable; es un hombre por el que siento un enorme respeto y del que espero ganarme la confianza para que lleguemos a hacer algún día negocios juntos. Mi reputación está ahora en entredicho, y me hallo a su entera merced. No creo que sea justo que me haya pedido ese enorme favor sin...

— ¿Sin? —ella contuvo la respiración.

—Sin darme nada a cambio —soltó él, con una voz profunda y suave, como una caricia.

— ¿Quiere dinero? —exclamó ella, perpleja.

Edward arqueó las cejas con incredulidad, y sus dedos cesaron de jugar con la trenza de Isabella.

—Señorita Swan, tiene usted una imaginación muy traicionera.

— ¿Qué clase de pago sugiere, entonces? —lo apremió ella.

—Yo estaba pensando en un beso.

Por un momento, Isabella podría haber jurado que el espacio de separación entre ellos había disminuido, que súbitamente todo el aire en la biblioteca se había cargado eléctricamente. La sensación la envolvió con tanta celeridad que se maravilló de que, sin siquiera tocarla, él pudiera evocarle un calor tan parecido al que uno sentía cuando le subía la fiebre.

Los labios de Edward rozaron los de ella por un momento fugaz, un roce sedoso lleno de promesas; pero antes de que Isabella pudiera saborear el tierno impacto del beso, él la estrechó entre sus brazos, desplegando las gigantescas manos en su espalda, y las primeras impresiones se desvanecieron en un dulce mareo mientras la boca de él se posaba implacable sobre sus labios. Ella abrió la boca ante el torrente de pasión desenfrenada, y el descubrimiento de la lengua de él y las sensaciones que despertaron en su interior lograron que perdiera el mundo de vista. Él le mordisqueó el labio inferior, y Isabella notó cómo se derretía ante ese lujurioso placer tan delicioso. Jamás se había sentido presa de una pasión tan licenciosa, que la llevaba a desear tocarlo y probarlo. Soltó un gemido, que no se parecía al suspiro que lanzaría una dama. Era un pequeño gemido de necesidad, que se le había escapado sin querer, mientras se arqueaba contra él, anhelando más.

Sin previo aviso, él concluyó el beso de una forma gentil, y a Isabella se le cortó la respiración cuando él retrocedió un paso y aflojó los brazos alrededor de su talle.

—Señorita Swan...

— ¿Sí?

Ella se mantuvo rígida; le costaba un enorme esfuerzo centrarse en su cara. De repente, sus bellas facciones se contrajeron en una mueca de consternación al pensar en la descarada reacción que había tenido ante ese beso embriagador.

 _«Oh, no. Estoy segura de que, como mínimo, una dama habría protestado ante tal desfachatez. ¿Lo habré defraudado, al no actuar de ese modo?»_ Él la soltó y se inclinó hacia delante para recoger del suelo el libro que Isabella había soltado, y ella sintió que la preciosa intimidad del momento se escurría de sus dedos.

—Esté tranquila. Guardaré fielmente su secreto. —Edward le ofreció el delgado volumen y acto seguido hizo una leve reverencia, concluyendo de ese modo tan efectivo el mágico momento.

—Espero que disfrute de la excelente compañía de lady Peabody.

Ella asintió, todavía medio mareada, y salió de la sala disparada como una flecha.

En lugar de sentirse aliviada, estaba confusa por el abrupto final de ese beso y por el sentimiento de una absoluta decepción.

 _« ¿Decepcionada? ¿De que él me acabe de demostrar que es todo un caballero? ¿Cómo es posible? ¿Qué opinaría la señora Platt? Algo severo acerca de no perder el mundo de vista ni un sólo momento, y de actuar con el debido decoro, seguro. ¡Santo cielo! Pero si estaba ahí, en pijama, charlando con él... y dejando que él me...»_

No le cabía la menor duda de que el señor Cullen se había sentido defraudado ante su reacción. Se encerró precipitadamente en su habitación, y pensó que debería estar agradecida de que la única testigo de su locura más reciente fuera lady Peabody y sus bellas composiciones florales.

 **.**

 **EPOV**

 **.**

Edward la observó mientras ella se marchaba, y necesitó unos instantes para recuperar la compostura.

 _« ¡Maldita sea!»_

Regresó junto al fuego y empezó a pasearse delante del sillón sintiendo una enorme frustración. Había ido a la biblioteca para alejarse del fantasma de Isabella Swan, que no lo dejaba dormir, y lo que había pasado era que había sucumbido al encantamiento de la sedosa piel de esa hechicera. Isabella había llegado ante él como una visión envuelta en encajes de color marfil y lacitos verdes, y toda su sobria filosofía se había desmoronado como un castillo de naipes.

El pequeño reloj barroco sobre la repisa de la chimenea marcaba las doce y media, y Edward detuvo su marcha finalmente. Su intención no había sido tocarla, ni mucho menos iniciar un juego sensual de chantajes. Pero no había tenido la sensación de que eso fuera un juego. Por primera vez en su vida, su lógica infalible no se había entrometido en su camino para recordarle las peligrosas consecuencias.

La inexperiencia de ella había quedado dulcemente en evidencia, pero ver su inocencia y su reacción inesperada cuando él la tocó tampoco le provocó ni una gota de aversión. Sin embargo, ella era la hija de su anfitrión. Él era un huésped bajo su techo. Sería un terrible acto de villanía aprovecharse de la invitación de Swan para seducir a su hija. Además, sólo faltaban unas pocas semanas para el debut de la señorita Swan en sociedad, y la muchacha poseía una fortuna con la que cualquier soltero sin compromiso, que se hallara en la franja entre los dieciocho y los ochenta años, soñaría. Una voz seca en su interior le recordó que ella era exactamente la clase de condecoración que su propia familia esperaba que él consiguiera.

Ahora, todos sus votos de integridad personal y proclamaciones contra ese tipo de matrimonios le sabían a ceniza en la boca. Si un caballero jamás faltaba a su palabra, entonces, se había metido en un buen lío.

* * *

 ** _CUÉNTENME MIS AMORES!_**

 ** _¿Que les pareció el cap de hoy? ¿Valió la pena tanta espera? ¿y que me dicen del beso? DIOSSS_**

 ** _¿Que piensan del maratón, les gusta la idea?_**

 ** _Por favor dejenmelo dicho en sus reviews, ustedes saben que me encanta leerlos y lo mejor de todo es que son gratis xD_**

 ** _LES MANDO UN BESOTE Y NOS ESTAREMOS LEYENDO EN EL PRÓXIMO CAP :*_**

* * *

 **Roxy Sanchez:** La señora clearwater no es mala simplemente le gusta ser el centro de atención y encuentra demasiado divertidos los infortunios de isabella como para no compartirlos. Que bueno que te haya gustado mi recomendación y si quieres mas solo tienes que decirme, en lo personal a mi me gustan humor/ romance, de hecho es todo lo que leo xD y una que otra con drama.

 **Gabs Frape:** Espero que si ;) besos para ti.

 **vanex:** de nada, espero que te haya gustado!

* * *

 _Gracias a todas/os las/os que siguieron y marcaron como favorito tanto a mi como a esta adaptación, muchas gracias por el apoyo:_

 ** _cielo carlie cullen, SweetRosemary76, CammiB, Maybgnz, AdriiRomero14, mican, Rucky, Dark Side of Everyone, Semivampiro, Meiko23,_** ** _PanquesitosConLeche92, tulgarita, nikyta, elizabeth1485, gabylmutis, Lunita Black27,_** ** _BaniBlack_** , _**AnnaLau2, Ine L.B, Delvis Daiana, bbluelilas, ADEC, monze urie, beky09,**_ _ **Gabs Frape, aday, scarlett003, Aliapr-peke, Autumntales, .56, crazzyRR, snowcullen, Dess Cullen, bbluelilas, zeron97, DBMR1, Miss Rose Atomic Frozen, Little Whitiee, , ang3lpop, MiaCarLu, Karen CullenPattz, danielaMc1, IngridMMP, Eni-Cullen-Masen.**_

 _Mil gracias por sus reviews a :_

 ** _vanex_**

 ** _Gabs Frape_**

 ** _PanquesitosConLeche92_**

 ** _Maribelho_**

 ** _Lunita Black27_**

 ** _KarenCullenPattz_**

 ** _crucitaegr_**

 _ **DBMR1**_

 _ **bbluelilas**_

 _ **Roxy Sanchez**_

 _ **Tahirizhita grey pattz**_

 _y a los anónimos también ;)_


	5. Capitulo 4

**.**

 **.**

 **VACACIONES SIN CONTRATIEMPOS**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

 **Disclaimer:** ni la historia, ni los personajes me pertenecen. Esto es una adaptación.

 **Summary:** Con esa tendencia a no librarse de los constantes contratiempos y su forma de ser caótica, Isabella no es la mujer más adecuada para el señor Edward Cullen, el joven de porte serio que siempre se rige por la lógica y por la razón. ¿O quizá sí? (ÉPOCA) ADAPTACIÓN.

* * *

 ** _HOLA BEBEEEEEEEES! Xd_**

 ** _Disculpen que las/os haya abandonado pero hace poco estaba en parciales y ya luego de ellos no tenia ganas de actualizar, pero ya volví y les tengo un regalo (redoble de tambores por favor) xD_**

 ** _UN MARATO00000N! \\(*0*)/_**

 ** _Así es mis amores el día de hoy les estaré publicando algunos capítulos incluyendo este, estén pendientes!_**

* * *

 **MARATÓN** **CAPITULO 2/3**

 ** _\\(*0*)/_**

 ** _..._**

 **Capítulo 4**

 **.**

 **.**

 **BPOV**

 **.**

— ¿Has dormido bien?

Isabella se ruborizó mientras tomaba asiento en la mesa dispuesta para el desayuno.

—Sí, papá, gracias.

Él sonrió jovialmente y, sin darse cuenta del visible malestar de su hija ante la pregunta que le acababa de formular, volvió a concentrarse en la comida.

—Supongo que no hay mejor descanso posible que el de tu primera noche de vuelta a casa.

— ¡Oh, sí! —convino ella, centrándose en los huevos de su plato. No podía recordar cuándo se había quedado dormida la noche anterior, pero unos extraños sueños obsesivos, en los que aparecía Edward, la acosaron hasta la mañana. Cuando el sol la sacó de la cama sin compasión, Isabella ya había decidido que un beso podía resultar nocivo para la salud. ¿Cómo era posible que alguien pudiera sobrevivir mucho tiempo sin dormir?

— ¡Ah! ¡Señor Cullen! —Exclamó su padre. — Me preguntaba si lo veríamos esta mañana.

Isabella agarró con fuerza el tenedor para que no se le cayera mientras intentaba recuperar la compostura y esbozaba una sonrisa estudiada.

—Buenos días, señor Cullen.

—Buenos días, señorita Swan. —Se sentó enfrente de ella, con un aspecto totalmente relajado, como si hubiera pasado una buena noche.

—Cuánto me alegro de tenerlos aquí a los dos —prosiguió el señor Swan. — Quería pedirles un favor.

— ¿Qué clase de favor? —preguntó Isabella.

—Bueno. —Su padre apartó el plato con el arenque ahumado—. La señora Clearwater me ha pedido que la acompañe a realizar algunas compras en el pueblo. Todavía le faltan algunos regalos más para Navidad, y no me parece bien que vaya sola.

—Es usted un anfitrión muy considerado, señor —apuntó Edward.

— ¿Y el... favor? —lo apremió Isabella, un poco confundida.

—Lamentablemente, también le había prometido al señor Cullen que saldríamos a cabalgar juntos esta tarde para que viera toda la finca. Estaba pensando que puesto que a ti, hija, también te gusta pasear por el campo, podrías reemplazarme. —La miró con ojos esperanzados, como un estudiante que implora un premio. — De verdad, no deseo incordiarte, pero la señora Clearwater es muy insistente, y creo que a mí también me iría bien acercarme al pueblo; de paso podría realizar las últimas compras navideñas que me quedan por hacer.

Isabella tragó saliva. No deseaba defraudar a su padre, pero... ¿quedarse a solas con el hombre que conseguía que sus huesos se derritieran como la mantequilla?

¿Después de ese magnífico beso?

—Me encantaría, pero estoy segura de que el señor Cullen preferirá esperar a salir contigo otro día, papá. Quizá mañana o...

—Hoy hace un día espléndido. Sería una pena desaprovecharlo —la interrumpió Edward, con un porte absolutamente inocente, aunque de sus ojos emanaba una chispa de diversión ante la reacción de Isabella. — Estoy seguro de que usted será una guía perfecta. He de confesarle que esperaba con muchas ganas ese paseo a caballo, señor, así que es muy generoso por su parte ofrecer a su hija como voluntaria.

— ¿Lo ves? —Su padre se inclinó sobre la mesa para acariciar la mano de su hija. — ¡Así todos aprovecharemos el día!

— ¿Quieren que le pida a la señora Delani que venga con nosotros para que no nos quedemos solos, la señorita Swan y yo? —se ofreció Edward, e Isabella se mordió el labio para no soltar un gritito de sorpresa. No había esperado esa reacción tan caballerosa por parte de él para protegerla. Antes de que ella pudiera secundar el brillante regreso de los correctos modos, su padre ondeó una mano en señal de negación.

—A la señora Delani no le gusta montar a caballo, y, francamente, no creo que estas circunstancias requieran de la supervisión de una dama de compañía.

— ¿Qué circunstancias? —preguntó Isabella, sin poderse resistir.

Su padre soltó un bufido y los miró a los dos con ojos benévolos.

—Supongo que puedo confiar a ciegas en el señor Cullen; un hombre con una reputación intachable, que tiene fama de evitar cualquier aventura amorosa. No, no estoy preocupado, en absoluto.

Isabella no estaba segura de sí sentirse adulada por la confianza que le demostraba su padre o un poco disgustada de que se equivocara tanto. En cualquier caso, no podía enzarzarse en una discusión sin revelar demasiados detalles de sus propias transgresiones. Se arriesgó a mirar al señor Cullen, y él le regaló otra de sus sonrisas embaucadoras. Edward se giró entonces hacia su padre.

—Gracias, señor.

 _« ¡Es una conspiración! Bueno, ¡y qué más da! No le tengo miedo, señor Cullen, y por más apuesto que sea, no importa»_ , pensó Isabella. Sólo estaba segura de una cosa: si permanecía montada en su caballo todo el tiempo, él no tendría la oportunidad de volver a besarla. _«Soy capaz de atarme a la silla, si es necesario.»_ Ella acució a su caballo para que pasara delante y marcara el paso, secretamente encantada de la pequeña yegua dócil y de su dulce comportamiento. Al señor Cullen no parecía importarle el paso tan lento que su caballo joven y vigoroso se veía obligado a seguir. Brillaba un sol invernal y la temperatura era agradable, a pesar de que algunos pequeños parches de nieve persistían en los recodos más oscuros de la arboleda. A Isabella le encantaba ese paraje, y estaba orgullosa de que su padre hubiera procurado salvar los vestigios del viejo bosque, que se había ido empobreciendo a lo largo de los años a causa de los agricultores y los aparceros que habían pasado por allí. De niña, siempre había imaginado que los árboles eran unos viejos amigos y unas enormes moradas para las hadas y los duendes de los que le hablaba su abuela. La belleza del paisaje era innegable y pura. Mientras recorrían las tierras de la finca, avanzando por un sendero a través de la arboleda, Isabella se sintió aliviada de disponer de su propio caballo, a pesar de que la vista de los muslos del señor Cullen bajo esos ajustados pantalones de montar de piel de arce era suficientemente sugerente como para erizarle el vello de los brazos. Lo miró a la cara, con la intención de reorientar sus pensamientos.

—Cuénteme más cosas acerca de usted, señor Cullen.

Él enarcó las cejas.

— ¿Por dónde quiere que empiece, señorita Swan?

—Oh, por cualquier detalle que considere interesante —sugirió Isabella al tiempo que esbozaba una sonrisa—. ¿Por su familia? ¿Su casa? ¿Quizá desearía hablarme de sus negocios?

Él se echó a reír.

— ¿Y aburrirla hasta el cansancio?

—No creo que usted sea tan tedioso.

Él se encogió de hombros.

—Sólo si su noción de pasarlo bien es significativamente modesta.

— ¡Se está haciendo el misterioso a propósito! —lo acusó ella, echándose a reír.

— ¿Los caballeros no pueden mantener sus secretos? ¿Sólo las damas pueden hacerlo? —contraatacó él.

— ¡Ajá! ¡Entonces, admite que es un caballero!

Él sonrió enigmáticamente.

—Lo intento.

—Me parece, señor, que es usted un bribón, y no crea que me va a engañar tan fácilmente. —Elevó la barbilla, intentando mostrar firmeza ante sus palabras descaradas.

—Gracias a Dios que se ha dado cuenta —repuso él—. ¿Pero cómo sabe que soy un bribón?

Ella se sonrojó.

—Bueno... sé distinguir los indicios.

— ¿De veras? —Su escepticismo era palpable, y eso consiguió ponerla nerviosa.

—Ha de saber que lo sé todo acerca de los canallas.

—Lo sabe todo. Entiendo. ¿Y los indicios?

—Los canallas son guapos y encantadores, demuestran una enorme facilidad a la hora de flirtear, y eso los hace muy afables. Un canalla ignora las normas de la buena sociedad, pero es como un camaleón: encaja perfectamente en cualquier lugar, y normalmente es bien recibido en toda clase de círculos sociales.

— ¡Uf! Todo eso me suena a la descripción de un hombre pernicioso —la interrumpió él, con la expresión sombría a pesar de que la chispa de diversión de sus ojos lo traicionaba—. Desde luego, un hombre al que es mejor evitar.

Ella frunció el ceño, dándose cuenta de que, a ese condenado, todo lo que acababa de decir le parecía un cumplido.

—Los canallas no tienen credibilidad —añadió ella secamente.

—Así que un hombre misterioso sería...

—Un caballero jamás necesita prevaricar —asintió Isabella triunfalmente, encantada de que su argumento hubiera llegado a un punto tan ingenioso.

—Muy bien. —Edward se inclinó hacia ella como si se dispusiera a revelarle una confidencia. — Eso acotará su búsqueda de esposo. Supongo que está buscando un hombre muy honesto que sea feo, completamente aburrido, pero con unas excelentes referencias y con unos buenos contactos en la alta sociedad. Ah, y por supuesto, como un miembro que respeta estrictamente las reglas, no deberá demostrar ninguna clase de interés hacia su persona que no vaya más allá de unos tanteos para tomar o —si me permite la desfachatez— besar su mano, ¿no es así?

Isabella se quedó boquiabierta. La descripción que ella había hecho de un canalla no le había parecido cómica, pero esa descripción opuesta que acababa de escuchar le parecía francamente absurda. No era un debate en el que pudiera transigir.

— ¡Está malinterpretando deliberadamente lo que he dicho! ¡Y también pretende exaltarme deliberadamente!

Con un movimiento brusco, desvió la yegua leal fuera del sendero, con la intención de agrandar la distancia entre ellos. Pero en lugar de un interesante espectáculo de independencia, el destino volvió a intervenir en su contra. Su mente estaba tan ofuscada con el maldito señor Cullen que no se fijó en la vía que había elegido. La densidad de la arboleda tampoco invitaba o permitía el ligero galope que ella había imaginado, y por eso se dio de bruces con el desastre a unos escasos metros: las ramas bajas formaban una enmarañada red letal, unas ramas que se enredaron en su sombrerito y en sus rizos y que no le permitieron seguir avanzando.

El dolor que sintió de repente en la cabeza fue agudo, pero la humillación de haber quedado atrapada justo delante de los ojos del señor Cullen era aún peor.

Isabella levantó los brazos para intentar liberarse, pero tan sólo consiguió que la yegua se pusiera nerviosa ante el forcejeo.

— ¡Soooooo!

— ¿Señorita Swan? —La voz de Edward llegaba desde la seguridad del sendero.

— ¿Sí, señor Cullen? —respondió Isabella calmadamente, con la firme determinación de no hacer un estrepitoso ridículo que acabara con el poco orgullo que le quedaba.

 _«Por lo menos sigo pegada a mi silla»_ , se dijo.

— ¿Quiere que le eche una mano, señorita?

Isabella notó cómo se le helaba la sangre al reconocer las palabras. En dos días, se las había apañado para quedar atrapada dos veces, y de nuevo era el magnífico señor Cullen quien venía en su ayuda.

—Me apetecía... imitar a Absalón.

Isabella oyó cómo él se le acercaba, el sonido de las herraduras de su caballo silenciadas por la suave hojarasca.

—No se mueva. —Su voz era reconfortante, para evitar que la yegua se desbocara al verse acorralada por el otro caballo. Edward se acercó lentamente, mientras apartaba las ramas bajas y despejaba el camino hacia el punto más enmarañado para alcanzarla. Al fin, colocó su caballo al lado de la yegua. Su expresión era de clara preocupación, pero intentó infundirle ánimos—. Quédese tan quieta como pueda, señorita Swan, y la liberaré en un instante. Ella empezó a asentir con la cabeza, pero se detuvo en seco al sentir un desagradable tirón en el pelo. Era evidente que las ramas se negaban a dejarla marchar.

—Supongo que lo de hacerme invisible sigue sin ser una opción, ¿no?

Él sonrió.

—No se me había ocurrido. Pero veamos si puedo ayudarla y luego ya hablaremos de esa posibilidad.

Edward se enfrascó en separar las ramas de su pelo con una enorme gentileza.

Isabella contuvo la respiración mientras él partía varias ramitas y, con delicadeza, separaba poco a poco su cabeza del sombrerito de amazona. Éste estaba atrapado por otra rama incisiva, pero él manipuló cuidadosamente el accesorio de rabiosa actualidad en un intento por salvarlo. Finalmente, estudió el sombrerito unos momentos, y lo depositó a su espalda.

— ¿Ya ha pasado lo peor? —preguntó ella serenamente, hipnotizada ante su increíble meticulosidad.

—Casi —la reconfortó él. Se quitó los guantes, y volvió a inclinarse hacia ella. Esta vez, sus ojos se encontraron con los de Isabella, y ella casi soltó las riendas de su caballo. Estaba increíblemente cerca, y de repente, Isabella no deseaba nada más que la volviera a besar.

—Si sostiene las riendas de mi yegua y la mantiene inmóvil, estoy segura de que podré acabar de desenredarme el pelo —se ofreció ella.

Él sacudió la cabeza.

—Paciencia, bonita.

Isabella separó los labios con la intención de reprenderlo por su cumplido desvergonzado, pero el tacto de las manos de Edward silenció su protesta. Él continuó desenredando el pelo con una pasmosa gentileza, rompiendo las ramitas, haciendo que Isabella suspirase ante la soporífera sensación que le provocaban esos dedos que le acariciaban su cara y su cuello desnudos, y liberaban uno a uno sus mechones.

— ¡Ay! —gimió Isabella, cuando una ramita rebelde la pinchó en la cara.

Él bajó la mano y le acarició la mejilla, y sus dedos descendieron lentamente hasta su mandíbula y después hasta su cuello. Su tacto era puro pecado.

—No se mueva.

 _« ¡Una orden más fácil de dar que de cumplir, señor Cullen! ¡Maldito sea! ¡Me está torturando deliberadamente!»_ En la arboleda sólo se oía el ruido de las ramitas al romperse y la cadencia de sus respiraciones mientras Edward la liberaba, estimulándola con unas deliciosas caricias aterciopeladas.

Finalmente, el pelo de Isabella quedó totalmente libre, y la melena se desplomó en una cascada dorada de rizos bulliciosos sobre su espalda. El efecto era embriagador.

Que un hombre la hubiera liberado con tanta precisión, tan lentamente y con tanta ternura... Isabella jamás habría imaginado algo así. Una dama nunca debería permitir esa clase de libertades. Se sentía desnuda y vulnerable con el pelo suelto, y odiaba el calor que se había apoderado de sus mejillas, tiñéndolas con un rosa revelador.

—Señor... —Las palabras la abandonaron cuando divisó la llama de deseo en los ojos de él.

Con un movimiento certero, Edward la llevó desde su montura a la suya, obligándola a sentarse en su regazo. Tras unos momentos de sorpresa, ella forcejeó con él, pero Edward era mucho más fuerte que ella.

—Señor, no debería...

Los labios de Edward descendieron implacables, dibujando una línea sensual a lo largo de su mejilla hasta su garganta.

—Dios mío... —murmuró ella, agarrándose a las solapas del abrigo de Edward y cediendo ante sus tiernas atenciones, y ofreciéndose a él con un absoluto abandono.

La arboleda empezó a dar vueltas como un tiovivo a su alrededor, mientras el mundo se encogía para sostenerlos sólo a ellos dos. Con una de sus manos todavía enredadas en la melena de Isabella, Edward se movió para no perder el control. Le desabrochó los botones de la chaqueta de amazona, y sus manos se deslizaron hasta los botones en forma de perla que cerraban el cuello de la blusa, un ligero toque explorador en las fronteras entre la piel de él y la de ella, que a Isabella le provocó una intensa sensación de calor, que nacía en su espalda e iba a morir entre sus piernas.

Los labios de Edward abandonaron la venita que marcaba el pulso desbocado en su garganta para ir en busca de sus labios. Ese beso no tuvo un inicio tierno, sino que traicionó abiertamente la sed que él sentía, y la que ella también sentía. Fueron unos besos duros y posesivos, que la inflamaron, e Isabella sólo pudo aferrarse más a él para saborear mejor el fiero y dulce gusto de su boca. Notaba sus labios hinchados y suaves contra los de él, y soltó un gemido cuando la lengua de Edward probó las sensibles comisuras de su boca. Cuando la mano varonil se desplazó hasta sus pechos, y el dedo pulgar empezó a juguetear con su pezón sobre las finas capas de seda, la necesidad acuciante que Isabella sentía se hizo tan insoportable que el placer adoptó un cariz doloroso.

 _« ¡Dios mío! Una dama no debería... ¡Oh! ¡Dios mío!»_ , pero aun así Isabella no podía ofrecer ni una pizca de resistencia a esas manos tan poderosas. En lugar de eso, deseaba romper los botoncitos en forma de perla y sentir directamente el calor de esas manos sobre su piel. Abrió los ojos descomunalmente, atónita ante sus propios deseos.

Él jadeó levemente a modo de respuesta, cuando ella arqueó la espalda como si instintivamente le pidiera más. La estrechó contra su cuerpo y se desplazó un poco hacia atrás para que ella pudiera acomodarse mejor entre sus piernas.

—Es usted una sirena, ¿lo sabía?

Sus palabras la embriagaron, y ella intentó dibujar su propia senda de besos a lo largo de la garganta varonil, hasta que encontró la venita que marcaba el punto más sensible y allí se detuvo. Instintivamente, Isabella empezó a mordisquearlo, y se vio rápidamente recompensada por un abrazo más posesivo. Entonces Edward desplazó la mano hasta los botones de su blusa. Las pequeñas perlas cedieron fácilmente, y las cintas de su corsé y de su blusita interior tampoco ofrecieron resistencia.

El tacto de sus dedos desnudos sobre la perfilada curva de su pecho le produjo un temblor de necesidad. La boca de Edward volvió a adueñarse de la suya, apoderándose de sus gemidos y de sus suspiros mientras su pezón se endurecía con cada una de sus caricias; la danza circular que realizaban sus dedos seguía el ritmo de su lengua, y la conducía irremediablemente a una espiral de éxtasis. La boca de él empezó a alejarse de sus labios para catar la tirantez de esa perlita rosada que coronaba su pecho, e Isabella pensó que no había ninguna sensación más erótica que la suave fricción de esa lengua caliente contra su pezón excitado.

 _«Esto... va más allá... que cualquier... otra sensación... posible... ¿Cómo podré...?»_

Los pensamientos coherentes parecían eludirla, e Isabella casi sollozó ante el terrible deseo que la consumía. La imponente mano izquierda masculina empezó a deslizarse por su espalda, siguiendo una línea recta hasta llegar a su muslo, y no se detuvo; siguió bajando, por encima de su falda de amazona, y ella tembló.

 _«Si él pretende...»_

Isabella no tenía ni idea de a dónde iba a desembocar esa danza, pero cada nervio de su cuerpo parecía contraerse ante la exploración a la que estaba siendo sujeta.

Tembló y se pegó más a esos muslos tan duros, y sintió otra descarga de tensión y de calor. Edward empezó a levantarle la falda muy despacio, y con sus dedos encontró la piel firme y cálida del muslo de Isabella, justo donde acababan las medias. Deshizo los lacitos para acariciar la piel. Lentamente, su mano empezó a ascender, e Isabella se preguntó si una persona podía llegar a morir de ese extático placer.

Y entonces, él se detuvo abruptamente. Levantó la cabeza y la miró con los ojos muy abiertos.

— ¿Le he... le he hecho daño? —preguntó ella, confundida.

Él sacudió la cabeza y luego sonrió. —Una horquilla.

— ¿Una horquilla?

Edward se llevó la mano a la parte baja de su espalda y sacó el sombrerito de amazona completamente aplastado. Se había sentado encima sin querer, y una temible horquilla de pelo le había propinado un buen pinchazo en el trasero.

—Es muy difícil comportarse siempre como un caballero —se lamentó él con una sonrisa burlona, al tiempo que sacudía la cabeza. Con firmeza pero sin perder la delicadeza, empezó a abrochar las cintas de la ropa interior de Isabella, cerrando con una pasmosa calma todo aquello que había desatado tan enfebrecidamente.

Isabella contuvo la respiración cuando los dedos de él rozaron su piel desnuda.

—No sé qué decir. —Estaba segura de que no existía ningún manual del protocolo a seguir en esa situación en particular. Le ardía la cara a causa de la terrible vergüenza que sentía por las libertades que le había permitido tomarse, por las libertades que le había rogado que se tomara.

Él la miraba de nuevo con una intensidad y una sed que la hizo temblar entre sus brazos.

—Será mejor que retomemos el sendero y que regrese a su casa sana y salva. Tiene todo el camino de vuelta para pensar en una buena reprimenda con la que sermonearme, y le prometo que acataré cualquier castigo que considere oportuno.

Ella asintió, mientras una sonrisa pícara se perfilaba en sus labios.

—De acuerdo.

—De momento, gire la cara hacia mi hombro. No soporto ver esos feos arañazos. —Con un ademán protector, guió a la yegua a través de la arboleda hasta el caminito del que se habían alejado.

Isabella se sintió aliviada ante el indulto, y rezó para que el color de sus mejillas desapareciera ahora que no lo miraba directamente a los ojos. Cuando estuvieron muy cerca de los establos, desmontaron de los caballos.

Con un nerviosismo manifiesto, Isabella acabó de abotonarse la blusa hasta la garganta, se alisó la falda y se apresuró a enderezarse el abrigo de amazona, deseando poderse aplicar parte del mencionado sermón.

«Una dama debería ser capaz de pensar en una tremenda reprimenda ahora mismo. ¿Pero qué le digo?»

—Bueno, ¿listo para entrar en casa?

—No, todavía no. —Edward sacó de su bolsillo un puñado de horquillas que había ido guardando mientras procedía a rescatarla—. Será mejor que primero se recoja el pelo. Ella las aceptó con una carcajada nerviosa.

— ¡Ah, sí! Me costaría más explicar ese detalle que el hecho de haber perdido un carruaje.

—Me gustaría ayudarla, pero... —Un fugaz destello de deseo en sus ojos fue una excusa más que elocuente para no acercarse a ella. Definitivamente, no era sensato probar la resolución de ambos permitiendo que él la volviera a tocar.

—No —convino ella sin dudar—. Puedo... apañarme yo sola. Sólo... sostenga mí sombrero un momento, por favor.

Isabella jamás había hecho la simple tarea de acicalarse el pelo delante de un hombre que la miraba fijamente. Después de su acalorado intercambio, le parecía absurdo pedirle que mirase hacia otro lado mientras ella se recogía la melena en una trenza. Pero resultaba imposible evitar la gran sensación de intimidad que confería el momento. Nerviosa, intentó distraerlo para que no le demostrara su abierta admiración ante sus esfuerzos.

—Tiene una ramita en el pelo, señor.

Edward la encontró sin ninguna dificultad y se la sacó bruscamente. Estaba enredada en uno de los primorosos rizos negros que cubrían su nuca.

—Gracias.

Ella sonrió, sintiendo envidia de la inamovible serenidad que él profesaba.

—Ya no me cabe duda de que su talento innato para rescatarme, señor Cullen. De nuevo le doy las gracias, aunque me parece que ahora le toca a usted darme algo a cambio.

Edward la miró visiblemente sorprendido.

— ¿Me está pidiendo un beso?

— ¡No! —Ella se sonrojó, y se esforzó por actuar con más decoro—. Estaba pensando en... bueno, podría contarme un par de anécdotas sobre usted. Estoy decidida a... arriesgarme a morir de aburrimiento.

Él sacudió la cabeza y se echó a reír, con una risa franca, que provenía directamente del corazón, y que alteró sus rasgos completamente y consiguió que a Isabella le doliera el alma. El serio señor Cullen no se mostraba taciturno en ese momento, y a ella le encantó ver cómo él se desternillaba sin ofrecer la menor resistencia.

— ¿Cómo es posible que jamás pueda predecir lo que va a decir, señorita Swan?

Ella terminó de hacerse la trenza y de acicalarse el resto de los ricitos que le caían graciosamente por los costados y replicó animadamente: —No lo sé. A mí me parece que soy totalmente predecible. Lo que pasa es que es el resto del mundo el que parece decidido a permanecer indescifrable.

—Bueno, de una cosa estoy seguro: es imposible aburrirse con usted, señorita Swan.

Edward le entregó el sombrerito para que ella pudiera acabar de acicalarse.

Isabella se colocó el sombrerito y esbozó una sonrisa tímida.

 _«Podría decir lo mismo de ti, condenado seductor.»_

 ** _oOoOo_**

— ¡Pero si estás altísima! —chilló Victoria arrebolada de alegría, a su llegada esa misma tarde, mientras se fundía con Isabella en un afectuoso abrazo en las escaleras situadas delante de la puerta principal. — ¡Me prometiste que no crecerías más!

— ¡Sólo tenía doce años! —Isabella apenas podía respirar a causa del vigoroso abrazo, pero sonreía encantada por encima del hombro de su prima. — No esperarás que cumpla esa promesa toda mi vida.

Ambas se echaron a reír, e Isabella la soltó para inspeccionar detenidamente la estabilizada figura de Victoria. Habían pasado muchos años desde la última vez que se vieron. Victoria siempre había sido más menuda, con una delicada belleza exótica que Isabella envidiaba. Ahora, en plena explosión de juventud, la prima Victoria no decepcionaba en absoluto. Cada uno de sus flamantes ricitos Rojizos estaba en el lugar que le correspondía, enmarcando unos rasgos de porcelana perfectos, y sus ojos verdes brillaban tanto como los recordaba Isabella. Sacudió la cabeza, impresionada.

—Victora, después del viaje, en lugar de tener un aspecto decaído y fatigado, estás tan fresca como una rosa.

— ¡Bobadas! Aunque te agradezco mucho el cumplido. —Victoria se quitó el sombrero y precedió a Isabella hasta el interior de la morada—. Mis padres me han pedido que os dé un fuerte abrazo de su parte, y que os diga de nuevo que sienten muchísimo no poder aceptar la hospitalidad de tu padre para pasar juntos estas Navidades.

—Deseábamos tanto verlos...

— ¡Oh! Mira, los quiero más que a nadie en este mundo —la atajó Victoria con un gran entusiasmo—. Pero de verdad, entre las sales aromáticas de mamá, y la propensión que tiene papá a chillar en vez de hablar, puesto que se niega a admitir que está más sordo que una tapia, ¡son una imposición extraordinaria!

Isabella no agregó ningún comentario al respecto, ya que no estaba segura de cómo argumentar que siempre le habían fascinado las peculiaridades de su tía y de su tío.

Quizá porque conseguían que sus propias peculiaridades parecieran más normales.

Victoria continuó hablando mientras enfilaban hacia la habitación de invitados que habían preparado para ella.

—Me muero de ganas de saber más sobre tus aventuras en la escuela. En tus cartas me explicabas unas historias tan amenas... ¡Pero estoy segura de que has omitido los mejores detalles!

Isabella no podía contradecirla. Jamás se le ocurriría revelar sus incidentes ni travesuras por carta.

—No te preocupes, te lo contaré todo; pero sólo si antes me cuentas cómo te va en las fiestas y en las recepciones de la alta sociedad.

— ¡Oh! ¡Es genial! —Llegaron a la habitación y Victoria se desplomó en un pequeño sofá, dispuesta a continuar la animada charla con su prima en una postura más cómoda—. Sólo la emoción del primer baile ya resulta mágica. Y por supuesto, la posibilidad de entablar conversaciones en privado con hombres solteros sin temor a lo que la gente dirá.

—Sí, claro —contestó Isabella con un aire inocente. Era plenamente consciente de las normas que había infringido con el señor Cullen, pero había decidido que las normas no parecían adaptarse jamás a las extrañas circunstancias que la empujaban irremediablemente a los brazos de ese hombre.

— ¡Ya lo verás! —la reconfortó Victoria con la extrema confianza de una joven con un año de experiencia en sociedad.

Isabella intentó mostrar el debido entusiasmo.

—Sí, me muero de ganas.

—No tienes que preocuparte de nada —continuó Victoria, inclinándose hacia su prima para propinarle una palmadita en la mano, como si quisiera consolarla—. No eres fea, y cuando corra la voz de tu inmensa fortuna, tendrás un repertorio de pretendientes a tus pies.

Isabella sacudió la cabeza e intentó sonreír. Victoria seguía tan clara y directa como siempre.

—Bueno, hablemos de otros temas.

Victoria se encogió de hombros. —De acuerdo. Dime, ¿hay muchos invitados en vuestra casa? ¿Esperáis a alguien más, el día de Navidad?

—Sí, vendrán algunos más para la cena. De momento, tú eres la última que ha llegado, aunque la casa no está llena a rebosar. Los Delani están aquí, pero su hija Tanya se ha quedado en Londres con unos amigos. La señora Clearwater, seguro que la recordarás de tu última visita, ha venido con un montón de cachorros. Y... también está el señor Cullen.

— ¿El señor Cullen?

—Un posible socio de mi padre —explicó Isabella, deseando que Victoria llegara a sus propias conclusiones.

—Oh —se lamentó su prima, con una mueca de fastidio—. Siento ser descortés, pero cómo me gustaría que tu padre invitase a alguien joven y con personalidad.

Isabella tuvo que morderse el labio inferior para no decir lo que pensaba.

—Sí, bueno, son sus amigos, y no los nuestros.

Los lacayos llegaron con los baúles de Victoria, y las criadas empezaron a desempaquetar el equipaje. Puesto que durante un rato les resultaría imposible continuar departiendo en privado, isabella decidió dejar sola a su prima para darle la oportunidad de bañarse, cambiarse de ropa y organizar sus cosas. Su conciencia la amonestaba un poco por su mutismo cuando había mencionado al señor Cullen, pero ahora ya no había nada que hacer. Victoria vería por sí misma al _«joven con gran personalidad»_ , e Isabella se preguntaba si ella sería capaz de continuar fingiendo esa enorme ignorancia, como si jamás se hubiera fijado en lo apuesto que era.

 _«O como si tuviera la esperanza de que Victoria no se fijara en ese detalle. Pero... ¿qué tonterías estoy diciendo?»_ , se corrigió Isabella a sí misma, con la firme determinación de no permitir que su sentido común la abandonara por completo. No debería mostrarse interesada en si ese hombre era guapo o no. Por norma, se suponía que las chicas que aún no habían sido presentadas en sociedad no debían mostrar ninguna clase de interés por las características que un hombre como el señor Cullen pudiera poseer.

Y tampoco debería preocuparle si Victoria estaba en la posición más liberada de hacer un inventario de cada uno de los rasgos tan fascinantes de él.

Cuando Isabella entró en su propia habitación, sus ojos se posaron en el volumen con las cubiertas de piel que descansaba en la mesita de noche, al lado de su cama.

Lady Peabody se burlaba de ella en silencio, como dándole a entender que tanto si le gustaba como si no, a esa maldita especialista en botánica no se le había pasado por alto que Isabella se había pasado toda la noche desvelada, intentando no pensar en los ojos del señor Cullen. Suspiró otra vez, y se hundió en una silla próxima a la chimenea. No podía luchar contra lo inevitable. El señor Cullen conocería a su adorable prima, que jamás quedaba atrapada en la ventana de un carruaje ni entre las ramas de los árboles, ni cazaba conejos medio desnuda, y la fascinante historia que había empezado a nacer entre ellos dos tocaría irremediablemente a su fin. El señor Cullen dedicaría sus besos embriagadores a Victoria, y ella no podría alegar nada.

 _«Por lo menos, si él le presta atención a Victoria, me ignorará, y quizá consiga volver a dormir toda la noche de un tirón. Con o sin la ayuda de la vieja y polvorienta lady Peabody.»_

Lo inevitable tardó más en llegar de lo que Isabella había previsto. El señor Cullen se excusó para no bajar a cenar esa noche aduciendo que prefería comer en su habitación para así poder dedicar unas horas a la correspondencia relacionada con sus negocios. Isabella esperaba que su ausencia la hiciera sentirse un poco más aliviada, puesto que no estaba segura de sí sería capaz de mirarlo a la cara sin ponerse tan roja como un tomate.

Al día siguiente, Victoria resultó ser una novedosa distracción para la señora Clearwater y sus perritos. Las dos primas se escaparon al solárium lleno de palmeras plantadas en unas enormes macetas junto con otras clases de plantas, donde Victoria deleitó a su prima más joven con apasionantes historias sobre su primera temporada en sociedad.

—Los bailes son lo mejor de todo —le aseguró Victoria. — Incluso he destrozado varios pares de zapatitos de baile, ¡así que ya te lo puedes imaginar!

— ¿En una sola noche? —preguntó Isabella, fingiendo deliberadamente ser una absoluta ignorante respecto a esas cuestiones, con la esperanza de que Victoria se riera y cambiara de tema.

Pero la táctica no dio resultado.

— ¡No, tonta! ¡En varias noches! Bueno, tampoco es que esos zapatitos estén hechos de un material muy resistente. Hay algo excitante en el hecho de tener que sacrificar un par de adorables zapatitos de seda con lacitos, según marca la última moda, por el placer de bailar.

— ¿O quizá sea porque los zapateros desean ganar más dinero?

Victoria la miró con cara de consternación.

— ¡Isabella! ¡No deberías decir esas cosas tan vulgares! Una dama jamás debería pronunciar nada referente a los negocios, durante una conversación.

—Pues no llego a entender cómo es posible que un simple comentario acerca de la venta de zapatos pueda resultar tan repulsivo. —Isabella se mordió el labio inferior, y decidió que no valía la pena discutir por esa frivolidad. — Pero estoy segura de que tienes razón. Intentaré no olvidar tu consejo.

La expresión en la cara de Victoria se suavizó, y ésta tomó la mano de Isabella.

—Lo harás muy bien, ya lo verás. Además, tienes mucha suerte. Podrías pintarte toda de azul y chamuscar tu pelo, y todavía conseguirías cazar a un buen partido.

— ¿Ah, sí? ¿Por qué?

— ¡Por tu dote, tonta! —Victoria le soltó la mano—. Por esa simple razón, se te perdonará cualquier tontería que cometas.

—Vaya, qué reconfortante.

 _«Si una conversación acerca de los negocios se considera vulgar, entonces, ¿cómo puede ser que hablar sobre mi fortuna y mi futuro sea menos ofensivo?»_

—No seas tan comedida. Después de todo, posees un considerable número de ventajas que muchas chicas anhelan, y cuando se trata de casarse...

— ¡Ah! ¡Aquí están mis chicas favoritas! —Las interrumpió la señora Clearwater. — Ya le dije al señor Swan que seguramente estarían tan escondidas como un par de ardillas.

—Disculpe que haya acaparado a mi prima, señora Clearwater —dijo Victoria, sin inmutarse ante la intromisión—. Pero es que estamos planificando la fiesta para Nochebuena.

El gritito de susto que profirió Isabella ante la vil mentira quedó sofocado por el grito de sorpresa de la señora Clearwater.

— ¡Oh! ¡Fantástico! ¿Qué clase de planes?

Isabella no sabía qué contestar.

—Yo... ejem...

« _Esta clase de improvisaciones me matan.»_

Isabella era la peor mentirosa del mundo, así que tragó saliva y deseó que a su prima se le ocurriera una excusa convincente.

— ¡Un pequeño espectáculo!

— ¿Qué clase de espectáculo? —presionó la señora Clearwater, completamente intrigada—. ¿Un juego?

—Una actuación musical. —Victoria se agachó para acariciar a uno de los perritos— Isabella tiene una bella voz, así que hemos pensado que podríamos organizar una grata sorpresa para su padre.

Uno de los cachorros lanzó un ladrido, y a la señora Clearwater le pareció la mar de divertido el modo en que el animal había expresado su aprobación.

— ¡Fantástico! Bueno, si se trata de un secreto, entonces no diré nada, por supuesto. Ven, Jacob, dejemos solas a las jovencitas con sus planes.

Cuando la señora Clearwater hubo desaparecido, Isabella no se pudo contener.

— ¿Por qué le has contado esa mentira? ¿Una actuación musical? ¿Hablas en serio?

— ¡Un pequeño numerito! Tu padre estará encantado, y estoy segura de que lo harás muy bien. Puedes cantar, ¿no?

Isabella se quedó boquiabierta, aterrada ante el inminente desastre.

—Un poco, pero no...

— ¡Perfecto! —Victoria era el epítome de la calma—. Tu padre no se esperará nada, y se me acaba de ocurrir una brillante idea para los disfraces. Nuestra canción causará una grata impresión, ya lo verás. Yo tocaré el piano; podemos hacer un dúo.

— ¿Disfraces?

— ¡Pues claro! Oficialmente, ahora eres la anfitriona, por lo que todos esperarán que amenices la velada.

—Sí, pero con algunos juegos sencillos, o asegurándome de que no falte el vino durante toda la noche. No sé si seré capaz de...

Victoria enarcó una ceja, con una mirada de puro reto.

—No me digas que eres tímida.

—No, no es por timidez, pero es que... no se me da bien actuar. —Era la única excusa atenuante que se le ocurrió, pero aun así Isabella no estaba preparada para admitir la derrota.

—Pero yo también actuaré. No es que te haya lanzado a los lobos para que les plantes cara tú sola.

«Pues así es precisamente cómo me siento», pensó Isabella.

—Ya lo sé que no; simplemente, es que me has pillado desprevenida.

Victoria soltó una risita maliciosa.

— ¡Vamos! ¡Será muy divertido!

—Sí, muy divertido —repitió Isabella con escasos ánimos. Sólo faltaban dos días para Nochebuena. Hasta ese momento no había pensado demasiado en los preparativos; había planeado una cena tranquila, con todo lo que se esperaba de una agradable velada, pero ahora se preguntaba cómo escapar de esa encerrona que le había tendido su prima.

Victoria suspiró exageradamente.

—Te lo quería contar antes, pero me olvidé. La repentina aparición de la señora Clearwater me hizo pensar de nuevo en la idea. Además, no quería que ella se enterase de que estábamos hablando sobre casarnos. ¡Se habría puesto muy pesada, buscándonos pareja! ¿No es cierto que tiene un par de sobrinos perdidos en las bucólicas colinas de la pintoresca área rural de los Cotswolds?

—Sólo uno —aclaró Isabella, sintiendo un escalofrío ante el mero pensamiento.

— ¡Qué te apuestas a que su sobrino se parece a uno de sus perritos! —susurró Victoria con aire conspirador, y ambas estallaron en sonoras carcajadas.

Isabella se puso de pie.

—Ven, me gustaría saber por qué me busca mi padre.

— ¡Para que lo rescates de la señora Clearwater, seguro!

Victoria también se incorporó de un salto para seguirla.

—¡Oh, Victoria! ¡No seas tan mala! Son viejos amigos, nada más. Lo único es que ella se ha empecinado... en no dejarlo en paz.

—No pretendía ser indiscreta. Mamá siempre ha dicho que tu padre tendría que haberse casado de nuevo hace mucho tiempo; lo extraño es que no lo haya hecho.

—No, no es extraño. —Isabella le dio la espalda a su prima—. Papá quería mucho a mamá. Una vez has conocido esa clase de amor, no puedes esperar casarte por menos.

— ¿Por menos? —Repitió Victoria totalmente escéptica—. Jamás me habría imaginado que fueras tan romántica.

— ¡No soy romántica!

— ¿Así que considerarías que es un error casarse por algún otro motivo que no sea por un gran amor?

Isabella se cruzó de brazos en actitud defensiva.

—Estábamos hablando de mi padre.

—De acuerdo, pues hablemos de ti.

 _« ¡Huy, huy, huuuuy! ¿Ahora cómo salgo de este apuro?»_

—Mira, no me interesa esa cuestión. No soy tan ilusa como para esperar que un hombre se derrita a mis pies ante mi entrada triunfal.

— ¿Qué es lo que esperas?

La cuestión era sumamente simple, pero la dejó perpleja durante unos instantes.

La señora Platt no se cansaba de repetir los peligros que acechaban a las jóvenes casamenteras en las veladas sociales, y que el amor era más a menudo una táctica engañosa utilizada por los cazafortunas desalmados en lugar de por los héroes de buen corazón. Pero aun así, ella había sido testigo del amor de sus padres, y en secreto anhelaba poder vivir el mismo milagro. Sólo desde hacía un año o dos, Isabella había decidido que entre la amenaza de un cazafortunas y un matrimonio sin amor, prefería quedarse cuidando la casa de su padre y convertirse en una solterona feliz y excéntrica. La señora Platt le servía de modelo: era mejor vivir independientemente que subyugada al hombre equivocado.

—Espero, aunque no lo haga a propósito, demostrar que soy un verdadero desastre en mi primera temporada de fiestas. Estoy segura de que conoceré a un montón de gente interesante, y luego, cuando todo se acabe, supongo que tendré tiempo para escribir un diario relatando un sinfín de divertidas aventuras aquí, en casa de mi padre.

—Mnmmm... —De repente, Victoria parecía haberse quedado sin habla.

Animada ante la reacción de su prima, Isabella continuó.

—En cuanto al amor de mi vida, de verdad, Victoria, no me hago ilusiones. Él no me verá, a menos que no tropiece conmigo, e incluso entonces, estoy segura de que él simplemente se jactará ante sus amigos contándoles todo lo referente a la joven patosa que ha conocido.

—A menos que él le haya jurado guardar su secreto. —La voz de Edward provenía de su espalda, e Isabella se quedó paralizada.

— ¡Señor Cullen! Pensé que habría salido a dar un paseo a caballo. —Isabella se dio la vuelta precipitadamente para mirarlo a la cara.

—Lamentablemente, el mal tiempo no me lo ha permitido. —Edward no se mostraba demasiado cordial.

Victoria la pellizcó en la espalda, e Isabella supo que había llegado el momento temible.

—Permítame que le presente a mi prima, Victoria Hunter. Llegó ayer por la tarde.

Victoria realizó una perfecta y elegante reverencia al tiempo que sus mejillas se sonrosaban ligeramente, mostrando un adorable esplendor, e Isabella notó un nudo de angustia en el estómago. Formarían una magnífica pareja, con la pálida belleza de su prima contrastando con la tez más oscura del señor Cullen.

—Señor Cullen.

—Señorita Hunter. —Edward hizo una reverencia con la espalda totalmente rígida, luego volvió a incorporarse—. Espero que haya tenido un buen viaje.

—Sí, afortunadamente, llegué antes de que se pusiera a llover, señor.

—Me alegro. Bueno, y ahora, si me perdonan, todavía tengo que resolver un par de asuntos relacionados con mis negocios antes de la cena. —Volvió a saludarlas con una reverencia y se alejó por el pasillo.

Sólo cuando dejaron de oír el eco de sus pasos, Victoria se atrevió a exclamar.

— ¡Pero qué guapo que es!

—Sí, exactamente lo mismo que pensaba yo —susurró Isabella con demasiada presteza como para que Victoria la oyera.

— ¡Pero qué mala que eres! ¿Por qué no me lo habías dicho? ¡Yo esperaba encontrarme a un viejo desdentado!

Isabella se encogió de hombros.

— ¿Y acaso no lo es?

Victoria le propinó un afectuoso empujón en el hombro.

— ¡Sabes perfectamente que no!

—Quizá tengas razón —asintió, recogiéndose la falda para proseguir la marcha hasta el estudio de su padre.

— ¿Qué sabes de él? —Victoria avanzó rápidamente hasta colocarse a su lado y la agarró por el codo.

 _«Buena pregunta.»_

—Sólo lo que ya te he dicho. Es un posible socio de mi padre. Me parece que se conocieron en el club. —Ante la expresión insatisfecha de Victoria, buscó algo neutral que alegar. — Y es... es muy serio y muy trabajador.

— ¿Está casado? ¿Siempre muestra un porte tan grave? ¿Es rico? ¿Y a qué se refería con eso de guardar un secreto?

Isabella se detuvo, se zafó de la garra de su prima y suspiró.

—No está casado; sí, siempre está tan serio; en cuanto a su fortuna, no se me ha ocurrido preguntarle. ¿Te parece suficiente, Victoria?

—Lo siento —se disculpó su prima, mostrándose un poco incómoda—. Ya sé que no habría sido correcto que le hubieras preguntado abiertamente sobre su fortuna.

Isabella podía adivinar las maquinaciones de su prima. Como ya había supuesto, el señor Cullen había aterrizado de lleno en medio de sus planes. Si Victoria averiguaba que era un buen partido, lo suficientemente rico, no le cabía la menor duda de que conseguiría que él cayera enamorado a sus pies antes del día de Navidad. Desde que era una niña, sabía que Victoria conseguía prácticamente cualquier cosa que se proponía.

—Estoy segura de que la señora Clearwater tiene las respuestas que buscas. Aunque esa anciana no pretenda hacer de celestina entre vosotros dos, es incapaz de dejar escapar a un soltero sin antes haberlo interrogado exhaustivamente. Probablemente estará tomando el té en la sala de música con la señora Delani, y sé que a las dos les encantan los cotilleos. Yo me reuniré contigo después de haber hablado con papá, ¿de acuerdo?

—¡Sí, por favor! —Victoria la besó en la mejilla y se marchó atolondradamente hacia la sala de música con la esperanza de averiguar más cosas del apuesto señor Cullen.

Su padre sonrió cuando la vio entrar, y Isabella se sintió reconfortada bajo la seguridad y la calidez de su presencia.

— ¿Te molesto, papá?

—Si lo haces, no me importa. Un hombre se puede quedar calvo de aburrimiento, ante tantas columnas de cifras. —Abandonó el escritorio y se acercó a ella para asir sus manos.

Isabella simuló escudriñar su pelo y su cara.

—Pues yo no veo que te estés quedando calvo. —Su divertida salida consiguió arrancar la carcajada que esperaba de su padre.

—Tienes el don de no ver el mundo con los ojos serios de la mayoría de los adultos, y no te regañaré por ello. —La arrastró hasta el banco mullido cerca de la chimenea de la estancia, y ambos se acomodaron y se relajaron—. Y ahora dime. ¿Te lo estás pasando bien durante estas vacaciones? ¿Estás contenta de ver a tu prima, después de tanto tiempo?

— ¡Por supuesto!

El escrutinio de su padre era mucho más honesto.

—Isabella, tus ojos te traicionan, mi cielo.

—No se trata de las vacaciones. Estoy encantada con la idea de poder estar en casa y pasar unos días contigo. Sólo es que... quizá estoy un poco nerviosa por mi debut.

Él zarandeó la cabeza enérgicamente.

—No tienes de qué preocuparte. ¿Qué son unos escasos minutos en Saint James y otros pocos minutos más con algunos dandis decadentes? Para una chica tan bonita como tú, la presentación en la Corte supone una formalidad y nada más.

—Una formalidad que preferiría evitar.

—Todas las chicas sueñan con esa oportunidad. Además, ¿cómo podrán conocerte todos esos lores y esos condes tan apuestos, si no es a través de una presentación formal y una inolvidable temporada de fiestas?

Isabella buscó el cobijo de la mano paterna.

—Papá, por favor. Sé que has hecho un enorme sacrificio para poder ofrecerme ese debut, pero he estado alejada de ti durante demasiado tiempo. —Isabella sonrió—. Sería muy fácil cuidar de ti y encargarme de esta casa.

Él volvió a sacudir la cabeza. —Isabella, eres demasiado joven y bella para pasar los mejores años de tu vida cuidando de tu anciano papá.

— ¿Tantas ganas tienes de perderme de vista?

— ¡Por supuesto que no! —Él se echó a reír—. ¡Y no creas que accederé a entregar tu mano al primer hombre que ose presentarse en mi casa para pedírmela! He depositado muchas esperanzas en ti, mi cielo.

Isabella suspiró, pero hizo todo lo que pudo por mostrarse animada ante las palabras de su padre. Sabía que no valía la pena continuar insistiendo en esa cuestión.

—La señora Clearwater me ha dicho que querías verme.

— ¡Ah, sí! Pero no era nada urgente. Sólo es que la señora Clearwater se ha ofrecido a acompañarnos a Londres para ayudar en los preparativos de tu presentación en sociedad, y pensé que puesto que la señora Hale no estará en posición de continuar ejerciendo el papel de tu dama de compañía, puede ser la solución perfecta.

— ¡Ah!

—Pareces sorprendida, pero hace mucho tiempo que conoces a la señora Clearwater, y ella considera que esa familiaridad puede ser muy conveniente para ti en estos momentos. Especialmente ahora que has admitido que estás un poco nerviosa...

— ¡No! Quiero decir, sí, claro, sí que estoy un poco... nerviosa. Pero la señora Hale no nos ha comunicado que no estará de vuelta para... bueno, quiero decir, ya tengo una dama de compañía, papá.

—Ya, pero me parece que la enfermedad de su hermana la mantendrá alejada de ti por un tiempo, y estoy seguro de que ella se sentirá mucho mejor si la relegamos de sus responsabilidades aquí. No podemos separarla de su familia en estos momentos tan duros.

Su argumento era sincero, e Isabella se sintió incapaz de rebatir ese punto. La señora Hale era una buena amiga, pero Isabella no se atrevía a insistir en que su debut era más importante que el acto de auxiliar a su hermana convaleciente. Sin embargo, sólo con pensar en la señora Clearwater pululando constantemente a su alrededor durante su primera temporada de fiestas, se le retorcía el estómago. ¡Si esa anciana la acompañaba, los contratiempos y los desastres estaban asegurados para toda la temporada!

Antes de que pudiera alegar una excusa diplomática, su padre prosiguió:

—Sé que la señora Clearwater puede parecer un poco efusiva, pero también creo que sus intenciones son absolutamente sinceras, cuando afirma que desea lo mejor para ti.

 _«¡Antes preferiría tener a lady Peabody como dama de compañía!»_ —Sí, yo también estoy segura.

Él se inclinó hacia su hija, como si ella acabara de declarar el final de una tasación.

— ¡Jamás olvidarás tu primera temporada! ¡Te lo aseguro!

Su padre la abrazó efusivamente, e Isabella se limitó a sonreír, pegada a su hombro.

 _«¡Oh, papá! ¡Cómo me gustaría poder estar tan segura como tú!»_

* * *

 ** _NO SE PUEDEN QUEJAR DE MI! ESTE CAP ESTUVO BIEN LARGO Y ESPERO QUE LO HAYA DISFRUTADO :)_**

 ** _AY DIOS! ESTOS DOS ESTÁN CADA VEZ MAS CACHONDOS! UFF! *o* (me hecho aire con la manita)_**

 ** _y apareció un nuevo personaje ¿Que les parece victoria? ¿Que les parece su actitud? nuestra pobre Bella no queria hablarle del señor Cullen por obvias razones._**

 ** _¿QUE LES PARECIÓ EL CAP?_**

 ** _Por favor dejenmelo dicho en sus reviews, ustedes saben que me encanta leerlos y lo mejor de todo es que son gratis xD_**

 ** _LES MANDO UN BESOTE Y NOS ESTAREMOS LEYENDO EN EL PRÓXIMO CAP :*_**

* * *

 **Roxy Sanchez:** Claro! no seria una molestia :)

* * *

 _Gracias a todas/os las/os que siguieron y marcaron como favorito tanto a mi como a esta adaptación, muchas gracias por el apoyo:_

 ** _Fatavill, Heart on winter, Cherryland,_** ** _cielo carlie cullen, SweetRosemary76, CammiB, Maybgnz, AdriiRomero14, mican, Rucky, Dark Side of Everyone, Semivampiro, Meiko23,_** ** _PanquesitosConLeche92, tulgarita, nikyta, elizabeth1485, gabylmutis, Lunita Black27,_** ** _BaniBlack_** , _**AnnaLau2, Ine L.B, Delvis Daiana, bbluelilas, ADEC, monze urie, beky09,**_ _ **Gabs Frape, aday, scarlett003, Aliapr-peke, Autumntales, .56, crazzyRR, snowcullen, Dess Cullen, bbluelilas, zeron97, DBMR1, Miss Rose Atomic Frozen, Little Whitiee, , ang3lpop, MiaCarLu, Karen CullenPattz, danielaMc1, IngridMMP, Eni-Cullen-Masen.**_

 _Mil gracias por sus reviews a :_

 ** _Suiza19_**

 ** _mican_**

 ** _vanex_**

 ** _Gabs Frape_**

 ** _PanquesitosConLeche92_**

 ** _Maribelho_**

 ** _Lunita Black27_**

 ** _KarenCullenPattz_**

 ** _crucitaegr_**

 _ **DBMR1**_

 _ **bbluelilas**_

 _ **Roxy Sanchez**_

 _ **Tahirizhita grey pattz**_

 _y a los anónimos también ;)_


	6. Capitulo 5

**.**

 **.**

 **VACACIONES SIN CONTRATIEMPOS**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

 **Disclaimer:** ni la historia, ni los personajes me pertenecen. Esto es una adaptación.

 **Summary:** Con esa tendencia a no librarse de los constantes contratiempos y su forma de ser caótica, Isabella no es la mujer más adecuada para el señor Edward Cullen, el joven de porte serio que siempre se rige por la lógica y por la razón. ¿O quizá sí? (ÉPOCA) ADAPTACIÓN.

* * *

 ** _HOLA BEBEEEEEEEES! Xd_**

 ** _Disculpen que las/os haya abandonado pero hace poco estaba en parciales y ya luego de ellos no tenia ganas de actualizar, pero ya volví y les tengo un regalo (redoble de tambores por favor) xD_**

 ** _UN MARATO00000N! \\(*0*)/_**

 ** _Así es mis amores el día de hoy les estaré publicando algunos capítulos incluyendo este, estén pendientes!_**

* * *

 **MARATÓN** **CAPITULO 3/3**

 ** _\\(*0*)/_**

 ** _..._**

 **Capítulo 5**

 **.**

 **.**

Al día siguiente, los cachorros originaron un tremendo revuelo en la casa.

El líder de los pequeños alborotadores, Jacob, desapareció de la habitación de su dueña, y su búsqueda derivó en un verdadero caos. Desesperada ante la pérdida de su can favorito, la señora Clearwater sufrió un ataque de histeria y la tuvieron que acostar en la cama, mientras el resto de los invitados y los criados se encargaban de continuar la búsqueda del travieso perrito. Isabella se ofreció rápidamente voluntaria para buscar por los jardines. Estaba segura de que Victoria haría todo lo posible por toparse con el señor Cullen, y no estaba de humor para ver cómo nacía el romance entre los dos.

Ahora tenía la excusa perfecta para escapar de la casa. O por lo menos, para dar un pequeño paseo y despejar la mente de las terribles imágenes que la asaltaban del señor Cullen, besando apasionadamente la extasiada cara perfecta de Victoria, o acariciando los rizos castaños y sueltos de su prima con sus poderosas manos.

—¡Jacob! —gritó, pero sin demasiados ánimos.

 _«Yo también me habría escapado, pequeño bribón.»_

El pobre cachorro debía de haberse hartado de las innumerables atenciones y de los diminutos jerséis que su dueña le hacía llevar. Aunque quizá sólo estaba planeando otra de sus emboscadas. Ante la imagen del perrito, acechándola desde un oscuro recodo como un bandido enmascarado, le entró la risa.

— ¿Dónde estás, Jacob? ¡Llevo puestas mis mejores botas! ¡Te ofrezco un calzado apetitoso y unos tobillos la mar de tiernos! —Se levantó un poco la falda, y continuó andando. La nieve había quedado prácticamente relegada en pequeños círculos debajo de los árboles, dejando la senda resbaladiza y anegada de barro. Isabella intentó concentrarse en el camino y evitar pensar en cuántas veces había conseguido Victoria tocar inocentemente al señor Cullen durante la cena. Por lo menos eso fue lo que estaba intentando hacer hasta que una bolita peluda y negra pasó como una flecha delante de ella. Isabella soltó un gritito de sorpresa y empezó a perseguirlo.

Quería cazarlo antes de que desapareciera de vista, pero Jacob lo estaba pasando en grande, demasiado como para permitir que el juego acabara tan rápido.

Era como si se hubiera propuesto cazar a un cerdito grasiento. Los dos no pararon de corretear a lo largo del sendero y alrededor de los árboles, hasta que Isabella empezó a marearse y a notar que le faltaba el aire. De todas formas, no estaba dispuesta a permitir que su adversario ganara la partida, por lo que intentó una nueva táctica: correr en círculos pero en dirección contraria para pillar al pequeño granuja, antes de darse cuenta de que lo había perdido de vista.

La estrategia resultó un verdadero fiasco, sobre todo por la obcecada concentración de Isabella en su tarea en lugar de en vigilar dónde ponía los pies; por eso no vio el charco bastante profundo que parecía esperarla con ansiedad. Antes de que pudiera alterar el curso de sus pasos para minimizar la calamidad, resbaló en el suelo húmedo y aterrizó sentada de nalgas en medio del charco. Primero lanzó un gritito de sorpresa y de horror, pero rápidamente se echó a reír, y tuvo que admitir el final de su corta carrera como cazadora de perros.

— ¿Qué es exactamente lo que le parece tan divertido?

Isabella se quedó muda al instante, y se puso de pie precipitadamente, sintiéndose presa de una enorme vergüenza.

— ¡Señor Cullen!

 _« ¡Por Dios! ¡Este hombre parece tener el don de verme en las peores circunstancias posibles!»_

— ¿Está bien, o son esas carcajadas la primera señal de que ha perdido la cabeza?

Isabella irguió la espalda, se alisó el abrigo arrugado y empapado, y salió del charco.

— ¡Estoy bien! Estaba pensando en la directora de mi colegio y me preguntaba qué opinaría sobre la posibilidad de que una señorita acabara sentada en medio de un charco de barro.

—Seguro que tendría algo que decir, supongo. —El señor Cullen era increíblemente guapo, y no parecía alterado ante el desafortunado contratiempo que ella acababa de sufrir.

—Probablemente me sermonearía aduciendo que las señoritas siempre han de mantener los ojos bien abiertos para no acabar en una situación tan engorrosa.

— ¿Y no añadiría nada acerca de esperar a que un hombre viniera y tendiera su abrigo en el suelo ante ella, sobre el charco, para que la señorita no se ensuciara los pies con el barro?

— ¡Oh, no! —lo corrigió ella vivazmente—. La señora Platt jamás nos aconsejaría una actuación tan poco elegante. No estaría en consonancia con las lecciones de la Escuela de Señoritas que ella regenta.

—Y exactamente, ¿qué clase de lecciones abordan, en esa escuela? Ella se encogió de hombros y le propinó una sonrisa maliciosa.

—Las usuales que uno esperaría de esa clase de colegios, supongo.

Él soltó una carcajada.

—Dudo que ninguna cosa de su vida pueda considerarse «usual», señorita Swan.

Isabella se sentó en una roca y echó una ojeada a su abrigo sucio y a la falda embadurnada de barro.

—Si defiende su soltería con tanto orgullo, ¿no le parece que lo que hagan o estudien las señoritas debería quedar lejos de su ámbito de interés?

 **.**

 **EPOV**

 **.**

Edward la observó detenidamente y adivinó que ella no se había dado cuenta de que también tenía un poco de barro en la punta de la nariz. No, ella no era en absoluto consciente de la caricaturesca imagen que ofrecía. Le resultaba fácil imaginar a cualquiera de las mujeres que conocía comportándose como una verdadera arpía enloquecida en un momento tan incómodo como ése. En cambio, Isabella parecía estar disfrutando de lo lindo.

—Es cierto. Aunque a distancia, supongo que no puedo evitar ciertas suposiciones.

— ¿Y qué es lo que supone?

—Que debería sentirse ofendida como representante de su género. —Edward estaba evitando contestar directamente, saboreando la conversación más de lo que realmente deseaba. Después del paseo a caballo con ella el día anterior, durante el cual, y contra su típica forma de ser, había dejado que sus instintos nublaran su sentido común, se sentía aliviado de que Isabella se mostrara de nuevo relajada en su compañía.

—Me temo que no le queda más remedio que creer en mi palabra. ¿Cómo puedo asegurarle que mi vida es de lo más usual si usted desconoce lo que es «usual» para una señorita?

—Muy bien —contestó él, apoyándose en el tronco de un árbol—. Siempre he oído que las jóvenes señoritas se pasan más tiempo delante del tocador que en ningún otro sitio. Que sus intereses y temas de conversación se limitan a la moda, a los dulces y a los cotilleos. Me las imagino engalanadas con abalorios y con la cara pintarrajeada todo el día.

El regocijo de Isabella era obvio, y ella entrelazó los dedos de las manos al tiempo que esgrimía una burlona mueca de fastidio.

— ¡Usted no tiene remedio!

— ¡Ah! Entonces, ¿debo entender que no es eso lo que hacen las jóvenes señoritas? —la pinchó él deliberadamente.

—Al menos no es lo que hago yo, aunque supongo que mi caída en el charco no servirá para defenderme de ninguna posible acusación. Bueno, lo único que pretendo es que no piense que soy una cabecita hueca.

— ¿Y no es así como se comportan normalmente, las jóvenes señoritas, como cabecitas huecas?

—Quizá, porque creen que eso es lo que los hombres desean —aclaró ella.

—Ah, entonces es por nuestra culpa.

—No todos los hombres comparten las mismas opiniones, pero tampoco todas las señoritas están siempre dispuestas a desmayarse por cualquier tontería, encadenadas a sus vanidades, señor Cullen. Si se muestran débiles, estoy segura de que únicamente se debe a que ésa es la actitud que se espera de ellas.

— ¿Una opinión que usted no comparte?

Ella se sonrojó, pero no bajó la mirada.

—Creo que no se me da bien fingir. Sé perfectamente bien cuál es el comportamiento que se espera de una refinada señorita, aunque me temo que jamás conseguiré mostrar una total maestría en ese arte. —Su voz se quebró teatralmente—. Soy pésima cuando intento maquillarme, y no tengo paciencia para engalanarme con mil y un abalorios, y jamás me he desmayado.

Edward esbozó una chistosa mueca de horror ante tal confesión, procurando no estallar en carcajadas.

— ¡Usted no es nada usual!

Ella se separó de la roca en la que se hallaba sentada para propinarle un afectuoso empujón en el hombro.

— ¡Y usted no tiene remedio!

Él le agarró la mano y la calidez de su risa derivó en algo mucho más poderoso.

Lentamente, Edward empezó a tirar de cada uno de los dedos de su guante de piel, despojándola de esa fina capa protectora. El aire parecía haberse enrarecido de repente, y Edward pudo notar el peligroso ardor del deseo.

 _«Bésala.»_

 _«Suéltala.»_

Mientras tenía los dedos de ella apresados contra el ritmo de su corazón, los impulsos conflictivos no lo dejaban actuar, pero su indecisión sólo duró unos escasos momentos. Isabella no se apartó; había inclinado ligeramente la cara hacia él, esperando inocentemente probar el gusto masculino en sus labios que parecían desbocarse cada vez que los dos estaban juntos. Con toda indulgencia, a él le costaba cada vez más soltarla. El título de caballero era lo que lo había empujado a actuar con decoro en su vida hasta entonces, pero siempre que Isabella estaba cerca, se olvidaba de su maldito título. Cuando el señor Swan los había emplazado a salir a cabalgar juntos, le había resultado demasiado fácil aceptar el regalo que le brindaba el destino.

Su intención era disculparse por haberle hecho chantaje con un beso en la biblioteca, pero lo cierto era que no se arrepentía de nada, ni tampoco de lo que había pasado después, cuando ella quedó atrapada en el matorral.

 _«Debería arrepentirme o controlarme, pero parece que esas dos posibilidades me rehúyen, cuando esta mujer se acerca.»_

Isabella entornó los ojos, y él cedió ante el instinto primario de poseerla. Se inclinó para besarla, y notó cómo le bullía la sangre y también la creciente excitación de su miembro viril. El deseo imperaba sobre sus acciones, y Edward la estrechó entre sus brazos y la besó con pasión. Isabella separó los labios ante la embestida de esa lengua segura, y sus acalorados suspiros sólo consiguieron excitar a Edward todavía más, mientras él saboreaba la dulce suavidad de sus labios y de su lengua, devorándola, explorando cada textura de ella hasta que perdió la noción de dónde acababa él y dónde empezaba ella.

Dos días antes la había llamado sirena y, sin embargo, era su propio cuerpo el que parecía cantar cada vez que ella respiraba. Esas curvas femeninas lo enloquecían, y sus manos se movían a su libre albedrío, deslizándose por la sinuosa espalda hasta alcanzar la cintura de avispa, y luego hasta la firme cumbre de ese sugerente trasero.

Desplegó los dedos, la elevó del suelo y la arrimó a él, deliberadamente apretando su pene endurecido contra sus pubis, solazándose en la fricción de la ropa que aprisionaba sus cuerpos, y siendo plenamente consciente del lascivo calor que provenía de ese punto sagrado entre las piernas de ella.

— ¿Edward? —Acertó a decir Isabella, sin apenas poder respirar, rozando los labios contra la piel sensible de su oreja, lo cual le provocó a Edward una deliciosa descarga eléctrica en la espalda—. El barro... echará a perder su abrigo...

Él sonrió, rebelándose contra las insuficientes muestras de lógica que le quedaban, hipnotizado ante la bella cabecita que tenía delante. Se inclinó para soltarla despacio, pero no pudo. La imperiosa necesidad que sentía lo empujó a volverla a elevar entre sus brazos y a estrecharla contra su pecho.

—No creo que debamos preocuparnos por esa nimiedad, bonita.

—Ah —susurró ella, y Edward saboreó la mirada acalorada y perdida en esos ojos, mientras ella intentaba mantener la compostura ante las fascinadoras atenciones que él le propinaba.

— ¡Isabella! —gritó Victoria con los ojos descomunalmente abiertos, después de toparse repentinamente con ellos tras una curva del sendero. Edward se quedó paralizado al instante, horrorizado ante la intrusión y el cambio brusco en el comportamiento de Isabella, que ahora se mostraba aterrada y avergonzada a la vez; no le quedaba la menor duda de que el daño era irreparable.

A menos que...

Él se decidió a probar suerte.

—No se preocupe, la sacaré de este apuro —susurró, sin mostrar el mínimo interés en soltarla. Isabela soltó un gritito de sorpresa, y él prosiguió, dirigiéndose ahora a la señorita Hunter a viva voz, intentando salvar las apariencias—. La señorita Swan se ha caído en un charco, y parece que está un poco consternada; apenas se sostiene en pie. Gracias a Dios que ha llegado, señorita Hunter.

—Venía a... a decirle que hemos encontrado a Jacob en el jardín... —Los miró con una evidente suspicacia, y después centró toda su atención en su prima—. ¡Estás hecha un asco!

—No creo que eso sea lo más importante, ahora —intervino Edward sin perder la serenidad. — ¡Es posible que esté herida!

— ¡N... no! —protestó Isabella, pero su confusión y su cara roja como la grana sólo consiguieron afianzar las palabras de él—. Estoy bien, ¡de verdad!

—Déjeme que la examine para estar del todo seguro. —Con una enorme gentileza, él la ayudó a apoyarse sobre la roca en la que previamente se había sentado y, de espaldas a Victoria, se arriesgó a guiñarle el ojo con un aire conspirador. A continuación, se arrodilló delante de ella—. ¿Se siente mejor?

—Sí, gracias —replicó Isabella. — Me siento como una tonta, por haber resbalado en el barro.

Las mejillas de Victoria adoptaron un tono violáceo; su berrinche era más que aparente. Dio unos pasos hacia ellos y achicó los ojos con rabia. Buscó en el bolsillo de su abrigo y extrajo un pañuelo. Victoria lo usó para limpiar la suciedad de la nariz de su prima, luego giró el trozo de tela para que Isabella pudiera ver los resultados.

Edward apretó la mandíbula con una gran frustración mientras los últimos atisbos de confianza se esfumaban de los bellos ojos de Isabella.

Isabella sacudió la cabeza, y de un manotazo le quitó a Victoria el pañuelo que aún sostenía entre los dedos.

—Será mejor que regrese a casa y me cambie de ropa. Señor Cullen, muchas gracias por su ayuda.

Se dio la vuelta con el semblante airado, y Victoria la siguió. Edward se quedó solo, contemplando cómo las dos mujeres se perdían por el sendero. Bajo la tenue luz del sol invernal, desvió la vista hacia Isabella, que caminaba un poco más adelante que su prima; parecía una reina absolutamente impasible ante la mirada crítica de la criatura que tenía detrás. Edward sospechaba que sus sentimientos no eran tan invulnerables a la censura de Victoria como pretendía demostrar, ni a la censura del resto de la gente que se atrevía a juzgarla.

Pensó que era una chica realmente extraña, y acto seguido se reprochó a sí mismo por sus reflexiones. Eso no debería importarle, en absoluto. Isabella tendría muy pronto su debut y se casaría con algún aristócrata tedioso, pero el mero pensamiento de esa posibilidad le removió el estómago. En los salones en los que la persona que usaba indebidamente el tenedor se ganaba la repulsa explícita de los allí presentes, ¿cómo sobreviviría una pequeña hada como ella? ¿Cuánto tiempo podría guardar las formas hasta que la traviesa luz en sus ojos cediera y diera paso a una aletargada tristeza?

Jamás habría pensado en una chica como Isabella Swan, cuando se imaginaba a su mujer ideal. Ella no poseía ninguno de los requisitos que él había listado como necesarios en una esposa. Y, sin embargo, cada momento con ella derivaba en una maravillosa aventura, y cada conversación era impredecible y distendida. Isabella desafiaba cualquier convencionalismo, pero todo lo relacionado con ella irradiaba un fuerte y seductor aroma de feminidad. Cada vez que él la tocaba, ella se deshacía con una arrebatadora fogosidad entre sus brazos, y él perdía todo su control.

Comparadas con ella, el resto de las mujeres le parecían unas simples sombras pálidas y recatadas.

 _«No debería importarme.»_

Que Dios se apiadase de él, porque Edward empezaba a aceptar que sí que le importaba todo lo que hacía Isabella, mucho más de lo que realmente deseaba. Y nada podía hacer por evitarlo.

 **.**

 **BPOV**

 **.**

— ¡Estabas prácticamente entregándote a él! —espetó Victoria, consternada.

Isabella mantuvo la serenidad hasta que llegó a su habitación. No quería pelearse en el ala destinada a las habitaciones de la casa de su padre.

—Has malinterpretado lo que sucedía a causa de tu repentina aparición. No es verdad que me estuviera entregando a...

—Él te sostenía, y estoy segura de que no he visto visiones: ¡Tú estabas a punto de besarlo! Las mejillas de Isabella se sonrojaron exageradamente. Sin embargo, no quería que Victoria se enterase de la peor parte.

—Resbalé, tal y como puedes ver perfectamente —explicó, señalando su falda anegada de barro—, y él me ayudó a incorporarme del suelo. El señor Cullen es un caballero, y únicamente se limitaba a ser cortés. Supongo que has confundido mis movimientos con tus propios sentimientos en esta situación.

Victoria apretó los labios.

—Es posible.

— ¿Lo ves? —Isabella se giró para mirarse al espejo, y se quedó aturdida al ver la impactante imagen reflejada. Diablos! él había estado otra vez a punto de besarla... y sólo habrían hecho falta unos escasos y peligrosos segundos más para que ella hubiera caído en la más absoluta desgracia. Unos momentos más, y habría echado a perder su virtud, y lo más terrible era que no le habría importado en absoluto.

 _« ¡Santo cielo! Parezco una rata rebozada en barro. ¿Cómo es posible que él deseara besar a una rata empapada y llena de lodo?»_

Victoria se aproximó a ella, y el contraste entre las dos fue dolorosamente obvio.

Victoria era la personificación de la belleza y de todas las gracias femeninas, mientras ella parecía una infortunada niñita sucia. Isabella apartó la vista del espejo, y permitió que Victoria llegara a sus propias conclusiones.

Victoria se quedó en silencio durante un momento, y luego suspiró.

—Sólo es que... él está siempre tan serio. Y cuando lo vi, sonriéndote...

—Supongo que debe de resultar prácticamente imposible mantener una expresión sobria delante de una chiquilla cubierta de barro. Yo no le daría tanta importancia a ese detalle.

—Y no logro sonsacarle más de diez palabras seguidas. En cambio, contigo se muestra tan afable... —El desánimo de Victoria era más evidente ahora, y Isabella apretó los dientes sintiendo una enorme frustración.

— ¿Qué insinúas?

—Insinúo que... que deberías ir con más cuidado. Cualquiera que no fuera tan comprensiva podría deducir cosas de tu actitud y malinterpretar tus acciones. Quiero decir, para ser una muchacha que ha declarado una absoluta falta de interés en la posibilidad de encontrar marido, me pregunto qué te propones, dedicando tantas atenciones al señor Cullen.

—No lo dirás en serio, ¿verdad?

—Mira, aún no has hecho tu debut. Quizá todo se deba a que todavía no comprendes las normas.

— ¡Conozco las normas perfectamente!

—Genial. —La sonrisa de Victoria no parecía extenderse a sus ojos. — Te aprecio mucho, prima, y no me gustaría verte caer en desgracia, ni a ti ni a tu padre.

A Isabella la ofensa se le atragantaba en la garganta.

—Gracias por el consejo —replicó, sin pensar dos veces antes de hablar. — Especialmente proviniendo de alguien que tan abiertamente ha expresado su deseo de encontrar esposo a cualquier precio. Sólo unas cuantas semanas más, y estoy segura de que únicamente me preocuparé de mis delicados zapatitos de baile, y no en la imagen patética y desesperada que doy, al ir detrás de un hombre como una gata en celo, ¡simplemente porque es un soltero disponible y está a mi alcance! ¡El señor Cullen no te importa en absoluto, Victoria! ¡Lo único que te importa es la posibilidad de cazarlo!

— ¡Cómo te atreves! —Su prima propinó una sonora patada en el suelo.

— ¡No te preocupes! ¡Tú ganas! ¡Para ti no hay competencia! ¡Seduce a ese hombre! ¿No es eso lo que quieres? Bueno, tanto si es lo que quieres como si no, te puedo asegurar que soy la última mujer en la tierra a la que el señor Cullen elegiría por esposa.

Victoria abrió la boca y luego la cerró, como una burda imitación de un pez fuera del agua.

—Y ahora, si me disculpas, voy a ordenar a la criada que me prepare un baño bien caliente y que me ayude a cambiarme de ropa antes de la cena. —Isabella contempló cómo Victoria abandonaba la habitación terriblemente contrariada, y toda su bravuconería y su furia se vinieron abajo al instante. Había sido una ridícula riña de chiquillas, y ahora temía haber perdido algo más que la amistad de su prima.

Ninguna de las acusaciones que acababa de escuchar la sorprendían, aunque éstas le hubieran dolido a causa del desagradable tono que había utilizado Victoria. Pero aun así, lo cierto era que su prima la había pillado entre los brazos y bajo la hipnótica mirada del señor Cullen, dispuesta a aceptar todo el placer que él quisiera darle. Su actitud no tenía perdón: se había comportado como una descocada, como una chica fácil.

Hizo sonar la campanilla con furia, y se sentó en un arcón de madera con el semblante decaído. Si había una línea que cruzar, no recordaba haberla visto en el albor de las caricias celestiales que el señor Cullen le había propinado, pero estaba segura de que había excedido los límites. Tenía que ir con sumo cuidado con Edward Cullen, y no consideraba que ninguno de los sabios consejos de la señora Platt fueran factibles para combatir esos besos embriagadores. Isabella sólo tenía una cosa clara: se hallaba ante el grave peligro de caer en las redes de un juego amoroso del que no albergaba esperanzas de poder escapar airosa, y del que únicamente conseguiría salir con el corazón partido. ¿A qué distancia quedaba esa posibilidad de lo que podría considerarse un «contratiempo»?

* * *

 ** _Parece que nuestra querida Bella se harto de la actitud de su prima (estúpida Victoria arruina momentos -.-*)_**

 ** _y que me dicen de Jacob, ese perrito es todo un loquillo :v_**

 ** _Bueno chicas/os con este capitulo terminamos el maratón, espero que les haya gustado y les recuerdo que la historia solo cuenta con 8 capítulos, es triste pero ya casi llegamos al final de esta divertida historia._**

 ** _¿QUE LES PARECIÓ EL CAP? recuerden decirmelo en un Review ¿si? por favor, ya saben que amo leerlas/os y saber de ustedes._**

 ** _LES MANDO UN BESOTE_**

* * *

 **Roxy Sanchez:** Tienes toda la razón ;)

* * *

 _Gracias a todas/os las/os que siguieron y marcaron como favorito tanto a mi como a esta adaptación, muchas gracias por el apoyo:_

 ** _jovipattinson, Fatavill, Heart on winter, Cherryland,_** ** _cielo carlie cullen, SweetRosemary76, CammiB, Maybgnz, AdriiRomero14, mican, Rucky, Dark Side of Everyone, Semivampiro, Meiko23,_** ** _PanquesitosConLeche92, tulgarita, nikyta, elizabeth1485, gabylmutis, Lunita Black27,_** ** _BaniBlack_** , _**AnnaLau2, Ine L.B, Delvis Daiana, bbluelilas, ADEC, monze urie, beky09,**_ _ **Gabs Frape, aday, scarlett003, Aliapr-peke, Autumntales, .56, crazzyRR, snowcullen, Dess Cullen, bbluelilas, zeron97, DBMR1, Miss Rose Atomic Frozen, Little Whitiee, , ang3lpop, MiaCarLu, Karen CullenPattz, danielaMc1, IngridMMP, Eni-Cullen-Masen.**_

 _Mil gracias por sus reviews a :_

 ** _Little Whitiee_**

 ** _Suiza19_**

 ** _mican_**

 ** _vanex_**

 ** _Gabs Frape_**

 ** _PanquesitosConLeche92_**

 ** _Maribelho_**

 ** _Lunita Black27_**

 ** _KarenCullenPattz_**

 ** _crucitaegr_**

 _ **DBMR1**_

 _ **bbluelilas**_

 _ **Roxy Sanchez**_

 _ **Tahirizhita grey pattz**_

 _y a los anónimos también ;)_


	7. Capitulo 6

**.**

 **.**

 **VACACIONES SIN CONTRATIEMPOS**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

 **Disclaimer:** ni la historia, ni los personajes me pertenecen. Esto es una adaptación.

 **Summary:** Con esa tendencia a no librarse de los constantes contratiempos y su forma de ser caótica, Isabella no es la mujer más adecuada para el señor Edward Cullen, el joven de porte serio que siempre se rige por la lógica y por la razón. ¿O quizá sí? (ÉPOCA) ADAPTACIÓN.

* * *

 **Capítulo 6**

 **.**

 **.**

 **BPOV**

 **.**

— ¿Victoria? —Isabella volvió a llamar a la puerta con suavidad. El baño caliente y la ropa limpia le habían calmado los nervios considerablemente. Ahora sólo deseaba pedir disculpas a Victoria antes de la cena; necesitaba una aliada, no una rival, y la única culpable de esa ridícula disputa había sido ella. Dejando de lado el tremendo efecto que el señor Cullen despertara en sus sentimientos, no tenía derecho a criticar a Victoria con tanta saña. Su prima había sido una confidente leal, siempre dispuesta a aconsejarla. Oh, cómo deseaba contarle la nefasta propuesta de la señora Clearwater a su padre, y cómo anhelaba escuchar unas reconfortantes palabras de afecto que la ayudaran a armarse del coraje necesario para salir de esa encrucijada.

Pero nadie contestó a la puerta.

—Perdone, señorita Swan, pero la señorita Hunter ya ha bajado al comedor —le comunicó una de las criadas al pasar por delante de ella en el vestíbulo, y Bella aceptó la derrota.

—Gracias, Betsy. Bajaré a reunirme con ella.

Betsy se inclinó en señal de cortesía y desapareció por el pasillo, Isabella enfiló hacia las escaleras que conducían a la planta principal. Quizá aún podría pillar a Victoria sola en algún momento y reparar parte del daño que había provocado. Ensayó un monólogo mientras caminada, pero perdió la línea de sus pensamientos justo cuando alcanzó la puerta de la sala contigua al comedor. Se quedó paralizada delante de la puerta entreabierta; la voz de la señora Clearwater era inconfundible.

—Para serle sincera, señora Delani, considero que no es conveniente que un hombre críe a su hija él solo. Sí, ya sé que el señor Swan ha hecho todo lo que ha podido, y que no le ha quedado más remedio que recurrir a institutrices ajenas a la familia, pero ¿de qué le ha servido?

—Oh, no sea tan trágica. Esa muchacha es...

La señora Clearwater la interrumpió. Sólo había permanecido callada unos instantes, el tiempo necesario para recuperar el aire en los pulmones.

— ¿Cómo puede comparar la labor de una desconocida con el apoyo y el amor materno? A la señorita Swan la han sobreprotegido, y me temo que también la han malcriado, como suele suceder con las hijas únicas. Es natural que el señor Swan haya actuado de ese modo, al carecer de los sabios consejos de una mujer, que le habría sugerido que no se mostrara tan benévolo con su hija.

— ¡Oh! —exclamó la señora Delani.

Desde la posición estratégica de Isabella al otro lado de la puerta, le pareció que la señora Delani había adoptado la acertada decisión de no contestar. Sabía que escuchar desde detrás de una puerta era un acto terrible, pero Isabella no conseguía dar la orden a sus pies para que se movieran.

—Por lo menos, ahora puedo ofrecerle al señor Swan mi ayuda ante el inminente debut de su hija. —Bajó la voz ligeramente, e Isabella se sonrojó al darse cuenta de que se estaba apoyando en la puerta para escuchar las siguientes palabras—. Es un momento crucial en la vida de una jovencita. Estaré encantada de ayudar a Char... al señor Swan a orientar a su hija por el camino que la ha de conducir hasta un matrimonio dichoso.

 _«No hay nada que hacer. Cuatro semanas en compañía de esta arpía, y estaré dispuesta a casarme con el primer hombre que me lo pida... ¡Sólo para escapar de ella!»_

— ¡Señorita Swan! —El señor Delani la sobresaltó. Se le había acercado por la espalda sin que Isabella se hubiera dado cuenta—. ¿Todavía no están dentro los demás?

—Sí, es sólo que... me estaba preguntando si debería haber bajado con un chal.

—En el vestíbulo hay más corriente de aire que en la sala de estar y en el comedor, ¡se lo aseguro! Venga, querida, estoy seguro de que hace rato que nos esperan. Tengo fama de llegar siempre tarde, así que no le ocultaré que estoy encantado de haberla encontrado.

El señor Delani la guió a través del umbral de la puerta, directamente a la primera línea de fuego.

— ¡Ah! ¡Aquí llega mi chica favorita! —La señora Clearwater se levantó para propinarle su típico abrazo efusivo—. Me han dicho que esta tarde ha hecho un enorme esfuerzo por recuperar a mi Jacob. Muchas gracias.

—Oh, no hay de qué. Finalmente lo atraparon en el jardín, ¿no es así?

— ¿Se imagina? Todo ese infernal trajín, y finalmente fue nuestra tímida señora Delani la que consiguió apresarlo. ¡Y lo único que hizo fue quedarse sentada y bien quieta, sin mover ni un solo dedo! —exclamó la señora Clearwater, felizmente asombrada, y luego regresó al sofá que ocupaba. —La verdad es que... conté con la valiosa ayuda de la cocinera —confesó la señora Delani, visiblemente sofocada—. Sólo fue necesario ofrecerle los restos de la cena del día anterior, envueltos en una servilleta.

—Bueno, por lo menos consiguió capturarlo sin tener que aprender a nadar — añadió Victoria al entrar en la estancia. Sonrió afablemente y continuó con su plática—: Señora Delani, ha demostrado usted ser una mujer muy resuelta e inteligente, al pensar en ofrecerle un delicioso cebo al perrito.

—Sí, muy inteligente —repitió Isabella con el tono más dulce que pudo, al ser consciente de que no dispondría de ninguna oportunidad para disculparse ante su prima. Sin lugar a dudas, ésa iba a ser una velada de lo más incómoda; se lo había ganado a pulso con su comportamiento indebido unas horas antes.

—Nuestros perros siempre tienen hambre, así que me limité a probar suerte — explicó la señora Delani.

—Bueno, pero es que nuestros perros son mucho más grandes —aclaró el señor Delani, mostrándose encantado de que se hablara de un tema que le resultara familiar—. Siempre están dispuestos a cazar, aunque son lo suficientemente disciplinados como para que los podamos tener dentro de casa.

Afortunadamente, la conversación se desvió momentáneamente de la indirecta que había lanzado Victoria sobre el incidente de Isabella, y los congregados continuaron hablando sobre perros y sobre las preferencias que demostraban tener esos animales.

Isabella intentó llamar la atención de su prima, pero no lo consiguió. Después, cuando su padre hizo su aparición en la sala acompañado de un elegante señor Cullen, un criado anunció que la cena estaba servida y todos los allí presentes se dirigieron al comedor.

Isabella hizo todo lo que pudo por ignorar el otro extremo más animado de la mesa. Le resultaba difícil adivinar si los encantos de Victoria estaban surtiendo efecto, pero por lo que parecía, no faltaba la algarabía femenina alrededor del señor Cullen, puesto que la señora Clearwater había aunado sus fuerzas a las de Victoria. A Isabella aún le costaba más concentrarse en el discurso del señor Delani sobre las mejoras que estaba implementando en su nuevo molino cuando se dio cuenta de que, nuevamente, el tema de los charcos de barro había salido a colación.

— ¿Qué era esa alusión a aprender a nadar que mencionó antes? —le preguntó la señora Clearwater a Victoria.

—Isabella se cayó en un charco lleno de barro, ¡pobrecita! —Reveló Victoria—. Ha tenido mucha suerte de no pillar una pulmonía.

—Bueno, tampoco es que quedara completamente empapada —contraatacó el señor Cullen, con una severa expresión de desagrado.

—El señor Cullen es muy gentil. Su extrema educación no le permite confesar que Isabella estaba cubierta de barro desde la cabeza a los pies. —suspiró Victoria— Seguramente habrá echado a perder su abrigo, señor Cullen. **(N/A: maldita victoria ¡NO LA SOPORTO! -.-*)**

— ¡Qué desgracia! —La señora Clearwater estalló en una risotada.

—Cuando los vi, perdí un poco los nervios —admitió Victoria, con unos ojitos de gatita cariñosa—. Le debo una disculpa, señor Cullen, pero es que al ver a mi querida prima en ese estado tan deplorable, sentí vergüenza ajena. Espero no haberme excedido con mis comentarios, señor.

— ¿Y cómo no iba usted a estar alterada? —añadió la señora Clearwater rápidamente—. ¡Menuda escena! ¡Estoy segura de que incluso ha sido más impactante que la vez que la señorita Swan intentó pintar a sus gatitos! —En el otro extremo de la mesa, el señor Swan carraspeó y la señora Clearwater le propinó una sonrisa contrita—. Bueno, quizá será mejor que dejemos esas historias para otro momento...

Victoria se mostró irremisiblemente animada, y se inclinó hacia el señor Cullen.

— ¿Le ha contado ya la señora Clearwater nuestros planes para la fiesta de Nochebuena, señor?

Él sacudió la cabeza.

—No.

— ¡Pero si aún no he tenido la oportunidad de hacerlo! —La señora Clearwater hablaba mientras saboreaba la cena—. El señor Cullen tiene una innata habilidad de escabullirse como un pez.

—Oh, estoy segura de que lo único que le sucede al señor Cullen es que está muy ocupado con cuestiones laborales. No debería burlarse de él, señora Clearwater. Probablemente tiene cosas más importantes que hacer que interesarse por nuestros planes. —Victoria rozó el brazo de Edward con su mano mientras se disponía a asir la copa—. Pero mañana por la noche, finalmente conseguiremos que nos preste la debida atención.

Él arqueó una ceja con suspicacia.

— ¿Y cómo piensa conseguirlo?

—Isabella y yo amenizaremos la velada con una canción. Un villancico, ¡y puedo asegurarle que no será capaz de apartar los ojos de ella! —Victoria soltó una risita llena de picardía—. Será una noche memorable.

Edward desvió la vista y la clavó en Isabella, que lo miraba visiblemente angustiada.

La última esperanza que tenía de escapar de esa ridícula actuación musical se desvanecía mientras el resto de los convidados añadían algún que otro comentario a la propuesta.

— ¡Oh! ¡Me parece una idea magnífica! —exclamó la señora Delani.

—Siempre lo harán mejor estas dos bellas señoritas que yo —bromeó el señor Delani—. Cuando canto, desafino más que un perro aullando a la luna.

Todos se echaron a reír, salvo una o dos excepciones. Isabella sabía por qué a ella no le había hecho gracia el comentario, pero no alcanzaba a comprender por qué el señor Cullen no se había reído ante la ocurrencia.

La cena tocó a su fin, y los congregados se dispersaron para encerrarse en sus habitaciones o hacer lo que más les apeteciera. Isabella acompañó a su padre; la rutina del señor Swan dictaba tomar una copita de oporto y fumarse un puro después de la cena en su acogedor despacho. Al llegar a la puerta, ella dudó sobre cómo abordar un nuevo y delicado tema que la preocupaba.

—Papá... Veo que estás muy a gusto con la señora Clearwater, ¿no es cierto?

La cara del señor Swan adoptó repentinamente un tono encarnado, y rápidamente bajó los ojos. Isabella estaba segura de que sabía la respuesta.

—Se ha portado como una excelente amiga durante todos estos años, y no puedo negar que admiro su vivacidad y su elocuencia.

—Entonces me alegro por ti.

Él sacudió la cabeza.

—Tus pensamientos son más transparentes que una copa de cristal, mi cielo. No puedes imaginarme con otra mujer, después de cómo quise a tu madre, ¿verdad?

—No... bueno, quizá sí. Siempre me has dicho que nadie puede reemplazarla, y aunque no me parezca mal que vuelvas a casarte, la señora Clearwater no es precisamente... la clase de persona con la que te imagino feliz.

Él se echó a reír.

—Hablas como una mamá preocupada por su hijito que está a punto de abandonar el nido. Mira, Isabella, ya no soy un joven sin experiencia. Prefiero dejar la pasión a los de tu generación. Mi felicidad no exige las mismas cotas maravillosas que exigía antaño.

— ¿Estás seguro? —Ella se inclinó hacia delante, más preocupada ahora, porque él acababa de admitir que sus sentimientos estaban tan refrenados—. Quizá, cuando vayamos a Londres, serás tú el que encuentre a la pareja perfecta.

— ¡Ah! —Él le apresó una mano entre las suyas—. Me parece que eres una romántica empedernida.

— ¡Qué va! —Ella sonrió—. No creo que a ti te gustara tener una hija romántica.

—Mi cielo, te estás volviendo demasiado seria. —Le estrujó los dedos cariñosamente—. Lo que quiero para ti... es un buen partido. Ella asintió, y bajó la vista para analizar detenidamente su mano apresada entre las de su padre.

— ¿Y qué es lo que quieres para ti, papá?

—No me precipitaré a la hora de tomar una decisión, te lo aseguro. Si me vuelvo a casar, será por unas buenas razones, ¿me entiendes?

—Muy bien, papá. —Lo besó cariñosamente en la mejilla, y lo dejó en compañía de su copa de oporto.

* * *

 ** _Victoria cada vez más me cae peor!_**

 ** _¿QUE LES PARECIÓ EL CAP? recuerden decirmelo en un Review ¿si? por favor, ya saben que amo leerlas/os y saber de ustedes._**

 ** _LES MANDO UN BESOTE_**

* * *

 _Gracias a todas/os las/os que siguieron y marcaron como favorito tanto a mi como a esta adaptación, muchas gracias por el apoyo:_

 _ **Sanveronica, calvialexa, liduvina, Lucy Arya Whitlock Tonks, Alondrixs, covaric,**_ ** _jovipattinson, Fatavill, Heart on winter, Cherryland,_** ** _cielo carlie cullen, SweetRosemary76, CammiB, Maybgnz, AdriiRomero14, mican, Rucky, Dark Side of Everyone, Semivampiro, Meiko23,_** ** _PanquesitosConLeche92, tulgarita, nikyta, elizabeth1485, gabylmutis, Lunita Black27,_** ** _BaniBlack_** , _**AnnaLau2, Ine L.B, Delvis Daiana, bbluelilas, ADEC, monze urie, beky09,**_ _ **Gabs Frape, aday, scarlett003, Aliapr-peke, Autumntales, .56, crazzyRR, snowcullen, Dess Cullen, bbluelilas, zeron97, DBMR1, Miss Rose Atomic Frozen, Little Whitiee, , ang3lpop, MiaCarLu, Karen CullenPattz, danielaMc1, IngridMMP, Eni-Cullen-Masen.**_

 _Mil gracias por sus reviews a :_

 ** _Little Whitiee_**

 ** _Suiza19_**

 ** _mican_**

 ** _vanex_**

 ** _Gabs Frape_**

 ** _PanquesitosConLeche92_**

 ** _Maribelho_**

 ** _Lunita Black27_**

 ** _KarenCullenPattz_**

 ** _crucitaegr_**

 _ **DBMR1**_

 _ **bbluelilas**_

 _ **Roxy Sanchez**_

 _ **Tahirizhita grey pattz**_

 _y a los anónimos también ;)_


	8. Capitulo 7

**.**

 **.**

 **VACACIONES SIN CONTRATIEMPOS**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

 **Disclaimer:** ni la historia, ni los personajes me pertenecen. Esto es una adaptación.

 **Summary:** Con esa tendencia a no librarse de los constantes contratiempos y su forma de ser caótica, Isabella no es la mujer más adecuada para el señor Edward Cullen, el joven de porte serio que siempre se rige por la lógica y por la razón. ¿O quizá sí? (ÉPOCA) ADAPTACIÓN.

* * *

 **HOLAAA MIS AMORES!**

 **Ya se que no quieren saber de mi porque soy una irresponsable de M$#% & , la verdad es que no he podido actualizar porque me esta yendo pésimo en la universidad y ya estoy en exámenes finales. No puedo descuidar mis estudios y se que muchas/os de ustedes me entenderán.**

 **Intentare actualizar lo mas pronto posible, pero no les prometo nada.**

 **Tengo unas cuantas adaptaciones que quiero compartir con ustedes, pero aun no las termino y la verdad es que no me gusta compartir una nueva historia si no tengo adapta por lo menos la mitad de ella. Muy pronto les estaré informando de ellas ya que estoy pensando en ponerlos a elegir a ustedes cual sera la próxima adaptación que compartiré.**

 **Díganme que le parece la idea ¿si?**

* * *

 **Capítulo 7**

 **.**

 **.**

La conversación con su padre había dejado a Isabella más confundida y abatida que antes. El señor Swan había bromeado sobre el romanticismo, y había dicho que el amor era únicamente una eventualidad al alcance de los jóvenes, pero luego había declarado de nuevo que lo que quería para ella era un buen partido.

Isabella podía aún escuchar el eco de los consejos de la señora Platt resonando en su cabeza: _«Una mujer rica y con suficiente sentido común puede permitirse ignorar a aquellos que sólo desean estar con ella por su fortuna»._

¿Era el señor Cullen uno de esos individuos de los que la intentaba prevenir la señora Platt?

Aplastó la almohada por enésima vez, intentando acomodarse, y se preguntó qué era lo que le causaba más dolor: si pensar en el señor Cullen, o intentar no pensar en el señor Cullen.

Se decidió por la segunda alternativa, propinó unas pataditas a la colcha para deshacerse de ella, y se sentó en la cama sintiendo un terrible sentimiento de frustración.

 _«¡Muy bien! ¡Puesto que intentar no pensar en él me quita el sueño, recurriré a la táctica contraria!»_

Aspiró profundamente y se dispuso a permitir que la imagen de él acaparase toda su mente mientras analizaba determinados detalles concernientes a su comportamiento: lo serio y firme que Edward Cullen se había mostrado esa noche, comparado con los demás, y en cambio, lo divertido y relajado que se había mostrado cuando la encontró sola, inmersa en todo su esplendor lodoso. Parecían dos hombres absolutamente distintos, pero en lugar de sentirse molesta ante esa realidad, Isabella sintió un extraño orgullo por la habilidad que había demostrado para arrancarle una carcajada a ese hombre tan taciturno.

 _«Por lo menos tengo ese talento. Y a él no parecía importarle mi actitud, tan impropia de una señorita... ni el lío que provoqué con mi incidente.»_

Se incorporó de la cama y empezó a buscar el batín y las zapatillas.

 _«¿Qué es lo que me atrae tanto de ese hombre?»_ Emplazó los dedos helados en la frente y aguardó la respuesta inevitable: _«Se ríe en el momento oportuno, y jamás a mi costa. Me defiende, incluso cuando estoy anegada de barro hasta la coronilla. Y cuando me toca... sólo deseo que no deje de hacerlo»._

 _«¡Maldita sea! ¿Y todavía no me entran ganas de dormir?»_

Ella sonrió ante su fallido experimento.

 _«Pues no, todavía no. Entonces, lo único que se me ocurre es volver a la biblioteca, dejar reposar a lady Peabody en su estante, y esperar a que él esté allí dentro. Necesito verlo.»_

Al fin, la razón ganó la partida. Abandonó su cuarto, pero en lugar de recurrir al apoyo moral que le aportaba lady Peabody con sus fabulosas ideas para bellos adornos florales, llevaba unos cuantos regalos de Navidad debajo del brazo. Era muy tarde, pero no se molestó en encender una vela.

La sala de música contigua al saloncito verde ya estaba decorada para la fiesta, e incluso bajo la tenue luz de la luna, ofrecía un ambiente cálido y acogedor. Unas bonitas guirnaldas navideñas adornaban la repisa de la chimenea y algunos muebles de la estancia, y no costaba nada imaginar el aspecto que tendría la sala dentro de unas pocas horas, con todas las velas encendidas y el brillo destellante de las copas de cristal. No había nada como la elegancia festiva de una celebración en Navidad.

Isabella avistó algunos regalos sobre la mesita rinconera, y añadió los suyos a la pila. Para Victoria había comprado unas cintas de pasamanería de importación y un delicado peine, pero ahora no estaba segura de sí era el regalo más apropiado. Sólo esperaba que su prima lo aceptara como una señal de admiración, y no como otra indirecta sobre su vanidad.

La estancia se iluminó con el brillo de una vela cuando el señor Cullen entró por la puerta ubicada en el otro extremo de la sala.

—Tengo la impresión de que me sigue, ¿me equivoco? —la acusó él.

Isabella se sintió presa de una enorme emoción al verlo de nuevo.

—Yo... también podría acusarlo de lo mismo, señor.

Edward sacudió la cabeza y se apoyó en el marco de la puerta.

—No, esta vez no.

Ella se cruzó de brazos.

—Yo estaba aquí primero, así que diría que todas las sospechas recaen sobre usted.

—No podía dormir, y me pareció oír ruido en la planta baja. Si sospechaba o esperaba que fuera usted, bueno, eso es algo que no pienso confesar. —Edward sonreía mientras depositaba la vela sobre la mesa, y al ver la cara totalmente iluminada de él, Isabella notó que le empezaba a faltar el aire para respirar.

En las sesiones especiales que la señora Platt ofrecía a sus pupilas por las tardes, a la hora del té, la instructora no dejaba de repetirles el peligro de admirar sólo una cara bonita. La señora Platt les había asegurado que, a menudo, un monstruo se escondía debajo de la superficie. Contemplando ahora a Edward, Isabella se preguntó qué se ocultaría debajo de esa fachada hipnótica. Si pudiera quitarle la máscara, ¿qué clase de monstruo encontraría? Le costaba mucho imaginárselo con escamas. Inclinó la cabeza hacia un lado para recapacitar sobre ese problema, pero se dio cuenta de que la idea de Edward sacándose la máscara, desnudándose, empezaba a parecerle seductora.

Isabella irguió la espalda instantáneamente, sorprendida de que su mente pudiera ser tan pérfida después de la noche que había pasado, inculcándose a sí misma disciplina. En lugar de un inocente debate interno filosófico sobre la naturaleza de los hombres, la imagen de Edward desabrochándose los botones de su camisa le aceleró el pulso y consiguió que se olvidara por completo del tema que ocupaba su conversación.

—¿Señorita Swan? —la llamó él con gentileza, acercándose un poco más.

—Mmmmm... ¿Sí? —Sus mejillas se encendieron de vergüenza—. Lo siento, me he distraído un momento.

—Pues daría cualquier cosa por averiguar qué estaba pensando en estos momentos.

—No... no creo que deba decírselo.

—Bueno, si es lo que usted desea... entonces, dejaremos que reserve sus secretos. —Hablaba con un tono marcadamente formal, pero acto seguido sonrió. Sólo el señor Cullen podía charlar con ella en mitad de la noche como si estuvieran en una reunión sobre cuestiones legales, un aspecto de su carácter que a ella le parecía absolutamente encantador.

—¿Y en qué estaba pensando usted? —le preguntó ella antes de que pudiera morderse la lengua; la curiosidad era superior a sus fuerzas.

—Estaba pensando que tengo una increíble habilidad para sorprenderla en pijama en los lugares más inesperados. —Alargó la mano para apresarla, haciendo con suavidad el cinturón de su batín.

—¡Oh! —Ella se sonrojó, incapaz de hallar las palabras adecuadas para protestar.

—Pero también estaba pensando que debo de ser uno de los hombres más egoístas que conozco. —Sus dedos se hundieron en el satín verde, y la atrajo un poco más hacia él.

—¿De ve... de veras? —tartamudeó ella, al tiempo que notaba el corazón a punto de estallar en su pecho. No podía ofrecer resistencia alguna; era como si los dos hubieran penetrado en un sueño.

—Debería haberla ayudado a regresar rápidamente a su casa para que se cambiara de ropa mucho antes de que llegara Victoria. Pero en lugar de eso, la retuve allí, con el traje mojado y anegada de barro... para mi propia indulgencia. —Sus dedos no soltaron el cinturón, pero dejaron de ejercer fuerza para permitir que ella se mantuviera a una distancia considerable de él.

—¿Su indulgencia?

—Estaba disfrutando mucho de su compañía, y no deseaba que se marchara. Jamás parece importarme su atuendo o su apariencia... siento un deseo egoísta de estar con usted a solas.

—Oh. —Isabella se mordió el labio inferior—. Bueno, eso se puede considerar... egoísta, supongo.

—¿Me perdona? —Edward empezó a sonreír.

—Las reglas son demasiado confusas para mí. —Ella se encogió de hombros, y sin poderse contener, le devolvió la sonrisa.— Yo soy la que, al intentar atrapar a ese pequeño bandido, me caí en el barro. Ya le dije que parece que tenga un imán para atraer problemas.

—Jamás volveré a dudar de ello.

Un silencio confortable se estableció entre los dos. Isabella se sorprendió a sí misma estudiando abiertamente el rostro de él e intentando descifrar al hombre que se escondía detrás de esos ojos oscuros. Al final admitió que la señora Platt podía tener razón, pero si realmente estaba en peligro, ¿por qué no lo notaba? ¿Por qué se sentía más animada cuando él estaba cerca? ¿Por qué su cuerpo reaccionaba con una energía inusitada que no podía describir ni dominar?

—¿Señor Edward?

—¿Sí?

—¿Le importa si le hago una pregunta?

Él asintió con porte solemne.

—Adelante.

—Verá, estaba pensando que apenas sé nada de usted.

—¿Y qué desea saber?

Ella dudó unos instantes antes de proseguir:

—¿Es usted un caza fortunas?

Edward parecía haberse atragantado, ya que empezó a toser y abrió desmesuradamente los ojos. Finalmente, consiguió recomponerse sin soltar el cinturón del batín satinado.

—¡Vaya cosas que se le ocurre preguntar!

—Tiene razón. No debería...

—¿Qué es exactamente lo que sabe sobre los caza fortunas, señorita Swan?

Toda la sabiduría aprendida en la escuela le pareció de repente frágil y hueca.

—Es tarde, y estoy cansada... así que le pido que me perdone. Lo que quería preguntarle es... por qué se muestra tan afable conmigo.

En lugar de sentirse insultado, Edward parecía sorprendido.

—¿Está insinuando que cualquier hombre que se muestre atento con usted es un caza fortunas?

—Supongo que dicho así parece ridículo —admitió ella—. Pero me han repetido mil veces que una joven heredera ha de ir siempre con los ojos bien abiertos.

—Su lógica no se sustenta, señorita Swan. —Él se acercó un paso más, y se dedicó a trazar una línea con un dedo que recorría su mandíbula—. Es usted bella y agradable como para atraer a cualquier hombre que desee. Debería tener más confianza en sus poderes femeninos. Si no, cuando tenga a todos los solteros de Londres postrados a sus pies, ¿qué pensará? ¿O acusará únicamente a su fortuna, para explicar el motivo de las innumerables propuestas de matrimonio que recibirá?

—Me adula...

—No —la atajó él con desenvoltura—. Nunca exagero, y hasta que la conocí, jamás me habría imaginado enzarzado en una discusión sobre los méritos de los caza fortunas.

—Siento mi torpeza; no debería haberlo cuestionado.

—Señorita Swan, está en todo su derecho a emitir las preguntas que le parezcan más convenientes, es más, yo todavía le debo algunas respuestas. —La acercó más a él, y con una enorme delicadeza repasó con los dedos la piel desnuda de su cuello. — En este momento, no me siento precisamente como un caballero porque la retengo entre mis brazos y sólo tengo ganas de besar cada centímetro de su piel.

—¡Vaya! —susurró ella, anhelando que él fuera capaz de proclamar que era un granuja y que sucumbiera a sus deseos.. . y a los de ella. — ¿Cada... centímetro?

Él asintió, con una expresión enigmática mientras se pegaba más a ella, respirando húmedamente sobre su frente. Isabella sintió cómo se le erizaba el vello en la nuca en señal de antelación a esas caricias embriagadoras. Edward bajó la cabeza, y quedó sólo a unos dos centímetros de ella; la tortura era prácticamente intolerable.

—Tiene... tiene una pasmosa habilidad para confundirme, señor. —Isabella tragó saliva, intentando no sucumbir al impulso de arrebatarle el cinturón, desabrochárselo ella misma y dejar caer el batín a sus pies.

La expresión de Edward se tornó más solemne mientras retrocedía unos pasos, soltando finalmente el cinturón y rompiendo deliberadamente el sortilegio sobre ella.

—Mi hermano tiene un título nobiliario, señorita Swan. Como segundo hijo de un aristócrata, mi padre espera que me case con una mujer que me aporte una sustanciosa dote. Pero hasta ahora me he negado a jugar mi papel. Así que ya ve, he humillado a mi familia, eligiendo dedicarme a los negocios en lugar de contraer un matrimonio de conveniencia. He logrado forjarme un nombre en el sector del comercio sólo con mis manos, y he dado la espalda a lo que otros hombres considerarían el camino más fácil.

—Oh —dijo ella, cruzando los brazos por encima del pecho para taparse el pijama.

—No estoy interesado en promocionarme ante los ojos de su padre a través de usted —continuó Edward, al tiempo que la frustración se hacía más evidente en su tono. — No estoy interesado en incrementar mis riquezas a partir de un matrimonio.

—Entiendo.

Él sacudió la cabeza. Sus ojos se mostraban oscuros e inescrutables bajo la luz de la vela.

—Y tampoco creo que eso sea lo que usted quiere. Porque, según lo que le han enseñado en esa escuela, supongo que respondo exactamente a la clase de hombres que debería evitar. Aunque no sea un caza fortunas, tampoco soy el caballero que usted se merece.

Antes de que Isabella pudiera pensar en algún comentario acertado para rebatir su discurso, él retrocedió un paso más entre las sombras.

—Tengo muchas ganas de oírla cantar en la fiesta, mañana por la noche, señorita Swan.

Se inclinó cortésmente antes de abandonar la estancia.

 **.**

 **EPOV**

 **.**

Edward apretó los dientes mientras recorría el oscuro pasillo en dirección al ala que ocupaban las habitaciones. Le había contado la verdad, pero sólo parte de ella. Por el bien de Isabella, se dijo a sí mismo, aunque no encontró alivio en ese pensamiento.

Hacía días que ignoraba completamente las reglas de conducta, perdido en los ojos chocolate de ella, buscando cualquier oportunidad para tocarla. Esa noche nada habría sido distinto, y las visiones de inducirla a tumbarse en el suelo debajo de él, con el batín satinado a sus pies, consiguieron que su cuerpo se tensara con un doloroso deseo. Pero en lugar de eso, ella sólo le había preguntado una cuestión muy sencilla, y la lascivia había dado paso a algo completamente distinto.

Edward tenía suficiente dinero, pero reconocía que no era el mejor candidato para pedir la mano de Isabella. Nadie creería que su interés por ella no estaba vinculado a los bolsillos repletos de dinero de su padre. Seguramente, su propia familia sería la primera en aplaudir su maniobra magistral.

¿Pero cuál era la verdad que se ocultaba detrás de todo ese tinglado?

 _«¿Es usted un caza fortunas?»_ , le había preguntado ella.

 _«Bueno, en cierto modo sí. Sí, porque quiero arruinar tu honra, y probarte, y hacerte mía, cueste lo que cueste. ¡Al cuerno con el resto!»_

* * *

 ** _UUUUUY! TAL PARECE QUE EDWARD YA TOMO UNA DECISIÓN_**

 ** _¿QUE CREEN QUE PASARA AHORA?_**

 _..*. YA ESTAMOS EN LA RECTA FINAL.*.._

 ** _¿QUE LES PARECIÓ EL CAP? recuerden decirmelo en un Review ¿si? por favor, ya saben que amo leerlas/os y saber de ustedes._**

 ** _LES MANDO UN BESOTE_**

* * *

 **pattisoN:** Si,la historia es de ella y estoy adaptando algunas mas de sus historias que quiero compartir con ustedes, se supone que actualizo una vez a la semana pero como pudiste leer al inicio estoy hecha un lio y no había podido actualizar hasta ahora.

* * *

 _Gracias a todas/os las/os que siguieron y marcaron como favorito tanto a mi como a esta adaptación, muchas gracias por el apoyo:_

 _ **Ash-Friki de Briel Morgan, allie cullen masen, Allison Solange Flores Mertz, Ridy-Klaroline, alemale1415, Oveje98, Labios Rojos, isabella pia cullen, Roxy Cullen Masen, lapteagalaxy,**_ _ **Sanveronica, calvialexa, liduvina, Lucy Arya Whitlock Tonks, Alondrixs, covaric,**_ ** _jovipattinson, Fatavill, Heart on winter, Cherryland,_** ** _cielo carlie cullen, SweetRosemary76, CammiB, Maybgnz, AdriiRomero14, mican, Rucky, Dark Side of Everyone, Semivampiro, Meiko23,_** ** _PanquesitosConLeche92, tulgarita, nikyta, elizabeth1485, gabylmutis, Lunita Black27,_** ** _BaniBlack_** , _**AnnaLau2, Ine L.B, Delvis Daiana, bbluelilas, ADEC, monze urie, beky09,**_ _ **Gabs Frape, aday, scarlett003, Aliapr-peke, Autumntales, .56, crazzyRR, snowcullen, Dess Cullen, bbluelilas, zeron97, DBMR1, Miss Rose Atomic Frozen, Little Whitiee, , ang3lpop, MiaCarLu, Karen CullenPattz, danielaMc1, IngridMMP, Eni-Cullen-Masen.**_

 _Mil gracias por sus reviews a :_

 _ **pattisoN**_

 _ **Ine L.B**_

 ** _Little Whitiee_**

 ** _Suiza19_**

 ** _mican_**

 ** _vanex_**

 ** _Gabs Frape_**

 ** _PanquesitosConLeche92_**

 ** _Maribelho_**

 ** _Lunita Black27_**

 ** _KarenCullenPattz_**

 ** _crucitaegr_**

 _ **DBMR1**_

 _ **bbluelilas**_

 _ **Roxy Sanchez**_

 _ **Tahirizhita grey pattz**_

 _y a los anónimos también ;)_


	9. capitulo 8

**.**

 **.**

 **VACACIONES SIN CONTRATIEMPOS**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

 **Disclaimer:** ni la historia, ni los personajes me pertenecen. Esto es una adaptación.

 **Summary:** Con esa tendencia a no librarse de los constantes contratiempos y su forma de ser caótica, Isabella no es la mujer más adecuada para el señor Edward Cullen, el joven de porte serio que siempre se rige por la lógica y por la razón. ¿O quizá sí? (ÉPOCA) ADAPTACIÓN.

* * *

 **VACACIONES SIN CONTRATIEMPOS**

* * *

 **Capítulo 8**

 **.**

 **.**

Nochebuena llegó sin mostrar la más mínima consideración por Isabella, que había pasado una desdichada noche en vela, después de su último encuentro con el señor Cullen. Mientras la criada acababa de ayudarla a acicalarse el pelo, intentó no pensar en las palabras que él le había dicho.

¿Acaso no había consuelo al saber, sin la menor sombra de dudas, que él no era un cazafortunas?

Evidentemente que no. No cuando, y que Dios se apiadara de ella, la tajante negación del señor Cullen sólo había conseguido que lo deseara aún más. Mientras él hablaba, ella se dio cuenta de que lo había afrentado de un modo irreparable, y todo con el fin de confirmar si era o no un canalla. Le pareció la peor calamidad que jamás le había ocurrido. Probablemente, toda la fascinación que ella despertaba en él se había venido abajo sin remedio.

Tragó saliva con dificultad, intentando no romper a llorar.

«Bueno, por lo menos he aprendido una lección muy valiosa sobre el hecho de hacer preguntas directas, y es que es mejor no hacerlas, a menos que uno esté preparado para aceptar todas las respuestas.»

Unos golpecitos en la puerta la sacaron de su estado de ensimismamiento, Isabella gritó:

— ¡Adelante!

Victoria entró. Una visión radiante, embutida en un vestido verde pálido con una lazada de color verde oscuro dispuesta con gracia alrededor del corpiño, y unos diminutos lacitos del mismo color en las mangas. Estaba bellísima, con ese traje de líneas tan simples.

— ¡Oh! ¡Qué nerviosa que estoy, Bella! Los músicos acaban de llegar, y los invitados no tardarán en llenar la sala.

— ¡Qué guapa estás! —Isabella se levantó para estrecharle las manos, impresionada ante el radical cambio de humor de su prima. — Estoy tan... tan contenta de que estés aquí, con nosotros, Victoria. Espero que puedas perdonarme...

— ¡Ni una palabra más sobre ese tema! Ya he olvidado todo lo que pasó. Después de todo, es Navidad. ¿Quién se pelea en unas fechas tan especiales? —Victoria la abrazó, y Bella suspiró aliviada. Por lo menos no había sacrificado la amistad de su prima por el señor Cullen.

—Deja que te ayude a acabar de arreglarte. —Victoria despidió a la criada con un leve movimiento de mano, y ocupó su lugar con el semblante animado. — Qué rizos tan bonitos que tienes. Veamos si podemos dominarlos para que sigan un orden determinado.

Isabella se echó a reír.

—No lo conseguirás. —Se levantó, evitando que Victoria lo intentara. Estaba totalmente segura de que había conseguido acicalarse tanto como el destino le permitía por una noche. Se había vestido con un traje de color marfil, adornado por una fina capa de organiza. Las delicadas perlas cultivadas diseminadas por el corpiño y las mangas hacían que se sintiera como una sirena repujada por la espuma del mar.

Pero delante del espejo, al lado de Victoria, era difícil no sentirse como un patito feo.

—Además, nadie reparará en mi presencia, si tú estás presente.

Victoria se encogió de hombros graciosamente.

— ¡Eres un cielo! Bueno, ya es hora de que bajemos. Todo está a punto, lo único que falta es ir a recibir a tus invitados.

— ¡Vamos!

Cogidas del brazo, las dos muchachas descendieron la escalinata de la casa hasta el piso inferior, y Bella se sintió repentinamente nerviosa. Iba a ser una velada inolvidable; todo lo que tenía que hacer era concentrarse en no provocar ningún incidente.

Su estrategia era la mar de simple. Se comportaría como una perfecta anfitriona, sólo bebería una copa de ponche, y haría todo lo posible por evitar al señor Cullen.

La velada discurría apaciblemente, y su estrategia iba viento en popa. Un total de dieciocho comensales llegaron sin sufrir ningún contratiempo. Las salas ofrecían un aspecto impecable, y Bella estaba encantada con la atmósfera festiva, colmada de risas, y con la exposición de la cristalería más fina de la familia bajo la luz de las velas. Mientras se mezclaba y retomaba el contacto con viejos conocidos y vecinos, pensó que todo el mundo parecía estar de un óptimo humor para la ocasión.

La sidra y el vino fluían sin parar, e Isabella incluso se esforzó por atender a la señora Clearwater; quería asegurarse de que se sentía cómoda y satisfecha. Después de todo, si esa mujer conseguía hacer feliz a su padre, ¿quién era ella para entorpecer esa relación?

— ¿Ha probado el pastel, señora Clearwater? ¿Quiere que vaya a buscarle algo para beber?

La señora Clearwater sonrió y le propinó una afectuosa palmadita en el hombro.

—No soy de las que rechazan los placeres de la vida, jovencita, pero ya he repetido pastel varias veces. ¡Qué fiesta tan esplendorosa!

Isabella echó un vistazo a su alrededor y asintió encantada.

«Por lo menos, el señor Cullen no me ha provocado para poner en evidencia mis muestras de autoconfianza.»

—Muchas gracias, señora Clearwater.

No había transcurrido ni un minuto cuando Victoria se personó ante ella y la arrastró con sutileza hasta una esquina.

—Vamos, es hora de cambiarnos.

— ¿Ya?

Su prima incrementó la presión que ejercía sobre su brazo para evitar que se escapara.

— ¡No te hagas la remolona! ¡Vamos! —Victoria empezó a guiarla hacia la puerta que comunicaba la sala con el saloncito verde. — He dejado tu disfraz aquí, para que no tengas que subir a tu habitación a cambiarte.

— ¡No puedo cambiarme de ropa en el salón!

«Otra mujer lo conseguiría, pero ¿con mi suerte? Hallándome en un radio de un metro escaso de una reunión pública, ¡lo mejor que puedo hacer es no arriesgarme a perder ni una sola prenda!»

Victoria soltó una risita mientras cerraba la puerta tras ellas.

— ¡No pasará nada, gallina! Yo también me cambiaré contigo. Mira, cerraré la puerta con llave, para evitar que nadie nos moleste.

— ¡Oh, claro! —Isabella cedió, incapaz de rebatir la lógica de Victoria ni de herir su entusiasmo.

Victoria la arrastró por la sala hasta un biombo con adornos orientales.

—Primero me cambiaré yo.

Tras unos segundos, Victoria emergió desde detrás del panel, con una túnica que transformaba su traje verde en una confección angelical. Se dio la vuelta y le mostró la espalda a Isabella.

— ¿Me ayudas a abrocharme, por favor?

—Claro. —Bella se enzarzó en una pelea con los lacitos de color marfil, maravillada ante el magnífico trabajo que había realizado su prima.

—Me cuesta creer que lo hayas confeccionado tú sola. Es muy bonito, Vicitoria.

Y verdaderamente lo era. Unas alas delicadas enaltecían su espalda, y la organza de color marfil combinaba perfectamente con la tela de color verde que se transparentaba por debajo, formando unas sinuosas aguas. Las mangas largas estaban cortadas en forma de pico, ribeteadas con unos lacitos y unas pequeñas campanitas.

—El tuyo es igual. Sólo has de ponértelo encima del vestido. ¡El toque de marfil quedará sublime! —Victoria desapareció detrás del biombo y sacó otra confección exacta de color marfil. Al igual que el de Victoria, el atuendo se completaba con unas alas y unos graciosos lacitos—. Vamos, te ayudaré a vestirte. He de confesarte que me he pasado toda la noche cosiendo. ¿Lo ves? Sólo tienes que pasar los brazos por las mangas y luego atar el lazo por debajo del busto —prosiguió Victoria animadamente—. Deja que te ayude a ajustarte las alas. Y recuerda, al final de la canción, en el estribillo, agita los brazos con elegancia, para aportar un efecto más teatral.

— ¿Así? —Isabella empezó a elevar los brazos para practicar, pero Victoria la detuvo.

— ¡No, ahora no! ¡Estoy intentando atarte las cintas de las mangas!

En cuestión de segundos, la Isabella sirena quedó transformada en una Isabella angelical. No había ningún espejo en el salón, pero tampoco lo necesitaba. A pesar de las pocas ganas que tenía de cantar en público, sintió de repente unas enormes ganas de pasárselo bien, de divertirse en la fiesta.

— ¡Estás adorable! —Victoria aplaudió su labor efectiva—. ¡Todos te admirarán!

— ¡Oh!

—Tú sólo limítate a repetir lo que yo haga, ¡y estarás brillante!

Antes de que Isabella pudiera expresar su ansiedad acerca del dúo que iban a formar, o confesar que ella jamás había sido una cantante brillante, Victoria la empujó hacia la puerta de la sala y las dos entraron en la sala de música. Las conversaciones cesaron para dar paso a exclamaciones de consideración, cuando las dos muchachas enfilaron hacia el piano de cola.

Visiblemente nerviosa, Isabella todavía tuvo tiempo de arrepentirse una última vez por no haber prácticamente ensayado el número con su prima, pero entonces empezó a sonar la música, y lo único que pudo hacer fue seguir el ritmo de Victoria.

Afortunadamente, Victoria cantó primero, con una espléndida voz de soprano que destacaba la melodía y la belleza del villancico. Cuando le llegó el turno a Isabella, ésta dio un paso hacia delante, con la firme determinación de no defraudar. Su voz era más suave que la de su prima, una voz apagada menos apropiada para cantar en público en medio de un salón, pero Isabella sabía que por lo menos era capaz de seguir la melodía. Mientras cantaba, su seguridad se fue afianzando, y logró relajarse y saborear la magia del momento.

Llenó los pulmones de aire, y en ese momento toda su confianza se tambaleó al notar que se rasgaba una costura del vestido. Isabella deseó con todas sus fuerzas que el contratiempo no fuera visible. Pero al llegar al estribillo al final de la canción y elevar los brazos tal y como Victoria le había sugerido, el problema se hizo más que evidente: las costuras de los hombros se rasgaron, y las mangas se separaron del vestido. Intentó cazarlas al vuelo antes de que tocaran el suelo, pero el vigoroso movimiento hizo que la espalda del traje se rajara sonoramente, y una de las alas quedó colgando cómicamente.

Isabella no era inmune a las risitas y a las muecas de sorpresa ante su hilarante aspecto. La visión de una muchacha embutida en algo parecido a un disfraz de ángel que se desintegraba mientras cantaba un villancico resultaba demasiado ridícula, y las risitas fueron subiendo de tono cuando ella coreó las últimas notas del estribillo.

Con el rabillo del ojo, reconoció la dolorosa figura apuesta del señor Cullen, y se ordenó a sí misma no arriesgarse a mirarlo de nuevo, por si él también se estaba conteniendo para no estallar en una estentórea risotada.

El débil aplauso educado del público hizo que las rodillas le temblaran como un flan, pero antes de que le pudiera pedir a Victoria que le desabrochara el lazo y las cintas para librarse de ese maléfico disfraz, su prima la cogió por el brazo y la llevó atropelladamente hasta su padre, que se hallaba en el centro de la congregación.

— ¡Querrá abrazarte! ¡Vamos!

—No puedo...

Su padre tenía la cara amoratada por los esfuerzos que estaba haciendo para no echarse a reír, y dio un paso hacia delante para alentarla después del bochornoso espectáculo.

— ¡Mi cielo! ¡Has estado estupenda!

—Eres demasiado indulgente. Me parece que he crecido un poco más de la cuenta, desde la última vez que Victoria me vio. —Se giró repentinamente después del comentario, con tanto ímpetu que golpeó a su padre y a uno de los invitados que se hallaban a su lado con el ala medio caída.

Ante el engorroso incidente, intentó corregir el error, pero al hacerlo golpeó a otra invitada, la señora Colter, quien, afrentada, soltó un chillido.

La señora Clearwater se acercó con la intención de rescatar a Isabella, pero recibió otro golpe parecido.

—Estese quieta un momento, jovencita, a ver si puedo librarla de este disfraz diabólico.

Pero los ánimos de Isabella se habían hecho añicos. Los convidados reían ahora a carcajada limpia ante el divertido espectáculo de un ángel caído del cielo que vapuleaba sin piedad a todo aquél que se le acercaba. Eso era más de lo que Isabella podía soportar. Divisó al señor Cullen, que se abría paso entre la gente hacia ella, y decidió que ya había pasado suficiente vergüenza por una noche.

—Si me disculpa, señora Clearwater, me cambiaré en el salón. —Tambaleándose, Isabella se dirigió hacia la puerta del salón, ahogando las lágrimas de humillación en sus ojos.

Tragó saliva y se apoyó un momento en la puerta mientras el sonido apagado de las risas se colaba a través de la madera recia.

«¡Por Dios! Seguro que todo el mundo hablará de lo sucedido antes de Nochevieja... y pensar que me preocupaba por si me presentaba en una fiesta con un zapatito de cada color...»

Isabella perdió la batalla contra sus lágrimas, y se resignó a que afloraran y resbalaran por sus mejillas.

— ¡Santo cielo! —exclamó Victoria, emplazando una mano sobre sus labios para ocultar la sonrisa—. ¡Y yo que había prometido a todo el mundo que sería una actuación memorable!

Pocos fueron los invitados que rieron ante el comentario mordaz, pero incluso éstos se callaron cuando Edward se acercó.

—Señorita Hunter, lo que ha hecho ha sido imperdonable.

La mueca de diversión en la cara de Victoria se convirtió en una gélida expresión de disgusto.

— ¡No he hecho nada malo!

Sin pronunciar ni una sola palabra, Charlie Swan le dio la espalda a su sobrina y se dirigió hacia el salón. Edward lo siguió y lo agarró por el brazo. Charlie se mostró contrariado al notar que alguien frenaba su marcha.

— ¡Quiero estar con mi hija!

—Por favor, señor —dijo Edward, al tiempo que aflojaba su garra—. Si me permite, me gustaría que me concediera ese honor.

El semblante contrariado dio paso a una mueca de curiosidad.

— ¿Ah, sí?

Edward sostuvo la mirada, rezando porque el señor Swan se relajara después del desafortunado incidente y le permitiera ir al encuentro de su hija.

—Sí, es mi mayor deseo.

El anciano desvió la vista hacia la puerta, con evidentes muestras de preocupación y de afecto por su única hija. Pero entonces volvió a clavar la vista en Edward, y esta vez lo escudriñó con un ávido interés, como si por primera vez se diera cuenta de sus intenciones.

—Usted no se ha reído, ¿no es cierto, señor Cullen?

— ¿Esta noche? No, claro que no, pero...

—No, no esta noche. Quiero decir durante la cena de ayer. Cuando todo el mundo se divertía comentando lo del charco de barro y los gatitos... usted no se unió a la burla.

Era una declaración, no una pregunta. Edward se limitó a asentir con la cabeza, antes de que Charlie continuara.

—Incluso el primer día, cuando la señora Clearwater ventiló sin tapujos la travesura de mi hija en el jardín del párroco, no recuerdo que se riera.

—Era una anécdota muy graciosa, aunque no considero que fuera la clase de anécdota conveniente para ser contada en público. —Edward apoyó todo el peso de su cuerpo sobre una pierna, sin saber si iba a recibir una reprimenda o un elogio por su confesión. En cualquier caso, era dolorosamente consciente de que cada segundo que pasaba, Bella estaba sufriendo sola, al otro lado de la puerta—. Por favor, señor. No sé si encontrará un sentido a mis impulsos, sólo permítame que...

Charlie asintió y bajó la voz para que sólo Edward pudiera oírlo.

—Me recuerda a mí, cuando tenía su edad. Y le diré que la madre de Isabella me cautivó con sus sonrisas y sus torpezas femeninas hasta el día de hoy, pero no cambiaría un instante con ella por una elección más sensata. —Los ojos del anciano se humedecieron con emoción—. Vaya con ella.

Edward no dudó ni un instante, ni tan sólo para absorber la bendición de Charlie. En lugar de eso, avanzó a grandes pasos hacia la puerta. Aliviado al darse cuenta de que no estaba cerrada con llave, la abrió y entró en el salón. El animado ruido de la fiesta quedó sofocado al instante, y entonces la vio: un ángel caído con la carita llena de lágrimas cerca de la chimenea.

—Señorita Swan... —Se arrodilló delante de ella, intentando reconfortarla con una gran delicadeza.

—El... lazo... está... demasiado... apretado —susurró ella, y las alas se balancearon al mismo ritmo que sus sollozos—. No... puedo... quit... ármelo.

Ella tenía un aspecto tan vulnerable que a Edward se le partió el corazón al verla tan abatida.

—Tranquila. Estoy seguro de que no tendrá que llevarlo permanentemente. La ayudaré. —Se acercó y le acarició la mejilla, incapaz de contener sus instintos para no tocarla—. Es usted demasiado maravillosa como para llorar.

Isabella sollozó una última vez, pero su sorpresa ante las palabras de Edward pareció ayudarla a sosegarse.

—Me par... ece... que ha bebido demasiado ponche, señor Cullen.

Él sonrió. Era lo último que esperaba que ella dijera.

—Ni lo he probado, señorita Swan.

—Oh. —Isabell esbozó una tímida sonrisa—. Entonces, sólo dice esas cosas tan bonitas para intentar que no cometa ninguna tontería más.

Ella estaba demasiado cerca y tenía un aspecto demasiado cómico como para que Edward pudiera contener sus ganas de besarla. Y el deseo se hizo más insoportable cuando la estrechó entre sus brazos y probó su boca. La respuesta de Isabella fue un éter embriagador que derribó los últimos vestigios de su control. Los labios de ella se abrieron ante los suyos, permitiéndole el acceso a la gruta para degustar cada curva y cada textura sensible de su dulce boca. Ella imitó sus movimientos, y cuando entrelazó la lengua con la de él, mil chispas luminosas parecieron estallar y esparcirse por toda la sala. Edward pensó que su miembro viril también estallaría de un momento a otro, y su cuerpo se estremeció con un espasmo de necesidad.

El ángel entre sus brazos tembló cuando él le mordisqueó los labios, y se alimentó de los suaves gemidos y suspiros que escapaban de esa boca tan sensual. Luego se apartó para trazar una línea de besos efímeros a lo largo de su cuello desnudo.

« ¿Qué sonidos hará mi ángel cuando alcance el orgasmo?»

«Sí, cada centímetro de su piel será mío.»

— ¿Señor... señor Cullen?

«¡Oh, no! Por favor, no quiero conversar ahora... Sólo...»

— ¿No huele a quemado?

Edward elevó la cabeza lentamente y se dio cuenta de que los contratiempos de la noche aún no habían tocado a su fin: una de las alas de su ángel se había arrimado demasiado al fuego. Las llamas se expandieron rápidamente; en cuestión de segundos, Isabella podría estar en peligro mortal. Él reaccionó instantáneamente. La obligó a tumbarse sobre la moqueta y golpeó las alas de organza con sus mangas.

Luego, usando su propio cuerpo para protegerla, aplastó las alas una y otra vez contra el suelo hasta que las llamas se hubieron extinguido.

La maniobra sucedió con tanta rapidez, que Isabella simplemente tuvo tiempo de aferrarse a él, aturdida, mientras Edward se tumbaba sobre ella.

—Bueno, esto es más de lo que podría haberme imaginado —suspiró Isabella, abatida.

— ¿De veras? ¿Acaso no han estudiado esta situación en la escuela?

Entonces los dos se echaron a reír, por lo menos hasta que la íntima naturaleza del abrazo despertó nuevamente el deseo incontenible de Edward. Ella estaba arrebujada debajo de él, y Edward apoyaba el peso de su cuerpo en los codos para no aplastarla; el resto de su cuerpo yacía firmemente anclado entre los muslos de Isabella, incapaz de ocultar su enorme erección.

El señor Swan le había dado su bendición para que la reconfortara, pero Edward estaba seguro de que eso era ir un poco más lejos de lo que Charlie Swan desearía que hiciera.

—Feliz Navidad, señorita Swan.

—Oh, estoy segura de que eso se lo dirá a todos los ángeles en llamas, señor.

—Tengo una debilidad por los ángeles como usted.

Él empezó a apartarse lentamente, pero la fricción contra ese cuerpo femenino fue su perdición. Su mundo se limitó al pulso de su propio corazón y a la necesidad imperiosa de besarla otra vez.

«Sólo un beso más.»

Edward bajó la boca y se fundió con ella. Primero fue un simple roce, ligero como una pluma, pero acto seguido empezó a explorar las comisuras de esa suculenta boca y esos lujuriosos labios tan sensibles, hasta que ella empezó a temblar debajo de él.

Las manos de Isabella avanzaron hasta posarse sobre su pecho, se deslizaron debajo de su abrigo y empezaron a explorarlo. Edward sintió que su piel clamaba libertad, que le imploraba que la redimiera de la barrera que la mantenía alejada de esos dedos indagadores. Se hundió en un beso apasionado, y un nuevo fuego los envolvió irremisiblemente.

Aunque Isabella no estuviera familiarizada con esos estallidos de pasión, demostró ser una avezada alumna, tomando la iniciativa y arrastrándolo hacia un estado de pura y voluptuosa embriaguez. Deslizó las manos hasta la cintura y las caderas de Edward, explorándolo y saboreándolo; él la agarró por la muñeca antes de que ella prosiguiera inocentemente el descenso y consiguiera acabar con los escasos atisbos de cordura que le quedaban.

«Esto es muy peligroso. La fiesta está a tan sólo unos pocos metros de distancia y...»

— ¿Isabella? —La voz de Victoria cayó como un jarro de agua fría sobre ellos. Edward instintivamente cubrió la boca de ella con la punta de sus dedos para que no dijera nada, y los dos se quedaron inmóviles en el suelo, paralizados ante el miedo a ser descubiertos.

— ¿Estás aquí, querida?

Ante la pregunta, la pareja se arriesgó a echar un vistazo hacia el lugar donde había aterrizado tras el incidente. Por una vez en la vida, los problemas habían decidido permitirle a la señorita Swan una circunstancia afortunada: ambos habían acabado en el suelo, justo detrás del sillón; por consiguiente, desde el ángulo de visión de la puerta, nadie podía verlos.

—¿Isabella? —volvió a llamarla Victoria, esta vez más inquieta. Lentamente se acercó al sofá.

Con los corazones desbocados, la pareja continuó inmóvil durante unos interminables segundos. Finalmente, los pasos de Victoria se alejaron, la puerta se cerró y de nuevo se quedaron solos.

Edward apartó los dedos.

— ¿Está bien?

Ella soltó una sonrisita y asintió. Una vez más, se hallaban en una situación embarazosa, pero ella no parecía arrepentida.

— ¿Está intentando abusar de mí, señor?

La pregunta lo dejó helado.

«¡Por Dios! ¡Claro que sí! Y si tu padre y toda esa maldita gente no se hallaran justo al otro lado de la puerta...»

Edward empezó a apartarse, visiblemente incómodo.

—No.

Ella se sentó y lo agarró por el hombro con una mano, mientras que con la otra mano lo inmovilizaba aferrándolo por el abrigo para evitar que se apartara más de ella.

—No era la respuesta que esperaba, señor Cullen.

— ¿No? —Él sacudió la cabeza gentilmente—. Yo... a pesar de lo que parece...

Isabella lo atrajo hacia sí, hasta que ambos estuvieron de rodillas, y el cuerpo de ella quedó tan cerca de él que cuando inhaló aire, sus pechos rozaron el torso de Edward.

—Ya sé lo que no le interesa, pero por favor, dígame qué es lo que quiere.

Él obedeció la orden sin dudar.

—Quiero averiguar qué hay dentro de su preciosa cabecita. Tengo ganas de descubrir la vida, más allá de mis negocios. Tengo curiosidad por saber en qué radica su talento para hacerme reír, y deseo acabar con todas las esperanzas de cualquier hombre en Inglaterra que quiera casarse y amarla desde el primer instante en que la vea.

—Ah, ésa respuesta ya me gusta más, señor Cullen —contestó ella con una sonrisa satisfecha mientras le apartaba el pelo de la frente—. ¿Cree que podrá ayudarme a deshacerme de este maldito disfraz?

— ¿Cómo dice? —Edward arqueó una ceja y la miró con unos ojos llenos de promesas eróticas—. ¿Me está pidiendo que la ayude a desnudarse?

—Las cintas... si pudiera desatar estos malditos nudos... Es que no estoy cómoda. —Empezó a levantarse para que él pudiera ayudarla.

—Por supuesto. —Él se incorporó de un salto y se colocó detrás de ella para desatar los nudos, solazándose con unas suaves caricias en su cuello y en sus hombros desnudos durante el proceso—. Bueno, ya está; ya vuelve a ser una simple mortal, señorita Swan.

—Gracias, señor.

Edward se reajustó el abrigo.

— ¿Quiere que regresemos a la fiesta?

— ¿No le da vergüenza que lo vean conmigo después de... todo? —Isabella señaló las alas chamuscadas.

—No. —Edward hundió la mano en el bolsillo de su abrigo y sacó un pañuelo.

Lentamente y con ternura, pasó el trozo de tela por encima de la nariz de Isabella para limpiarle las manchas de hollín—. Nunca, mi amor.

* * *

 _ **Hola chicas lamento mucho haberme desaparecido así, espero que no hayan pensado que las abandone porque eso no va a pasar.**_

 _ **Aquí esta el final de esta adorable historia, espero que les haya gustado tanto como a mi, ya solo nos queda el epilogo.**_

 _ **Besos para todas**_

* * *

 _Gracias a todas/os las/os que siguieron y marcaron como favorito tanto a mi como a esta adaptación, muchas gracias por el apoyo:_

 _ **Ash-Friki de Briel Morgan, allie cullen masen, Allison Solange Flores Mertz, Ridy-Klaroline, alemale1415, Oveje98, Labios Rojos, isabella pia cullen, Roxy Cullen Masen, lapteagalaxy,**_ _ **Sanveronica, calvialexa, liduvina, Lucy Arya Whitlock Tonks, Alondrixs, covaric,**_ ** _jovipattinson, Fatavill, Heart on winter, Cherryland,_** ** _cielo carlie cullen, SweetRosemary76, CammiB, Maybgnz, AdriiRomero14, mican, Rucky, Dark Side of Everyone, Semivampiro, Meiko23,_** ** _PanquesitosConLeche92, tulgarita, nikyta, elizabeth1485, gabylmutis, Lunita Black27,_** ** _BaniBlack_** , _**AnnaLau2, Ine L.B, Delvis Daiana, bbluelilas, ADEC, monze urie, beky09,**_ _ **Gabs Frape, aday, scarlett003, Aliapr-peke, Autumntales, .56, crazzyRR, snowcullen, Dess Cullen, bbluelilas, zeron97, DBMR1, Miss Rose Atomic Frozen, Little Whitiee, , ang3lpop, MiaCarLu, Karen CullenPattz, danielaMc1, IngridMMP, Eni-Cullen-Masen.**_

 _Mil gracias por sus reviews a :_

 _ **pattisoN**_

 _ **Ine L.B**_

 ** _Little Whitiee_**

 ** _Suiza19_**

 ** _mican_**

 ** _vanex_**

 ** _Gabs Frape_**

 ** _PanquesitosConLeche92_**

 ** _Maribelho_**

 ** _Lunita Black27_**

 ** _KarenCullenPattz_**

 ** _crucitaegr_**

 _ **DBMR1**_

 _ **bbluelilas**_

 _ **Roxy Sanchez**_

 _ **Tahirizhita grey pattz**_

 _y a los anónimos también ;)_


	10. Epilogo

**.**

 **.**

 **VACACIONES SIN CONTRATIEMPOS**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

 **Disclaimer:** ni la historia, ni los personajes me pertenecen. Esto es una adaptación.

 **Summary:** Con esa tendencia a no librarse de los constantes contratiempos y su forma de ser caótica, Isabella no es la mujer más adecuada para el señor Edward Cullen, el joven de porte serio que siempre se rige por la lógica y por la razón. ¿O quizá sí? (ÉPOCA) ADAPTACIÓN.

* * *

 **VACACIONES SIN CONTRATIEMPOS**

* * *

 **Epilogo**

 **.**

 **.**

Mi querida señora Platt:

A pesar de haberme aplicado concienzudamente en mis deberes durante las vacaciones navideñas, he de confesarle que he fracasado. Le aseguro que hice todo lo que pude por no perder el mundo de vista y comportarme en todo momento como una verdadera señorita.

Aunque no provoqué ningún escándalo público serio ni ningún caos irreparable, me vi envuelta en los siguientes contratiempos que a continuación citaré:

Quedé apresada en la ventana de un carruaje.

Topé con unos perritos con unas enormes ganas de divertirse, y como consecuencia perdí un zapato.

Quedé atrapada entre unos arbustos, y eché a perder un precioso y elegante sombrerito.

Me di un baño singular en un charco de barro que había en los jardines de la casa de mi padre.

Experimenté un breve altercado con la combustibilidad de las alas de ángel (se lo aseguro, sólo quedé un poco chamuscada).

Y por último:

Acepté encantada la proposición de matrimonio del señor Edward Cullen, de Londres, un distinguido hombre con una personalidad y una disposición apabullantes, al que adoro con locura.

Espero que no se sienta demasiado defraudada conmigo.

Su fiel alumna, Srta. Isabella Swan

 **FIN**

* * *

 _Gracias a todas/os las/os que siguieron y marcaron como favorito tanto a mi como a esta adaptación, muchas gracias por el apoyo:_

 _ **Ash-Friki de Briel Morgan, allie cullen masen, Allison Solange Flores Mertz, Ridy-Klaroline, alemale1415, Oveje98, Labios Rojos, isabella pia cullen, Roxy Cullen Masen, lapteagalaxy,**_ _ **Sanveronica, calvialexa, liduvina, Lucy Arya Whitlock Tonks, Alondrixs, covaric,**_ ** _jovipattinson, Fatavill, Heart on winter, Cherryland,_** ** _cielo carlie cullen, SweetRosemary76, CammiB, Maybgnz, AdriiRomero14, mican, Rucky, Dark Side of Everyone, Semivampiro, Meiko23,_** ** _PanquesitosConLeche92, tulgarita, nikyta, elizabeth1485, gabylmutis, Lunita Black27,_** ** _BaniBlack_** , _**AnnaLau2, Ine L.B, Delvis Daiana, bbluelilas, ADEC, monze urie, beky09,**_ _ **Gabs Frape, aday, scarlett003, Aliapr-peke, Autumntales, .56, crazzyRR, snowcullen, Dess Cullen, bbluelilas, zeron97, DBMR1, Miss Rose Atomic Frozen, Little Whitiee, , ang3lpop, MiaCarLu, Karen CullenPattz, danielaMc1, IngridMMP, Eni-Cullen-Masen.**_

 _Mil gracias por sus reviews a :_

 _ **pattisoN**_

 _ **Ine L.B**_

 ** _Little Whitiee_**

 ** _Suiza19_**

 ** _mican_**

 ** _vanex_**

 ** _Gabs Frape_**

 ** _PanquesitosConLeche92_**

 ** _Maribelho_**

 ** _Lunita Black27_**

 ** _KarenCullenPattz_**

 ** _crucitaegr_**

 _ **DBMR1**_

 _ **bbluelilas**_

 _ **Roxy Sanchez**_

 _ **Tahirizhita grey pattz**_

 _y a los anónimos también ;)_


End file.
